Walk down the aisle
by ninjanervana
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome are getting married! Everything from the walk down the aisle to the wedding day. Wedding crashers, bachelorette parties and a kidnapping! Will Kagome and Inuyasha make it to the altar? Gonna be a lot of chapters. Some OOC-ness & fluff
1. The Wait

I do not own Inuyasha or its characters.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha stood in front of the well, his hands gripping the sides. He tried to convince himself that it was the heat from the afternoon sun that was making his palms sweaty but he knew he couldn't fool himself; he was nervous. Kagome was off with Kaede, improving her miko skills with training. Miroku and Sango were spending some quality time together; hopefully he wouldn't have his arm removed. Shippo was playing with some of the village children. This was Inuyasha's only time to go through the well to Kagome's time without anyone noticing. 'Come on, you can do it,' Inuyasha thought, jumping into the well before he could second-guess himself. A bright blue light surrounded him momentarily and then he was in the shrine's well house.<p>

_'You can do this,'_ he thought as he walked toward Kagome's home. _'Just be polite and don't yell and give her all your reasons and she couldn't possibly say no.'_ Inuyasha felt his throat go dry as he knocked on the door. Usually he would just barge into the house, but usually he was coming to get Kagome.

"Inuyasha, what a surpise," Mrs. Higurashi said when she opened the door. "What can I do for you?"

"I-I need something from you please Mrs. Higurashi," Inuyasha said anxiously.

"Well why don't you come on in," she replied with a smile. Inuyasha followed her inside, wiping his sweaty palms on his fire rat robe. "Would you like a cup of tea?" Inuyasha nodded, trying to calm the butterflies in his stomach. _'I can do this, I can do this.' _He watched as Mrs. Higurashi bustled around the kitchen, reminding him of Kagome's mannerism, as she would make dinner for the group. 'What if she says no?' he thought worriedly. _'What if she doesn't want Kagome to stay with me? What if she thinks it's too dangerous?'_ Mrs. Higurashi pulled him out of his depressing thoughts by setting a cup of tea in front of him, smiling gently. She could tell he was nervous about something, but she wasn't sure what it was. She knew Kagome was safe; Inuyasha would never let anything happen to her and that calmed any worry she had.

"Mrs. Higurashi, I came to ask you for something very important," Inuyasha said, looking her in the eye. "I don't know how things are done in this time so I hope I'm not doing anything wrong but in my time you always ask the parents first." Mrs. Higurashi's breath caught in her throat, her eyes widening slightly. "I would like Kagome to become my mate and I've come to ask you for your blessing since Kagome's father isn't alive."

"Inuyasha," Mrs. Higurashi said softly.

"I promise I'll be a wonderful mate to her. I'll love her more than anyone could ever love a person and I'll protect her with my life. I'll always make sure she's safe from harm and that she has enough food to eat and a proper roof over her head. If she wants to have pups I will love and care for our pups and help her raise them. I just, I love her more than I've ever loved anyone and more than I ever will love anyone and I want to be with her forever," Inuyasha said hurriedly, taking a deep breath as he finished. He could feel himself blushing, his face getting hot. He was never good at talking about his feelings and telling Mrs. Higurashi everything hadn't been easy, but she needed to know how much he cared about her.

Mrs. Higurashi sat back in her seat, shocked by everything he said. She definitely didn't expect to have this conversation with Inuyasha when she opened the door today, but she couldn't honestly say she was surprised. She knew that one day Inuyasha would come ask her for her blessing, she just hadn't expected it to happen so soon. She looked at the half-demon boy sitting in front of her, looking nervous and fidgety but unwavering. She knew that Inuyasha and Kagome loved each other deeply and she knew that no one would be a better husband to Kagome. But she also knew if Kagome married Inuyasha, she would be living in the Feudal Era. She was torn between her motherly need to protect her child and her desire for her daughter to be as happy as humanly possible. And Kagome's happiness was with Inuyasha. Mrs. Higurashi put her cup down gently, taking a deep breath. She could see Inuyasha become more and more anxious as the seconds passed.

"Inuyasha," she said softly, watching his ears twitch. "I would love for you to marry Kagome." Inuyasha's eyes lit up with happiness, his mouth opening slightly. "However, there are two conditions."

Inuyasha's mouth snapped shut as she said this, internally groaning. _'What_

_could she want from me? I'll do anything to mate Kagome.' _"Anything you want Mrs. Higurashi. What do you need me to do?"

"First thing is you have to wait for Kagome to finish high school before you propose."

"When is that?" he asked anxiously. He hated when Kagome went off to school and spent so much time studying for her tests. But he knew that finishing school was a matter of honor for Kagome and that was something he could understand.

Mrs. Higurashi walked over to a calendar posted on the wall, silently counting the days. "If Kagome passes all of her tests, 34 days. But if she doesn't pass all her tests, she'll be in school for another 4 months."

Inuyasha's heart sunk at the thought of having to wait another 4 months. _'That's so long to wait. But if she passes her tests it won't be as long. Ugh that means I'm going to have to let her come back more to study for her tests.'_ "Okay, I can do that. What's the second thing?"

Mrs. Higurashi smiled, walking over to Inuyasha. "You have to call me Mom from now on." She kissed his forehead quickly, watching as he blushed slightly. "Welcome to the family Inuyasha."

"T-thanks M-mom," Inuyasha stuttered.

"So do you have a ring for Kagome?" Mrs. Higurashi asked curiously.

"A ring?"

" Yes, in the modern era when a man proposes to a woman he gives her a ring. This ring is the kind of ring you give at the wedding ceremony," she said, pointing at the simple gold band on her hand. "But when you propose you usually give the girl a ring with a stone in it. Hold on one second while I get my album; I think I have a picture."

Inuyasha sat quietly as his thoughts spun, wondering what other modern era traditions he needed to know about. '_A ring with a stone? Who wants a pebble on their ring?' _

"Here it is," Mrs. Higurashi said, sitting next to him. "This is my wedding album and this is an engagement ring." She pointed at a much younger picture of her husband and herself, a small diamond ring shining on her finger.

"I have a ring like that," Inuyasha said softly, a thoughtful look on his face.

"Really?"

Inuyasha nodded, his throat tight. "Yes, it was my mother's ring. She used to wear it all the time when I was a pup. Would that be okay to give to Kagome?"

"Oh yes, family heirlooms are always appropriate," she said, touched Inuyasha would give Kagome something so precious to him.

"It'll need to be cleaned up too. But I'm pretty sure that it'll fit her. She has small hands like my mother did."

"Well you just bring the ring to me one afternoon before you propose and I'll get it cleaned. Come back one day while Kagome is at school and we can sit and talk about all the wedding things you need to know. I'm sure you and Kagome are going to have a ceremony in your time, but she'll probably want to have a wedding in this time too. A wedding is a very special time for a woman," she said happily.

"Do you think Kagome will say yes?" he asked, worry creeping into his mind.

"Of course she will; Kagome has been in love with you for years. She'll be thrilled to be your wife."

Inuyasha sighed in relief. "Thanks Mrs, err I mean Mom. I better get back before anyone notices I'm gone." Inuyasha stood up, walking to the door. "Thank you again. For your blessing and your advice and your help. And for Kagome."

"Come back soon Inuyasha," Mrs. Higurashi said, waving good-bye. "Take good care of Kagome for me."

_'34 days,'_ Inuyasha thought as he entered the well house. _'I can wait 34 days.' _


	2. The Suspicions

After talking to Kagome's mother, Inuyasha began to be more openly affectionate to Kagome. It started out slowly. One afternoon he would hold her hand as they walked to the field where her miko training would take place. He blushed slightly as Kagome looked at him in surprise but said nothing. Then they began taking walks through the forest together. Sometimes they didn't even talk; they just enjoyed each other's company. Kagome had no idea what had gotten into Inuyasha but she was happy to be getting his attention and affection. Inuyasha was simply happy to have her at his side so much. He still had to share her with everyone else but he was pleased to have private time with her. His favorite time to go on walks with her was shortly before sunset. They would walk to the Goshinboku to sit on Inuyasha's favorite branch and watch the sunset. Inuyasha sometimes dozed off at these times, too relaxed to stay awake. Of course Kagome would notice this. She would feel his hands get a little looser on her waist and she would know he was sleeping. He never slept for more than a few minutes but she always stayed still, hoping he would rest a little longer.

The rest of the gang tried to stay quiet as they watched Inuyasha's subtle changes in affection. He was still gruff with everyone else but he was gentler towards Kagome. He didn't call her wench as much; they still fought but their fights lacked the fire they once had. But the gang finally broke their silence one night as Inuyasha pulled Kagome into his lap as she served dinner. Sango's eyes widened, Miroku's jaw dropped and poor Shippo nearly choked on his ramen. They all continued to stare as Inuyasha and Kagome ate their ramen, Kagome sitting comfortably in his lap.

"What?" Inuyasha asked, his mouth still full of ramen.

"Why are you being so weird?" Shippo asked bluntly. "Are you sick?"

Miroku covered Shippo's mouth, silencing the kitsune. "What Shippo means to say is we've noticed you've become more affectionate toward Kagome-sama and we were wondering why that was."

"Keh, it's none of your business," Inuyasha said as he and Kagome blushed. Kagome expected him to move her off his lap in embarrassment, but he just continued eating his dinner, avoiding everyone's looks.

* * *

><p>A few days later...<p>

"Kagome-chan," Sango said as they walked toward the market, "do you know why Inuyasha has been acting so differently toward you?" Kagome shook her head, looking up at the clear blue spring sky.

"No I don't know why. But I'm not going to complain about it; I like his affectionate side."

"Aw Kagome-chan you're blushing," Sango teased, happy for her best friend.

"No I'm not," she exclaimed, her hands covering her cheeks.

"Well I'm glad you and Inuyasha are so happy together; you guys have been through so much together. Between Koga claiming you as his woman and Kikyo coming back from the dead and Naraku trying to kill us all the time, it's finally time for you and him."

"I wonder if he feels the same way," Kagome sighed.

"If he didn't feel the same way, why would he be acting like this?"

Kagome shrugged her shoulders. She knew Sango was right, but she couldn't keep her old uncertainties from creeping into her mind.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile across the village...<p>

"Inuyasha, can I ask you something?" Miroku said as they sat alone in Kaede's hut.

"Keh, fine," he replied.

"Why are you acting so differently toward Kagome-sama?" Inuyasha blushed faintly, looking at the ceiling. "I've never seen you so affectionate to her before. You usually get like this if she's been injured in battle or when she's ill, but now you're like this all the time. What's going on?"

Inuyasha walked toward the doorway, checking to see if anyone was around before sitting back down. "If you tell anyone what I'm going to tell you, I will kill you," Inuyasha said, glaring at Miroku. Miroku nodded, wondering if his curiousity was going to get him killed. "I'm going to ask Kagome to be my mate," he said softly, blushing more.

"What?" Miroku nearly shouted.

"Shut up. God I don't want the whole village to come running, sheesh."

"When did you decide this?" Miroku asked, clearly in shock.

"After we defeated Naraku. I already asked her mom for her blessing and she gave it to me, but she said I have to wait till Kagome finishes school."

"When is that?"

"If she passes all her tests, 3 weeks."

"Whoa you're serious about this."

"Of course I am," he said angrily. "I want Kagome to be my mate."

Miroku stood up, shaking Inuyasha's hand. "Congradulations then."

"Don't congratulate me yet; she hasn't said yes yet. I don't know if she'll say yes at all."

"Why wouldn't she say yes? I mean sure you're aggressive and violent and hot tempered and don't listen-"

"Are you trying to make me feel better or worse?" he asked dryly.

"But Kagome loves you despite all this. She'll definitely say yes."

"I hope so," Inuyasha said worriedly, "I hope so."


	3. No one likes separation

Kagome sighed as she finished packing her bag, setting the surprisingly light backpack on the ground. _'I don't want to leave,'_ she thought as she sat on the floor next to her bag. _'But I have to leave. I need to study for my tests so I can graduate and I can't do that here. Between miko training and spending time with everyone, I'd never get any work done.'_ Kagome got to her feet, walking slowly toward the door. _'Inuyasha won't be happy about me being gone so long. Two weeks is a long time.'_ She began to walk through the forest, letting her feet guide her while her thoughts wandered.

"Kagome," Inuyasha said as she stood in front of the Goshinboku. "What are you doing here; I thought you were supposed to be training with the old hag."

"Inuyasha, you need to be more respectful to Kaede," Kagome said, crossing her arms. "And a child got sick in the village so she went to take care of him. Can I come up?" she asked, looking up at him from his branch. Inuyasha jumped down quickly, scooping her into his arms before jumping back onto the branch.

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist as she relaxed against him. "What's wrong Kagome? Something's bothering you; I can tell."

"From my scent?" she asked.

"Yes and you have this sad face on. What's bothering you?"

"I have to go back to my time," she said softly.

"Keh, that's all? You go back all the time; what else is new?" he replied.

"I need to go back for a longer time, I have to go back for two weeks."

"Two weeks!" Inuyasha exclaimed. "Why do you need to go back for so long?"

"I have to finish taking my tests," she said, bracing herself for an argument. "If I don't pass all my tests then I won't graduate until the ending of summer. I need time to study."

"So you have to go?" Inuyasha said quietly.

"If I want to do well, yes," she replied.

"Then you should go back. For a while anyway."

"What?" Kagome said, looking up at Inuyasha in shock.

"Keh, I said you should go back. This school thing is important to you right?" Kagome nodded silently. "Then you should go back and study if you have to. No point in you waste all that time over the years to fail at the last moment."

"Thank you Inuyasha," she said, throwing her arms around him. _'Here I was preparing for a big fight and he gave in so easily,' _she thought as Inuyasha hugged her back.

"Just don't forever to come back wench or I'll have to deal with the runt constantly whining about you."

"Will you try to be nice to Shippo while I'm gone?"

"Keh, I'll be nice if he is," Inuyasha said, crossing his arms. "But if he starts trouble with me I'm gonna give him a beating."

Kagome sighed, shaking her head. _'Hopefully they don't kill each other while I'm gone.'_

* * *

><p><em><em>Two days later...

Kagome sighed, looking down at the books scattered across her desk. She had only been gone for 2 days and she already missed everyone. _'I wonder what everyone is doing,' _she thought, holding a picture of them in her hands. It was taken last summer when Kagome had brought cameras to the Feudal era. (a/n: that's a story for another time =x) The sun was setting behind them, painting the sky a beautiful range of reds and oranges. Kagome had shown Kaede how to work the camera and begged her to take a group picture of them. Miroku's hand was hidden behind Sango, probably rubbing something he shouldn't have, which explained the blush on Sango's face. Shippo stood in front with Kirara, smiling broadly after a day of fun with the camera. Kagome stood next to Inuyasha, a slight look of surprise on her face. At the very last second Inuyasha had wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him. He didn't smile in the picture, looking at the camera with his usual bored expression. But the picture captured them perfectly.

"Inuyasha, I wonder what you're doing," Kagome said outloud as she stretched her arms above her head.

"I'm right here wench," Inuyasha said, opening her window.

Kagome gasped in surprise, slightly embarrassed that he heard her. "Inuyasha what are you doing here? It's nowhere close to being time for me to go back."

"Keh I know that stupid. I just came here because I was bored and there was nothing else to do." Inuyasha sat on her bed, resisting the impulse to sigh in happiness. In truth Inuyasha was dead tired. He had spent the afternoon chopping down trees to build a hut for him and Kagome. Even with Tetsuaiga to cut down trees, it still took a lot of energy to do. He was planning on building the hut a little bit away from the village: not so far away that he and Kagome couldn't get to the village quickly but not so close that they couldn't have some privacy._ 'If it takes this much energy just to cut down and haul the trees, building the hut might kill me,' _he thought, leaning against the wall. _'Especially since I want to build a big hut.' _Inuyasha wanted Kagome to have enough room in her house for anything she would want.

"Well you can stay Inuyasha, just try not to bother me while I study please?" Kagome begged.

"What are you studying for?" he asked, stifling a yawn.

"My math test; I didn't realize how far behind I had gotten," Kagome moaned.

"You're bad at that math stuff; you should study hard."

"Thanks," Kagome said dryly, pulling out her notebook. For the past two days, Kagome hadn't been able to focus properly on her schoolwork, always having something distract her. But knowing Inuyasha was sitting on her bed calmed her. _'Who knew Inuyasha would actually be the one to help me focus on my school work?'_ she thought.

'_It smells really nice in here,' _Inuyasha thought as his eyes began to drift shut. He was completely surrounded by Kagome's scent, the soft vanilla smell filling his nose and relaxing him. The only sounds he could hear were Kagome's pencil scratching on her page and the gentle wind outside rustling the leaves of the Goshinboku. Inuyasha felt at peace, knowing Kagome was with him. Being apart from her for two days had been harder than he thought. He had gotten used to her presence, to hearing her musical laugh or smelling her vanilla scent, that he felt a little empty without her around. He was still surprised he managed to wait two days before he came to her. _'Who would have thought the person who aggravates me the most also relaxes me the most?'_ he thought as he drifted to sleep.

* * *

><p>A few textbook-filled hours later...<p>

_'Okay I'm done for tonight,' _Kagome thought, rubbing her eyes tiredly. She stared at the numbers in her textbook till they blurred before her eyes, signaling the end of her studying. Kagome stood up and stretched, turning toward her bed. "Inuyasha," she said softly, a smile on her face. Inuyasha laid sleeping on her bed, his dog-ears twitching every few seconds as if he was tracking in his dreams. Kagome sat on the bed next to him, stroking his hair gently. _'He must be really tired if he fell asleep so easily.' _She watched him sleeping for a moment, happy he was finally getting some rest._ 'Now where am I supposed to sleep?' _she thought. _'There is enough room on the bed for me to sleep too.' _Kagome blushed faintly at the thought of Inuyasha waking up next to her. _'He's sleeping in my bed and I am not sleeping on the floor.' _ Kagome laid down next to him, covering them both with a blanket._ 'He won't mind sharing my bed; he'll be happy I didn't kick him onto the floor.'_ As Kagome began to drift to sleep, she felt Inuyasha's arms wrap around her waist, pulling her closer. Kagome's eyes opened in shock, looking up at Inuyasha to find him still asleep. He nuzzled her hair momentarily and then lay still, sleeping deeply. Kagome smiled at him, her eyes closing once again. _'He's even affectionate in his sleep.'_


	4. Finding the ring

Inuyasha snuggled closer to the warm object against his chest, his arms wrapping around it tighter. He opened his eyes slowly, cursing the bright sunlight that was streaming through the window. "Kagome," he said softly, somewhat surprised to find her sleeping in his arms. He brushed the hair out of her eyes carefully, being mindful of his sharp claws. Kagome shifted in his arms, snuggling closer to him as her arm wrapped around his body. Inuyasha was tempted to just go back to sleep, to spend a day in Kagome's room. But he knew she had to wake up for school; he didn't know what time it was and he hoped she wasn't going to be late. "Kagome," Inuyasha said, shaking her shoulder slightly. "Wake up Kagome, it's morning; you have school."

"Five more minutes," she mumbled against his chest.

Inuyasha shook his head, laughing slightly. "No you need to get up now Kagome or you might be late for school."

Kagome rubbed her eyes as she stretched, emitting an almost feline-like growl. "I'm up, I'm up," she said as she opened her eyes. She blushed instantly remembering where she went to sleep and who was the warm object she was just cuddled up against. "Oh s-sorry for all the cuddling and everything," she stammered in slight embarrassment. She thought she would be awake before Inuyasha and manage to get out of bed first.

"Keh, just hurry up and get dressed before you're late for school wench," he said, getting off the bed and walking out of the room.

"Good morning Inuyasha," Mrs. Higurashi said as he walked into the kitchen.

"Morning Mrs. Hi-… um I mean Mom," Inuyasha replied, still unused to it.

"Would you like some breakfast?" she asked, lighting the stove. Inuyasha nodded, sitting at the table. "I'll make you some French toast then. It's one of Kagome's favorites." Inuyasha watched carefully as Mrs. Higurashi prepared breakfast, trying to remember all the steps. Kagome came running down the steps as she finished the last piece, setting the plate filled with French toast in front of Inuyasha.

"Morning mama, " Kagome said as she sat next to Inuyasha. "Yay French toast!"

"I thought you might enjoy it," Mrs. Higurashi said, laughing softly. She watched as the pair ate breakfast quickly, obviously enjoying their breakfast.

Kagome sighed in happiness as she leaned back in her chair. "That was delicious Mom. Oh no I'm gonna be late!" she said, jumping up from her seat as she looked at the clock.

"I'll get you to school," Inuyasha said, getting up from his seat.

"Thank you Inuyasha!" Kagome hugged her mom quickly before racing out the door. "Come on Inuyasha."

"I'm coming, I'm coming," he replied as he walked out of the house. It was another sunny spring day; you could feel the summer in the air. "Get on my back; we'll be at your school in no time."

* * *

><p>"Inuyasha do you have a minute?" Mrs. Higurashi asked. Inuyasha just returned from Kagome's school and was heading to the well house when she stopped him.<p>

"Sure, what is it?"

"I just wanted to invite you to dinner tonight with the family; Sota will be upset that he missed you this morning."

"Um, sure thank you," Inuyasha said shyly. He still wasn't used to the open acceptance Kagome's mother gave to him. He was used to humans fearing him and hating him even when he had done nothing wrong; to be openly welcomed felt…odd to him. _'But it is Kagome's mom. Kagome had to get her accepting side from somewhere. She accepts everyone good or bad in my time.' _

"Also if you're not busy one afternoon, you should bring Kagome's engagement ring so we can take it to the jeweler cleaners. It would probably be best if we went during the day while Kagome is at school so she doesn't find out."

Inuyasha nodded, his thoughts drifting to his mother's ring. "I'll bring it soon for you to see; I have to find it first," he said, walking to the well house. "I'll see you at dinner."

"Bye Inuyasha," Mrs. Higurashi said, walking back to her house. _'He's going to make a fine husband,'_ she thought, smiling to herself.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha walked deep into the forest, letting his memory guide his feet. The last time he had been there was before Kikyo pinned him to the tree with her arrow. <em>'What reason did I have to come back?'<em> he thought as he finally reached his destination. Deep in the forest was a huge lake being filled by a waterfall. _'The water is gonna be freezing,'_ he thought as he walked near the edge of the lake. Inuyasha jumped through the waterfall into the cave hidden behind it. He quickly shook the water from his robe before walking deeper into the cave. _'I must have grown a lot,' _he thought as he bumped his head on his ceiling.

In the back of the cave was a small pile of things Inuyasha treasured. They were mostly his mother's things that he managed to save before he was thrown out of his house. Inuyasha sat next to his mother's belongings, overwhelmed by his emotions. _'What would mother think about everything?' _he thought, stroking the lid of one of the larger boxes. _'I know she would love Kagome; they're so much alike. They're both smart and kind and loving.'_

Inuyasha lifted the cover of the largest box, breathing slowly to hold his emotions back. In the box was his mother's favorite kimono, a cream colored kimono that had a cherry blossom tree on it. Inuyasha sighed as the memories of his mother came rushing back, remember her soft voice and her musical laugh, the nights they spent outside looking at the stars, the days she spent reading stories to him. He closed the box back, unwilling to be distracted from his task. _'I need to find the ring.'_ He reached for a small black box sitting toward the back of the pile, picking it up gently. He opened the box carefully, revealing a gold ring with an emerald stone. It was the ring his mother always wore, her most prized possession. His father had given it to her on the night of their mating and Inuyasha was supposed to give it to his mate. "I'm going to do it Mother," he said softly, looking down at the ring. "I'm going to give it to Kagome. I'm going to make her my mate." Inuyasha snapped the box closed and walked back toward the entrance of the cave, thinking of the list of things he still needed to do.

* * *

><p>Thoughtscomments/opinions? Will Kagome suspect anything? Can she pass all of her finals? Will Inuyasha manage to pull off a proposal? Or will someone show up to ruin it all?


	5. An easy schedule and the engagement ring

"Inuyasha, what are you doing here?" Kagome asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"Oh I invited him for dinner," Mrs. Higurashi said, setting an extra plate at the table. "I hope you're hungry Inuyasha; I made a lot of food. Sota, Father, dinner is ready."

"Hey Inuyasha, I didn't know you were here," Sota said as he walked into the kitchen and sat at the table.

"Demon!" Kagome's grandfather yelled, throwing one of his "sacred sutras" at Inuyasha's head.

Inuyasha peeled the paper off of his head, looking more than a little annoyed. "Hey old man, I thought I asked you-"

"Grandpa you can't throw your sutras at Inuyasha every time he comes here!" Kagome exclaimed, her face flush with frustration.

"Sorry about that," Grandpa replied, "it's a reflex."

"Keh, good thing your stupid sutras don't work," Inuyasha replied, crossing his arms. "If it was one of Miroku's sutras then I might be in trouble."

"What do you mean they don't work?" Grandpa exclaimed. "These are sacred sutras that have been handed down through generations of this family."

"Grandpa we've heard this story before," Sota groaned, putting his head on the table.

"Now now everyone calm down. It's time for dinner," Mrs. Higurashi said, placing the last dish on the table.

"Food!" Inuyasha and Sota said simultaneously, picking up their chopsticks.

* * *

><p>After dinner, Inuyasha followed Kagome upstairs, plopping himself on her bed.<p>

"So what did you do today Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as she sat in her desk chair.

Inuyasha's mind thought back to his long day. After he had retrieved his mother's ring and placed it in a more convient location, he spent the afternoon chopping down more trees for his and Kagome's hut. _'Keh by the time I finish building this hut, there won't be any trees left in the forest.'_ But Inuyasha found immense pleasure in building his own home. He had spent so many years without a place to call his own; building the house that would protect him and Kagome and maybe even their pups if they chose to have them filled him with happiness. Inu-demons took great pride in protecting their mates and Inuyasha was no exception, even if Kagome wasn't officially his mate yet. His demon side chose her and would except no one else, even if Kagome did reject him.

"Inuyasha," Kagome called, waving her hand in front of his eyes. "Earth to Inuyasha."

"What are you doing wench?" he asked, grabbing her hand gently.

"You zoned out on me when I asked what you did today so I was trying to get your attention," she replied, lacing her fingers between his.

Inuyasha tried to fight back butterflies as he felt Kagome's fingers interlace with his. "I didn't do much, just relaxed in the forest. How did your school thing go?"

Kagome sighed, shaking her head. "Not so good. Every time I think I'm catching up, they introduce something new and I'm completely lost again. I might need a miracle to pass my tests next week." Kagome's heart sunk at the thought of having to spend the entire summer in school. She wanted to be able to spend time in the feudal era with everyone and finally stop worrying about class.

"Do you think you can catch up to your class if you study really hard?" Inuyasha asked worriedly.

"Maybe. It'll take a lot of work but I think I might be able to pull it off. It just means a lot of days studying in the library and a lot of late nights studying," Kagome groaned.

"Well then get to work," Inuyasha said, unwillingly letting go of her hand. "I don't want you to complain all summer about your stupid school thing."

"You're right," Kagome sighed, going back to her desk. "Just don't fall asleep on my bed again."

"You weren't complaining when you were cuddled close to me," Inuyasha said softly, covering his mouth as it slipped out. _'I've been spending too much time around the monk,'_ he thought worriedly, hoping Kagome didn't hear him.

But she did hear him; she was in too much shock to respond properly to him. So she chose not to respond to him, trying to focus on her work instead.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha and Kagome fell into an easy pattern that suited them both. Every day they would have breakfast together and Inuyasha would take her to school. While Kagome was at school, Inuyasha would go back to the feudal era and work on building their home. He enjoyed planning the layout of their home, where each room was going to be and how big everything would be. Once the sun set Inuyasha would go to the modern era and have dinner with Kagome and her family. After dinner Kagome would do some studying and Inuyasha would fall asleep with Kagome joining her when she was done her schoolwork. It was a simple schedule that worked for both of them.<p>

When Kagome began her week of finals, Inuyasha didn't return back to the feudal era; instead he went looking for Mrs. Higurashi. "Mom," Inuyasha said uncertainly as he walked into the living room, still unused to calling her that.

"Yes Inuyasha?" she replied, coming down the stairs.

"I've brought Kagome's ring." Inuyasha pulled the small black box out of his robe, holding it out to her.

"Can I see it?" she asked, reaching for the box. Inuyasha nodded, hoping she would approve of the ring. Mrs. Higurashi gasped as she opened the box, alarming him. "Oh it's beautiful Inuyasha; Kagome will love it,"

Inuyasha sighed in relief, all of the tension leaving his shoulders. "Are you sure?"

"I'm absolutely positive. All it really needs is to be cleaned properly. We can go now if you'd like," she said with a smile. "But you'd have to change."

"Into what?" Inuyasha asked cautiously.

"I bought you some clothes to wear; follow me," she said, walking back up the stairs.

A few minutes later...

Inuyasha left the shrine with Mrs. Higurashi, dressed in a loose fitting pair of jeans and a red shirt. His regular baseball hat covered his dog-ears. His hand rested protectively over the pocket that held Kagome's ring as Mrs. Higurashi led him down the street. He still couldn't get used to the weird things in Kagome's time: the weird smoky smell that always lingered in the air, the weird metal things that sped down the streets, the delicious and sometimes disgusting smells that surrounded them. Sometimes he wondered why Kagome always insisted on coming back.

"Inuyasha, we're here," Mrs. Higurashi said, stopping in front of a store Inuyasha had never been in before. The window front was filled with jewelery: gold bracelets, silver necklaces, multicolored jewels that Inuyasha had never seen before. He followed Mrs. Higurashi into the store silently, looking at the jewelery in the showcases. _'Would Kagome prefer something like these?' _he wondered.

"Hello, can I help you?" an older man asked from behind the counter.

"We'd like to have a ring cleaned please," Mrs. Higurashi said, gesturing to Inuyasha. Inuyasha took out the ring box, setting it on the counter. He resisted the urge to grab the ring back as the old man reached for it, opening the box carefully.

"My, this is a lovely ring," the man said, looking closely at it. "It won't be a problem to clean it; you can pick it up tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? Why can't you do it now?" Inuyasha asked gruffly.

"Because I have other orders that need to be tended to young man. You can pick it up at this time tomorrow and pay for it then."

"That sounds perfect," Mrs. Higurashi said, grabbing Inuyasha's hand. "We'll be back tomorrow then."

"But but but," Inuyasha stammered as he was pulled outside. "How do we know nothing is going to happen to Kagome's ring? That old man could be a thief for all we know!" he exclaimed.

"Inuyasha don't worry; you can trust him." Inuyasha growled softly, looking back at the store. "If the man turns out to be a thief you can destroy his store tomorrow okay?" she said, trying to pacify him.

"Fine," Inuyasha replied, turning away from the store.

"Come on I need to do some grocery shopping; you can carry the bags," Mrs. Higurashi said cheerfully. Inuyasha suppressed a groan. _'The things I'd do for Kagome and the family.' _Inuyasha wondered momentarily when everyone stopped being _Kagome's_ family and just started being family. He shook his head, following close to Kagome's mother and letting the thoughts drift away.

* * *

><p>Author's note: Isn't this a cute scene with Inuyasha and Kagome's mom ^_^ reviewscomments/opinions are greatly appreciated.


	6. The Plan

Inuyasha sat on a branch of the Goshinboku, taking a break after putting up another wall of his hut. He was just about to fall asleep when his favorite scent reached him on a breeze. _'Kagome,'_ he thought, fighting his exhaustion. He jumped out of the tree, walking to the clearing where the well was.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled as she saw him enter the clearing. She dropped her bag by the well and ran towards him, a radiant smile on her face. "Inuyasha I did it! I passed my tests!"

Inuyasha froze, his mind tripping over itself as he processed what she said. _'Did she say she was done?'_ he thought. Inuyasha caught Kagome as she ran into his arms, spinning her around to keep her momentum from knocking them both over.

"I did it Inuyasha; I passed all my finals!" she said excitedly, her eyes shining with joy.

"Congratulations Kagome," Inuyasha replied, setting her down. "So you don't have to go to school anymore?"

"Nope I'm finally finished. I just have to go back one afternoon for graduation and I'm finished for good. Come on, let's go tell everyone," Kagome said, grabbing his hand and dragging him toward the village.

Inuyasha glanced at Kagome from the corner of his eye. He couldn't remember the last time he had seen her so completely happy, with nothing to worry or upset her. She had seen so many horrible things since she started coming to the feudal era that Inuyasha worried it would ruin her natural happy spirit. But even with everything that she had seen, she was still able to laugh and smile and he thanked kami for that.

"Everyone I'm back!" Kagome said as she entered Kaede's hut.

"Kagome, I missed you!" Shippo said, launching himself at her knees. Kagome laughed and picked up the kitsune, hugging him tightly.

"I missed you too; I missed all of you," she replied.

"We haven't seen you in so long Kagome-chan," Sango said, smiling at her best friend. "I've been bored here without you."

"How did your tests go Kagome-sama?" Miroku asked.

"I passed all of my tests; I don't have to go to school anyone," she replied with a smile, unable to hold back her happiness.

"So you don't have to leave anymore?" Shippo asked, looking up at her.

"Well I'll still have to go back sometimes to see my family and stock up on supplies, but I won't have to be gone for as long anymore. I can spend more time here with everyone," she said, smiling toward Inuyasha.

"We should celebrate then," Miroku said, getting to his feet. "Let's go to the market and have a big dinner tonight in Kagome's honor."

"Yeah, let's go," Shippo agreed, trying to push everyone out the door.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha walked through the forest, the moonlight shining between the tree branches, lighting his way. Kagome's dinner had gone amazingly, everyone talking and laughing and enjoying Kagome's return. Everyone was sleeping in Kaede's hut but Inuyasha found himself too restless to sleep. He quietly snuck out of the hut and was now walking through the forest in order to clear his mind. <em>'Kagome's done school now,' <em>he thought as he arrived at the Goshinboku. This was the tree that started it all, where he first met Kagome as she pulled the arrow out of him_. 'I can ask her to be my mate now. But how? Her mom said to do something romantic but I don't know how to do that!'_ Inuyasha sighed, sitting at the base of the tree. _'I need help,' _he thought, looking up at the moon. He thought back to the afternoon he spent in Kagome's kitchen with her mom.

_**Flashback**_

"So Inuyasha how are you going to propose to Kagome?" Mrs. Higurashi asked, sipping her tea.

"Huh? Propose?" Inuyasha asked confusedly.

"How are you gonna ask her to be your mate?"

Inuyasha sat silently for a moment. How was he going to ask Kagome to be his mate? He couldn't just blurt it out; Inuyasha didn't know much but he knew that was _not _the way to do it. "Umm I'm not sure actually."

"Could I make a suggestion?" Inuyasha nodded, open to any help he could get. The last thing he wanted was for Kagome to reject him because he did it the wrong way. "You have to do something romantic, something Kagome would love. You have to show her how much you care about her and how important she is to you."

"But Kagome knows that already," Inuyasha said.

"Does she really?"

"Keh of course she does. I've gotten hurt tons of times protecting her; I wouldn't have done that if I didn't care about her," he replied.

"Well that is true, but you have to show her you care about her in a more romantic way. You have to do something that shows you've been paying attention to what she likes, okay?"

Inuyasha nodded, "Yeah, I think I get it now."

_**End Flashback**_

_ 'I have to do something Kagome would like; only problem is what would she like?' _Inuyasha stared up at the night sky, hoping the stars would give him some help_. 'Keh stupid stars don't even give enough light to see by, let alone give me an idea.'_ Inuyasha leaned his head against the tree, closing his eyes. _'Wait, I know what she would like!' _he thought, jumping to his feet and running back to Kaede's hut.

* * *

><p>What's Inuyasha planning? Can he pull it off? Will Kagome suspect anything and ruin his surprise? Let me know what you would like to see :D<p> 


	7. The Question

This chapter is dedicated to ninjamidori, a fabulous reader who always reviews my stories. This fluffy moment is for you my fellow ninja.

-Ninjanervana

* * *

><p>"Hey Sango-chan, have you seen Inuyasha anywhere?" Kagome asked as she stood in the doorway of Kaede's hut.<p>

"No, I haven't seen him since this morning when he left," Sango replied. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah everything is fine," Kagome said, smiling as she walked to the field where Kaede was waiting. _'Ever since I came back two days ago Inuyasha has been acting strangely,' _she thought. _'What's going on with him? He acts all cute and sweet in my time then when we come back here, he vanishes. Does he not want to act like this in front of everyone else? Does he want someone else?' _Kagome thought back to the painful days when Inuyasha used to leave her to go see Kikyo. _'No, Inuyasha wouldn't do that again…right?'_

Inuyasha ran back to the village after taking a quick bath in the river. He knew how Kagome was about cleanliness so he spent an hour in a nearby river cleanng himself and his fire rat robe. (a/n: he doesn't have the option of covering himself with cologne like modern boys do lol) Everything was in place for him to propose to Kagome. It took him all afternoon to find the perfect place to do it, but it was worth all the effort as he finally arrived at Kaede's hut. The sun was beginning to set. He had to leave now with Kagome if he was going to get her to the spot on time. "Kagome," Inuyasha yelled as he entered the hut.

"Inuyasha, not so loud, I'm right here," she replied, covering her ears. She sat inside the hut with the rest of the gang, preparing dinner. "Where have you been all day?" she asked, trying not to seem to curious.

"Uh…I had things to do," he replied, trying not to meet her eye. He couldn't very well tell her that he spent the afternoon planning how to ask her to be his mate.

Kagome nodded, knowing he was avoiding her question._ 'He's keeping something from me,' _she thought sadly. "Okay well dinner's gonna be ready in five minutes so just take a seat."

"I can't stay for dinner," Inuyasha said, surprising Kagome.

"Why not?" Kagome asked, looking up at him. Inuyasha never skipped dinner. Ever.

"I just can't, okay?" Kagome looked away from him, trying to be upset with him. _'Why should I be upset? He hasn't done anything wrong,'_ she thought dejectedly. "But I need you to come with me."

"Why?"

"I just need you too," he replied, "come on."

"How long do you think it's gonna be till she sits him?" Miroku whispered.

"I give it five minutes," Sango replied, shaking her head.

"No way, Inuyasha's an idiot. I wouldn't even give him 3 minutes," Shippo said, stroking Kirara.

"Just come with me wench; why do you have to ask so many damn questions?" Inuyasha shouted in aggrivation._ 'Why is it so hard for her to just come with me? We're gonna miss it if she keeps being so difficult.' _

"Inuyasha sit!" Kagome yelled before walking outside.

"Toldja so," Shippo said, laughing at Inuyasha.

'That wench,' Inuyasha thought, prying himself off the floor. He ran outside, following her down the road. He stood in front of her, stopping her from stomping away. "Kagome, you have to come with me," he said, annoyance leaking into his voice.

"Why!"

"Because I wanna show you something that's why!" Inuyasha yelled back, startling a bird in a nearby tree.

"Oh," Kagome said softly, blushing over the way she overreacted in the hut. "Okay then."

Inuyasha felt like falling over; he spent all that time fighting with her and arguing with her and being sat just for her to say oh. He crouched in front of her, allowing her to climb on before running down the path._ 'If I hurry, we can still make it,' _he thought, looking at the sun as it nearly vanished below the horizon.

Kagome rested her head on Inuyasha's shoulder, enjoying the wind as Inuyasha ran quickly down the road. "Inuyasha, I'm sorry for saying the word," Kagome said softly. "I shouldn't have done that."

"Keh, it's alright; not like you haven't done it a million times before," he replied, shaking his head.

Kagome closed her eyes as the gentle rocking of Inuyasha's movement's relaxed her. She loved these moments when it would be just the two of them together, not running from any demons but just being together while he ran. She didn't know how long he ran or how far they had gotten, she had fallen asleep for a bit, but she was suddenly being shaken awake by a gentle hand.

"Kagome, wake up," Inuyasha said softly. Kagome opened her eyes to see her favorite amber ones staring back at her.

"I'm awake," she replied, standing up. "Where are we?"

"We're a few villages away from the well. I need you to close your eyes."

"Why?" she asked curiously.

"Why do you have so many questions tonight?" Inuyasha sighed. "Just trust me and close your eyes…please." Kagome closed her eyes, smiling as she felt Inuyasha's hand hold hers and began to pull her forward.

Inuyasha thought his heart might beat out of his chest as he led Kagome down the gentle slope toward the field. He didn't think he had been this nervous in his entire life; the butterflies in his stomach threatening to make him sick. When he was finally satisfied with where he had positioned her, he took a step away, pausing to just take in her beauty. "Okay, you can open your eyes," he said softly. This is the moment that would begin either the best time of his life or the worst.

Kagome gasped as she opened her eyes. She was standing in a field with hundreds of fireflies lighting the summer night. It was like all the stars from the sky were floating on earth. "Oh Inuyasha, it's beautiful," she said happily, turning toward him.

Inuyasha smiled slightly. Kagome's reaction was exactly what he wanted. "I remembered years ago you spent the night outside so you could watch the fireflies so I thought you might like this place. I spent all day looking for here."

"You remembered that?" she replied, surprised Inuyasha had remembered something so small.

"Of course I did; I always remember when it comes to you Kagome," he said, stepping closer to her.

"Thank you so much Inuyasha." Kagome internally shook her head at her silliness; she had gotten so worked up over Inuyasha being gone all afternoon and he was here preparing this for her.

"Kagome," he said softly, drawing her from her thoughts. He stood in front of her, his eyes shining with the brightness of the fireflies. "I have to tell you something and I need you to not interrupt me okay?" Inuyasha swallowed, trying to fight the sudden dryness of his throat.

"Okay Inuyasha," she said warily.

"Kagome…I-I love you. I really truly do." He watched her eyes widen, wondering if that was a good sign or not. "I care about you more than anyone, I always want to be around you, I feel like I'm going crazy when you're gone. I always want to be able to smell your scent and hear your laughter and watch that beautiful smile of yours. I want to be able to protect you and take care of you and love you forever," he said, finally taking a breath. He lowered himself onto one knee, taking the small jewelry box out from his robe. Kagome's eyes began to water, her hands covering her mouth. _'Oh shit, don't tell me she's going to cry. Did I do something wrong?' _Inuyasha thought, panicking. "Kagome, I would be honored if you would be my mate," he said, opening the jewelry box to reveal his mother's ring. The five second pause between his speaking and Kagome replying seemed to last a lifetime to Inuyasha. His heart raced in his chest, his palms were sweating and his lungs felt like they couldn't get enough air.

"Yes!" Kagome replied, launching herself into his arms. "Yes Inuyasha, I'll be your mate." Inuyasha fell backwards, Kagome landing on top of him as she hugged him tightly.

'_She said yes she said yes she said yes!'_ he thought ecstatically. Inuyasha sat up, pulling Kagome into his lap. "This was my mother's ring," he said softly as he took it out of the box. "She told me when I found someone I loved and I wanted to mate to give her this ring." Inuyasha slid the ring onto the third finger of Kagome's left hand, just like Mrs. Higurashi had told him. "It's a perfect fit," he said, smiling at her.

Kagome smiled back at him, her tears streaming down her cheek. "I love you Inuyasha."

"I love you too Kagome," Inuyasha said softly, brushing her tears away gently before leaning down and kissing her softly. She was his.

* * *

><p>I hear wedding bells ^_^ Inuyasha and Kagome are engaged but will the road to the altar be smooth or full of potholes? A few unexpected guests, kidnappings, some angry siblings and an objection at the wedding? Sounds like a rough road ahead<p> 


	8. Breaking the News

Kagome yawned as she walked back into Kaede's hut, Inuyasha's hand in hers. The sun had come up not too long ago, the village slowly beginning to wake up. After Inuyasha's proposal, they had spent hours in the firefly field, having the private time they both desired. Kagome's hand touched her lips gently, blushing faintly at the memory. They ended up sleeping on the branch of the Goshinboku, Kagome snuggled in Inuyasha's arms, instead of returning to Kaede's hut and waking the others.

"Where have you two been all night?" Miroku said as he sat up, a lecherous grin on his face.

"None of your business monk," Inuyasha replied as he blushed, sitting on the floor.

"That sounds like Inuyasha," Sango yawned as she rubbed her eyes. "Is it morning already?"

"Yes and Inuyasha and Kagome are only just returning," Miroku replied.

"Can I tell them?" Kagome asked, looking at Inuyasha.

"Why not? They'll find out soon enough and if we wait too long they'll be angry," he said as he pulled Kagome into his lap.

"Inuyasha and I are getting married," Kagome said excitedly, a huge smile stretching across her face.

"What!" Sango and Shippo said while Miroku smiled knowingly. Kagome held out her hand, showing them the ring on her finger.

"Congratulations Kagome-chan!" Sango said, hugging her tightly. "I'm so happy for you two."

"Congratulations to you both," Miroku said, clasping their hands. "May your union be blessed with love and many children."

"Not anytime soon," Kagome said quickly as she and Inuyasha blushed deeply.

"Sango, Inuyasha and Kagome have admitted their love for one another, don't you think we should join them?" Miroku said, sitting next to her.

"W-what?" Sango said, her eyes wide.

"Sango, will you bear my children?" he asked, rubbing her butt.

"Miroku you pervert!" Sango yelled as she slapped him. "Will you never learn?"

"Kagome, does this mean Inuyasha is going to be my dad?" Shippo asked from his seat on her lap.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha, unsure of what to tell the little kitsune. Inuyasha nodded, a faint smile on his face. "Yes Shippo, that will make Inuyasha your father."

"Does that mean I have to stop fighting with you?" Shippo asked Inuyasha.

"Keh, it would be weird if we didn't fight runt," Inuyasha replied, rolling his eyes. "Things won't change much kid. Just Kagome and I will have our own home together. You can stay with us too."

"Like a family?"

"Exactly like a family," Inuyasha said, wrapping his arms around Kagome's waist. _'My family.'_

* * *

><p>The news of Inuyasha and Kagome's upcoming mating quickly spread throughout the village. While most humans would have been completely against a human and demon getting married, everyone in the village seemed truly happy to them. The villagers had seen Inuyasha and Kagome together so much over the years; they knew it was only a matter of time before they got married. Who would be a better partner for the miko who got rid of the Shikon No Tama than the hanyou who helped her gather the pieces?<p>

"I can't wait to see Mom and tell her the good news," Kagome said as they walked toward the well.

"Keh, she'll start asking when she's going to get grandchildren," Inuyasha replied, remembering the countless times he had overheard Mrs. Higurashi say she wanted grandchildren with dog ears. Inuyasha scooped Kagome into his arms and jumped into the well, allowing the blue light to envelope them. Inuyasha came out of the well house, setting Kagome on her feet.

"Mom I'm home!" Kagome yelled as she opened the front door.

"I'm in the kitchen," Mrs. Higurashi replied. "Are you hungry?"

"Yes, but Inuyasha and I have something to tell you first," she said as she walked into the kitchen. Inuyasha sat in his regular seat at the table, watching Kagome glow with happiness.

"Oh really? What do you have to tell me?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

"Inuyasha and I are getting married!" Kagome squealed, jumping up and down.

"Congratulations! I knew you two would end up together," Mrs. Higurashi said, hugging her daughter. "How did the proposal go Inuyasha?"

"Keh the wench didn't wanna leave the hut so I could show her my surprise. She sat me before I could even take her there," Inuyasha replied, rolling her eyes.

"It's not my fault; you were acting weird all day. How was I supposed to know you were going to propose to me?" Kagome retorted.

"You weren't supposed to know wench; that was the point of it being a secret. Didn't think you'd sit me for it though."

"Wait a minute, Mom, you knew?" Kagome asked in surprise.

"Oh yes I knew all about it. I helped him plan it," she replied with a smile.

Kagome opened her mouth to reply as the front door opened. "Mom, is there anything to eat?" Sota said, walking into the kitchen. "Oh hey Kagome, Inuyasha. I didn't know you guys were coming today."

"Well we didn't know we were coming until today," Kagome replied. "But we had a big surprise."

"Did Inuyasha finally ask you to marry him?" Sota said with a mischievous smile.

"How'd you know?" Kagome asked.

"I figured he would ask you eventually," Sota laughed. "So that's the only thing the surprise could be. It's gonna be so cool having Inuyasha as a big brother; can I take him with me to school one day?"

"No," Inuyasha said, shaking Sota's hand. "From what Kagome says, that place sounds like a torture camp; I aint going."

"Fair enough," Sota said with a shrug. "So when are you getting married?"

Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other; their planning hadn't gotten that far. "Not sure yet, but as soon as possible," Inuyasha said, taking Kagome's hand in his. His heart jumped as Kagome laced her fingers between his.

"How about next month?" Mrs. Higurashi suggested. "We can have the wedding at the shrine; a month will give us enough time to plan everything. We'll need to get a dress, decorations, a cake, food." Mrs. Higurashi began to make a list of all the things they needed to do, her mind going into wedding mode.

"Is a month good for you?" Kagome asked Inuyasha.

"I'd prefer sooner, but I guess I can wait a month," he replied, smirking. "I waited this long for you."

"You only waited a few weeks for me to finish school."

"But I've had to wait five hundred years for you," he said softly, brushing his thumb against her cheek.

"Mom, Inuyasha and Kagome are being gross," Sota whined as Mrs. Higurashi looked at the happy couple, thoughts of grandchildren floating through her mind.


	9. Kidnapped

"Sango, I wish you could come through the well for my wedding," Kagome said as she flipped through a bridal magazine. The Inuyasha gang sat beneath the shade of a huge tree, having a picnic lunch. Inuyasha leaned against the trunk of the tree, his eyes closed as Kagome sat next to him, turning through magazines with Sango. Her mother had sent her back to the feudal era with tons of bridal magazines so they could start planning the wedding. Miroku looked occasionally with them while Shippo chased after butterflies.

"I wish I could come too; the weddings in your time look so different," she replied, looking at the poufy wedding dresses in the magazine. "Your clothes are so different too."

"Keh what do you expect; look at the clothes Kagome wears normally," Inuyasha said offhandedly.

"Inuyasha sit," Kagome said, debating what type of wedding dress she would like.

"What was that for wench?" Inuyasha said annoyed as he pulled himself off the ground.

"Hey Inuyasha, look at the mens' clothes," Miroku said, trying to save his best friend. Inuyasha grimaced as he looked at the pale grey suit. "Is this what Inuyasha has to wear Kagome-sama?"

"Well maybe not exactly like that, but something similar," Kagome replied. Inuyasha opened his mouth to say he wasn't gonna wear that, but he knew he would just get sat and have to wear it anyway. He snapped his mouth closed and leaned back against the tree, determined to ignore them. "Sango, you would look amazing in this bridesmaid dress," Kagome said, pointing to a short black and pink dress.

"What's a bridesmaid?" Sango asked curiously.

"A bridesmaid is a close friend or relative of the bride who helps her plan her wedding and get dressed on her wedding day. She makes sure everyone is where they need to be on the day of the wedding and she helps with everything."

"Sounds like a big job," Miroku said, ogling the women in the wedding magazine.

"Oh it is; she's like the female form of the best man. Though the best man has the bigger job of getting the groom to the altar," Kagome replied.

"Sounds like that would be Miroku's job," Inuyasha said.

"What would be my job Kagome?" Shippo asked as he ran over to them.

"Hm, I'm not sure," Kagome said, thinking for a moment. "You would be a ring bearer."

"What do they do?" Shippo asked, wanting to be involved.

"A ring bearer has a super important job; they have to keep the wedding rings safe until the day of the wedding and make sure they're protected. Because if anything happened to the rings, there wouldn't be a wedding," Kagome said, ruffling his hair.

"Kagome, I wanna go to your time," Shippo whined, sitting on her lap.

"Sorry runt, but only I can go to her time," Inuyasha said, secretly proud of his ability to go into Kagome's world.

"Don't worry Shippo, I'll bring back lots of wedding pictures," Kagome promised.

Inuyasha got to his feet suddenly, standing in front of Kagome. "Just when I thought it was gonna be a good afternoon," Inuyasha muttered.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked, but her question was answered as soon as she saw a whirlwind coming toward the group._ 'Koga.' _The whirlwind pushed Inuyasha out of the way, kneeling in front of Kagome.

"Hey Kagome," Koga said, kissing Kagome's hand.

"Hello Koga, how have you been?" she replied, gently pulling her hands out of his.

"Way to run me over flea bag!" Inuyasha yelled, getting to his feet.

"Next time don't stand in my way mutt," Koga replied. "And I've been well Kagome. It's mating week so I thought I'd come see my woman."

_'Oh crap,'_ Sango thought, wishing she had her hirakotsu with her as she got to her feet. She watched as Miroku and Inuyasha did the same, getting into their fighting stance. _'Why did he have to come during mating week; it's going to be hell getting him to leave.' _

"I'm not your woman Koga," Kagome said, crossing her arms.

"Of course you are Kagome," he replied, his eyes darkening slightly.

"No she's not wolf. She's going to be my woman," Inuyasha said, pulling Kagome to her feet and shielding her with his body.

"What!" Koga yelled. "Tell me he's lying Kagome."

Kagome stuck her left hand out, showing him the engagement ring. "No he's not; Inuyasha and I are getting married in a few weeks."

"You," Koga hissed, standing face to face with Inuyasha, "you stole Kagome away from me."

"I was never yours to steal!" Kagome shouted. "I was flattered by your interest Koga, but I wasn't yours."

"Koga, maybe you should leave," Miroku said, gripping his staff.

"Kagome will be mine," Koga said, punching Inuyasha in the face. Chaos ensued as Inuyasha and Koga began to fight.

"Koga stop it!" Kagome yelled as Inuyasha slashed Koga's arm.

"They won't stop Kagome; they're battling for you," Sango said, standing next to her.

"What? What do you mean?" Kagome asked, her eyes focused on Inuyasha.

"This is the time of year where the wolf demons mate. Since Koga considers you his woman, he came for you to mate. He feels challenged by Inuyasha so he won't give you up without a fight and Inuyasha would never give you up. They might fight to the death," Sango said softly.

Kagome screamed as Inuyasha was kicked into a tree, blood trickling down his forehead. "Inuyasha!" she yelled, running toward him without a thought. She was a few feet away from him when an arm wrapped around her waist, yanking her away from him. "Koga, let me go," Kagome said as she struggled to get out of his grasp.

"Not a chance," Koga said, throwing her over his shoulder. "You're mine now," he said as he ran off.

"Inuyasha, Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted, looking at his unconscious body before she was knocked out.

* * *

><p>*insert dramatic music here* Kagome's been kidnapped by Koga, Inuyasha's been knocked unconscious, what's gonna happen next? Will Inuyasha save her in time or will the entire wedding be thrown off course by one wolf demon's crazy mating instinct? Thoughtscomments/reviews are appreciated


	10. Her Hero

Warning: This chapter is not for people who like Koga. You have been warned. Also dont kill me for what i do to Kagome *hides*

* * *

><p>Kagome whimpered as she slowly opened her eyes, her head throbbing. <em>'Where am I?' <em>she thought, sitting up slowly. She rubbed her head gently as she looked at her surroundings, wishing the throbbing in her head would stop. _'A cave.'_ Kagome stood up slowly, leaning against the cave wall. The cave was dimly lit, the floor covered in fur pelts. _'Inuyasha, I hope you're okay,' Kagome _thought as she walked toward what she presumed was the opening of the cave. The cave got brighter and brighter as she walked forward.

"Where do you think you're going?" Koga said, standing at the mouth of the cave.

Kagome stumbled back a step, startled by him. _'Now what am I gonna do?' _Kagome wished she had something, anything to protect herself with until Inuyasha could find her. Her mind flashed back to Inuyasha being kicked into the tree, his head bleeding slightly. _'Will he be able to come get me? Will he be okay?'_ she thought worriedly. "Koga, let me go now. Don't make this situation worse than it is," Kagome said in what she hoped was a brave voice.

"No Kagome. You're going to stay here with me. I'm not going to let you go back to the mangy half breed mutt," Koga said venomously.

"Don't talk about Inuyasha like that!" Kagome shouted, her voice echoing off the empty cave walls.

"You're going to be my mate Kagome; not his," he said, walking toward her, his eyes frenzied.

* * *

><p>"Inuyasha, wake up!" Shippo said, tugging at his haori.<p>

"Shippo, that's not the best way to help," Sango said gently, pressing a piece of cloth to the bleeding wound on Inuyasha's head. His demon blood was helping the wound close quickly, but Inuyasha still hadn't woke up.

"But he needs to wake up now! He has to save Momma Kagome," Shippo exclaimed, tears in his eyes.

"What are you yelling about?" Inuyasha muttered, slowly regaining full consciousness.

"Inuyasha, Koga kidnapped Kagome!" Shippo said, relieved Inuyasha was finally awake.

"What!" Inuyasha yelled, his eyes snapping open. He jumped to his feet, only to stumble as his head began to spin.

"Try to slow down," Miroku said, going to his side. "Your head was bleeding a minute ago."

"Keh, I'm not weak like you stupid humans," Inuyasha replied. "Which way did they go?" Shippo pointed toward the deeper point of the forest and watched as Inuyasha ran in that direction, leaving them all behind.

_ 'I'm coming for you Kagome; just hold on please,' _Inuyasha thought, following Kagome's scent through the forest. Inuyasha's fear made him run faster, wanting to have Kagome safe in his arms. Demons were more dangerous during their mating time, being more aggressive and less considerate of people. Inuyasha rubbed his eyes as his vision began to tinge red around the edges. _'What the hell is going on?'_

* * *

><p>"Koga stay away from me!" Kagome exclaimed, backing up slowly. "I'm getting married to Inuyasha."<p>

Koga's eyes narrowed as Kagome's engagement ring caught the little sunlight coming into the cave. "Why would you want to marry that mutt anyway? He's never treated you properly. He always insulted you and put you in danger; he even left you behind to run after that dead miko. I can be a better mate to you Kagome, just give me a chance."

"Yeah and kidnapping me is the perfect way to show what a good mate you can be," Kagome said sarcastically. "Inuyasha will come and save me." _'Probably not the best idea to argue with him,'_ a small voice in her mind said. _'Why poke the angry bear or I guess wolf?' _

"Then I'll have to make you mine before he gets here," Koga replied, grabbing one of her arms.

"Don't touch me," Kagome said, pulling her arm out of his grasp and slapping Koga hard enough to make her hand sting. _'Now you've done it,'_ the voice said.

"How dare you," Koga said, his eyes wide with fury. Kagome could see the madness in Koga's eyes; this wasn't the Koga she was friends with. The Koga she knew would never treat her like this. He would never kidnap her and knock her unconscious. He would never scare her like this or treat her this way. This was someone completely new, someone who terrified her and sent chills down her spine. Koga slapped Kagome, sending her flying into the wall.

Kagome winced as her head hit the wall, her vision blurring. She put her hands up in front of her as Koga walked toward her. _'Inuyasha, where are you?'_ she thought in a panic, her eyes filling with tears. "Koga please, stay away from me," Kagome begged.

"I can't Kagome," he replied, grasping her arms tightly. "You will be mine." Kagome closed her eyes as Koga brought his face closer to hers, tears streaming down her cheeks. _'Inuyasha help.' _

"Koga!" Inuyasha yelled from the mouth of the cave, his sword drawn. "Let go of her now!" Kagome's eyes snapped open, her head turning toward him. She gasped when she saw him, her eyes widening. Although Inuyasha had his Tetsusiga in hand, he was still in his full demon state. His eyes were blood red, no longer the warm amber that she had fallen in love with. Purple streaks had appeared on his cheeks, making him look more like Sesshomaru than he normally did.

"What are you doing here mutt?" Koga asked, pushing Kagome behind him. Kagome gasped as she fell to the floor, feeling the hard stone cut into her leg.

"Kagome is my mate," Inuyasha yelled, swinging at Koga. Koga dodged his attack and kicked back, sending Inuyasha into the wall. The fight continued in the small cave, shaking bits of rock down from the ceiling. Koga was quick to avoid some of Inuyasha's attacks, but he couldn't escape the blind fury of Inuyasha's demon form.

Inuyasha's hand locked around Koga's neck, strangling him slowly. "Never touch mate again," Inuyasha hissed, tightening his grasp.

"Inuyasha," Kagome whispered softly, tears running down her cheeks. Inuyasha turned toward her, not releasing his grip on Koga. His heart clenched as he took in Kagome's tear stained cheeks, her fear filled eyes, the blood on her legs. "Inuyasha, stop please."

"Mate," Inuyasha said softly, loosening his grip slightly.

"Inuyasha, I want to leave. P-please Inuyasha, take me home," she said softly, her tears coming more quickly as she began to lose control of her emotions. As much as Inuyasha's demon wanted vengeance against Koga, his first priority was his mate. Inuyasha punched Koga, knocking him unconscious before letting him fall to the floor unceremoniously.

Inuyasha kneeled in front of Kagome, gazing at her with red eyes that seemed much gentler than earlier. "Mate," he said softly, scooping her and running out of the cave without a glance backward.

Inuyasha finally stopped running when he decided he was far enough from the cave and Kaede's village. He jumped onto a high branch of a tree, pulling Kagome against his chest tightly. Inuyasha nuzzled Kagome's neck as his eyes slowly changed back to their amber color, trying to comfort her. "Kagome, I'm so sorry," he whispered.

Kagome looked up at him, relieved his eyes had changed back. The relief was short-lived as the memory of everything that just happened re-entered her mind. "Oh Inuyasha," she cried, burying her face in his haori. "I w-was so s-scared," she stammered, her words barely distinguishable between sobs.

"Shush, it's okay now," Inuyasha said, stroking her hair gently. "You're safe now Kagome; I'm so sorry I didn't get there sooner." Inuyasha held her tightly, kicking himself for not protecting her better. "I'm sorry I couldn't keep you safer Kagome; I'm so so sorry."

"Are you okay Inuyasha? How's your head?" she asked, her fingers brushing where the wound had been.

"Keh, you get kidnapped and you're asking if I'm okay," Inuyasha said, wiping the tears from her face. "I'm fine Kagome. I was more worried about you. If I didn't get there in time…I would have never forgiven myself," he said softly, his eyes closing.

Kagome gripped Inuyasha's haori tightly, trying to stop another round of tears. "You got there in time; that's all that matters," she said softly, allowing Inuyasha's scent to calm her.

Inuyasha kissed Kagome's forehead softly, feeling her body shake slightly from everything she had been through. "I will always protect you Kagome. With my life I will guard you."

Kagome smiled slightly, looking up at him. "I love you Inuyasha."

"I love you too Kagome," Inuyasha replied, kissing her softly as his fingertips brushed the spot on her neck where her mating mark would be. "I love you more than anything."


	11. Aftershocks

Inuyasha watched as Kagome slept, the fire illuminating her soft features. It had taken a lot of coaxing to get Kagome to return to the village. Her encounter with Koga had left her shaken to her core. Inuyasha couldn't blame her; how else would you react when you were kidnapped a few hours ago. Inuyasha growled at the thought of Koga. No doubt when the wolf's mating time was over he would come running back to Kagome, begging for her forgiveness. _'But will she forgive him?'_ Inuyasha wondered. Kagome had the biggest heart out of everyone he had ever met, but he didn't know if even she could forgive this. Inuyasha sighed, leaning his head against the wall. _'I should have protected her better,'_ he thought. An inu-demon's number one priority was protecting his mate. No wonder Inuyasha's demon side had come out. But this time, his demon side didn't overwhelm him; it joined with him. _'Maybe my demon joined with me because we both wanted to protect Kagome.'_

Inuyasha's thoughts were disturbed as Kagome began to shift in her sleeping bag. Her soft whimperings tore at Inuyasha's heart. _'She's having a nightmare,'_ he thought, quickly going to her side. Her face was covered in a light sheen of sweat, her bangs sticking to her forehead.

"Kagome," Inuyasha said softly, not wanting to wake the others. They had fussed over her enough when they were awake. Inuyasha's demon side had just wanted to scoop her into his arms and take off running. "Kagome, wake up," he said, resting his palm against her cheek. Her skin was hot, worrying him that she might be getting sick.

Kagome gasped and opened her eyes suddenly, startling him. "I-inuyasha," she said, throwing her arms around him. Kagome held onto him tightly, trying to fight back the images of her nightmare. Her heart raced, her skin burned with heat, her stomach churned, and she felt like there wasn't enough air in the hut.

Sensing her distress, Inuyasha lifted her into his arms and carried her outside. The cool night air helped calm Kagome's racing senses. She let Inuyasha's gentle rocking step calm her as the images in her mind began to slow down. Inuyasha unconscious, his forehead bleeding. Koga appearing at the mouth of the cave, blocking her way to freedom. Him gripping her arms tightly, his head coming toward hers. Kagome shivered at the thought as Inuyasha settled them on his favorite branch of the Goshinboku. Kagome looked up at Inuyasha as he wrapped his haori around her shoulders.

"Are you alright?" Inuyasha asked, his expression worried.

Kagome nodded, wrapping his haori tightly around her body. The smell of Inuyasha surrounded her, making her feel protected. "I just had a bad dream," she said softly.

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her gently, being mindful of the bruises on her arms. When Inuyasha had seen Koga's handprints marring Kagome's perfect skin, he had nearly gone mad with rage. His demon side reappeared, wanting revenge for the injury to his mate. He wanted to tear Koga's throat out, ensuring he would never say Kagome's name again. But Kagome kept him from going. He couldn't leave her side, not seeing how vunerable she looked, how scared she was. So Inuyasha settled for tearing a few trees out by its roots.

"What are you thinking about?" Kagome asked softly, laying her head on his shoulder.

"You," Inuyasha replied, running his fingers through her hair. "Kagome…I'm so sorry."

"Stop sayin gyou're sorry," Kagome said, looking at him. "It wasn't your fault."

"I should have protected you better."

"You saved me Inuyasha."

"But you shouldn't have been kidnapped in the first place," Inuyasha said fiercely. "I should have protected you better. What kind of mate am I if I cant protect you from that stupid flea bag?"

"Inuyasha-"

"Kagome, if anything had happened to you…I don't know what I would have done," he said softly, looking into her eyes.

"Inuyasha, I'm okay. I'm here with you, safe in your arms. Don't think about what could have happened okay? And you're a wonderful mate Inuyasha."

"Yeah right," he said sarcastically.

"I'm serious," she replied, punching his shoulder gently. "You take care of me, you provide for me, you protect me. You love me. This one bad thing happened but it wasn't your fault and it wasn't my fault. It just…happened. That doesn't make you a bad mate."

"How do you have so much trust in me when I've messed up so many times?" he asked in an agonized voice, closing his eyes.

"Because I love you and I know you will always try your best to protect me," Kagome said confidently.

"I won't fail you again Kagome. I promise." Kagome smiled and snuggled back into his arms, sighing happily. Inuyasha watched as Kagome slowly fell asleep, looking calmer than before. _'I will always protect you Kagome. Always,'_ he thought, closing his eyes.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha and Kagome have gotten over this crazy hurdle on their way to the altar. But this won't be the last problem to pop up. What else could happen to them? Reviews are appreciated :D<p> 


	12. The trouble with visiting the past

19 Days until the wedding...

"Kagome, thank you so much!" Shippo said as he ran down the hill with his latest gift from modern times. This time Kagome had brought him some bubbles. It was a simple gift, something she used all the time when she and Sota were growing up, but it brought Shippo so much joy. She had to take a little time to explain to him how much it would hurt if it went in his eyes, but it seemed to be the perfect gift. Kagome leaned back on her hands, enjoying the soft summer breeze as she watched Inuyasha out of the corner of her eye. Something was wrong with him, that much she was sure of. He seemed more quiet and agitated over the past few days, but Kagome wasn't sure why. He sat in a tree nearby, close enough that he could watch Kagome while still getting some peace and quiet.

"Hey Inuyasha," Kagome called, looking up at him. Inuyasha's ear twitched, her only indication that he had actually heard her. "Why don't you come down here with me?"

"Why wench?" he replied, his eyes still closed against the afternoon sun.

"Because I want to sit with you and talk with you."

"Keh, not interested," he replied, too content to leave his spot.

"Inuyasha, sit," Kagome said softly, watching Inuyasha fall off his branch.

"What'd you do that for you stupid wench!" Inuyasha yelled, bounding to her side after he pulled himself off the ground.

"I got you to come, didn't I? Doesn't sound to stupid to me," Kagome laughed, smiling at him.

Inuyasha's mouth dropped open in disbelief. _'Pretty smart wench,'_ he thought proudly before sitting next to her. "So you wanted me here, what did you wanna talk about?"

"What's been bothering you lately Inuyasha? You've seemed different over the past few days."

"I'm fine," he replied quickly, watching Shippo as he chased after the bubbles he blew.

"No, you're lying," Kagome said, turning his face toward her. "Over the past few days you've been a lot quieter and you get agitated more easily. You don't seem like you've been sleeping much either. What's going on Inuyasha?" she asked softly.

Inuyasha wanted to tell her he was fine. He wanted to tell her to mind her own business and leave him the hell alone. But he knew he couldn't do that to her, not anymore. As hard as it was for him, he was truly trying to tear down his protective walls, to at least let Kagome in. He could say that he was fine but that was the coward's way out. And Inuyasha was no coward. "I…I've been dreaming about my mother lately," he said softly, looking down at Kagome's smooth pale hands. Her hands were so much like his mother's: warm, gentle, protective. Always there for a gentle or reassuring touch. "I don't know why I keep dreaming about her, but it bothers me."

Kagome held Inuyasha's hand in hers gently. "What do you dream about?"

"Just the times we had together when she was alive. Like when she used to comb my hair at night and when we would take walks through the garden at night, just doing things with her," he said sadly.

"Have you ever gone back to see her?" Inuyasha shook his head, holding Kagome's hand tighter. "Then we should go. Tomorrow let's go visit her."

Inuyasha looked up at Kagome in surprise. "Kagome, I-"

"No excuses Inuyasha, we're going tomorrow," Kagome said finally. Inuyasha shook his head, a small smile on his lips.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha tightened his hold on Kagome as they got closer to the village where he had grown up. He had been running most of the morning, Kagome on his bag to shorten the time it would take them to get there. He was hesitant to go back to his old village, considering the way they ran him out of the village, but Kagome insisted that they go visit his mother. Who are they to stop him she had told him. So they had set out after breakfast together, a mission in mind.<p>

Inuyasha slowed down as he reached the top of the hill outside of his old village. From the top, he and Kagome could see the small village sprawled out before them. "Is that the village?" Kagome asked as Inuyasha set her on her feet.

Inuyasha nodded, walking down the hill slowly. "You see that collapsed house at the farthest edge of the village? That's where I used to live." Kagome and Inuyasha walked in silence toward the village, Inuyasha's mind lost in the memories of his past, Kagome's thoughts wondering about him.

Kagome could see how tense Inuyasha was as they walked through the village, whispers of the villagers following them. _'Do the people remember him? Does he recognize anyone?'_ Kagome thought, looking around at the village. _'This must be so hard for him, coming back to the village where he was unwanted and chased out. No wonder he's stiff as a board.'_ She took Inuyasha's hand in hers, squeezing it gently.

"Half-breed!" a voice yelled behind them. Inuyasha froze momentarily, not turning around. He knew if he did, he might lose control. This village was full of people who mistreated him and his mother; he wanted nothing more than vengence.

"Do NOT talk to Inuyasha that way," Kagome yelled, turning to glare at the man, her hands on her hips. Inuyasha sighed, turning around to face who ever had spoken. Standing a few feet away were two young men and a much older man, possibly a father and his two sons.

"I wasn't talking to you woman. I was talking to the half-breed; we don't want you here in this village. What are you doing here anyway?" asked the young man.

"That's none of your business," Inuyasha replied, grabbing Kagome's hand. "Come on Kagome."

"You better leave," the man yelled as Inuyasha and Kagome began to walk away. "We don't want your kind here anyway."

"How dare you talk to Inuyasha like that!" Kagome said, pulling her arm out of Inuyasha's grasp. "You don't even know him and you're insulting him. What's your problem!"

"Kagome, just forget about it okay?" Inuyasha said, trying to control his temper. He was sick and tired of people like this guy treating him like he was dirt. He wanted to yell and tear down buildings, or better yet let Kagome scream at them. That would scare the villagers even more. But this one time Inuyasha didn't want any trouble. He just wanted to visit his mother and leave.

"I will not forget about it Inuyasha. These people need to learn that you can't treat people this way. You haven't done anything wrong." Inuyasha sighed, knowing Kagome wouldn't give up anytime soon. She would stand there and defend him for hours if she needed to. But that wasn't time that they had. Inuyasha picked Kagome up and threw her over his shoulder, walking toward the end of the village. "Inuyasha put me down right now! I'm not done talking to those people." Inuyasha ignored her and continued walking, letting her kick and scream about the villagers the entire time.

* * *

><p>reviews are welcome, they inspire me to write more :]<p> 


	13. Inuyasha's mother

Kagome gasped as Inuyasha led her to the garden behind his collapsed home. Although it had been nearly 60 years since the garden had someone to tend to it, it was still as beautiful as he remembered it. Colorful blossoms filled the air with their fragrant scent, taking Inuyasha back to his youth.

_Flashback_

_"Mother, what are you doing?" Inuyasha asked, standing beside his mother. izayol was on her knees, her hands covered in dirt as she reached for the bag of flower seeds. While Inuyasha didn't know much about what a lady should and shouldn't do, he knew they were supposed to remain clean and pretty. While his mother remained as beautiful as ever, she was most definitely not clean._

_"I'm planting flowers Inuyasha," she said, smiling at him. Inuyasha was sure his mother had the most beautiful smile in all of Japan, always so warm and happy._

_"But why don't you get a servant to do that?" he asked, sitting next to her._

_"Because it's good to create things with your hands, to love and nuture and help something grow. Here," she said, placing a few seeds into his little hand. "These are violet seeds. They'll bloom into pretty purple flowers if you take care of them. These can be your flowers in the garden." inuyasha smiled, happy to have a place in his mother's perfect garden. He copied Izayol's actions, digging a hole in the ground, placing the seeds inside, and gently covering it with dirt. "One day these flowers will grow big and strong like you," she said, smiling at her precious son._

"Inuyasha," Kagome said, standing in front of him. "Inuyasha, are you okay?"

Inuyasha shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. "Yeah, I'm fine," he replied, walking through the garden. He walked to the corner of the garden where his mother was buried. Her grave was surrounded by her favorite cherry blossom trees, providing shade for the visitiors. Kagome stood next to Inuyasha as he seemed to stare into space.

_Flashback_

_It was a cold, rainy day when they buried his mother. He was the only real mourner among the people in her funeral procession. It was only him and the servants of his mother's household. The servants helped bury her out of propriety and respect. Nne of the villagers came to pay their respects. After burying Izayol, the servants went back into his home to pack and leave. No one wanted to stay with him. What did a child know about running a household, much less a half-demon child? As the servants left, Inuyasha sat by his mother's grave, crying tears that would be hidden by the pouring rain. He stayed outside all night. He could juust imagine his mother telling him that he'll catch his death if he stayed outside in the icy rain. 'Good,' he had thought as he fell asleep. 'Better to be with mother than here alone.' The next day he was chased from his home._

Inuyasha was brought out of his thoughts by the sight of Kagome walking toward his mother's grave. She bowed before she set her bag on the ground and began pulling the weeds that surrounded her headstone. Inuyasha took a deep breath before joining her, cutting the over grown grass around her headstone. Inuyasha found his mind oddly quiet as he cleaned with Kagome, the only sound between them were the birds chirping in the trees. This small labor of love was the only thing he could give to his mother.

Kagome rose when she was satisfied with the job they had done, rummaging in her bag for the box of incense she had brought. As she lit the incsense and began to pray, Inuyasha shot to his feet, his heart clenching. "Inuyasha," Kagome said, looking at his tense figure.

"I need space," he said quickly before walking into the thicket of trees nearby.

Kagome sighed, watching his retreating figure. "Sorry about that," Kagome said, looking at the headstone. "You know how hard this is for hi. I'm Kagome by the way. I'm going to be Inuyasha's mate in a few weeks," she said with a smile. "I thought Inuyasha and I should come pay our respects before the wedding. But being back here…it isn't easy for him. You were the only family he knew and he was so young when he lost you. As much as he tries, he's still hurting from losing you." Kagome looked toward the trees where Inuyasha had disappeared, straining her eyes to try and catch a glimpse of him. "Your son hasn't had the easiest life. He's been mistreated and hurt a lot. But things are a lot better now. He has people he can count on to be there for him and help protect him. A family of sorts. He has me and Sango and Miroku and Shippo and Kaede and Kirara. He even has my family there to care for him too. So don't worry too much about Inuyasha; he'll be okay."

Inuyasha watched Kagome carefully, listening to everything she said. Kagome was right; he did have a family to care for him now, people to have his back. Inuyasha took a deep breath before walking out from the trees toward Kagome. She looked up at him, trying not to startle him as if he was a shy deer. He sat next to Kagome, gently taking her hand in his. He took a deep breath, looking at his mother's headstone. "Hey mother," he said softly, barely audible to Kagome. "I'm sorry I took so long to come back and see you; life's been hard since you left. But I'm okay now, I have a lot of friends who are there for me even if they drive me insane a lot of the time." Kagome elbowed Inuyasha gently in the ribs. "And I've found a mate. She's human like you. And I love her a lot." Inuyasha cleared his throat, his voice getting rougher. "I promise I'll visit more mother; I love you," he said before getting to his feet and walking away. Kagome sat there in awe; she had never seen Inuyasha show so much of his emotion before. "Wench, are you coming?" Inuyasha called irritably.

"I'll come back and visit you too," Kagome said before getting up. Inuyasha was standing a few feet away, his back to her. He had had enough of his emotions for one day and was ready to leave his mother's garden. As they walked out of the garden, Kagome paused beside a flower bush, causing Inuyasha to glance back at her. "These are my favorite flowers," she said, smiling as she tucked one behind her ear, "violets."

* * *

><p>Author's Note: i have absolutely no knowledge about botany so if i got any facts wrong, i'm sorry. but wasnt that a cute scene? that's one thing that Inuyasha and Kagome can cross off their list but they arent anywhere done, there's still a lot to do and very little time to do it. Can they fit it all in before the wedding?<p> 


	14. Sending out invitations

17 Days until the wedding…

"Welcome home," Mrs. Higurashi said as Inuyasha and Kagome walked into the kitchen.

"Hi Mom," they said simultaneously, looking at each other. Mrs. Higurashi laughed softly at their surprised expressions.

"How has wedding planning been Momma?" Kagome asked, sitting at the kitchen table. She knew that technically she should be the one planning her own weddings, but it was so much easier to let her mother do it since she was in the modern era and Kagome spent so much of her time in the feudal era.

"Oh it's been wonderful, I just finished filling out all the wedding invitations actually. I'll show you one," Mrs. Higurashi said happily, going into the living room.

"Why don't we just tell everyone that we're getting married instead of sending invitations?" Inuyasha asked.

"Because it's so much nicer to send fancy invitation," Kagome replied.

"Keh, sounds like a waste of time to me. All this wedding stuff does."

"Inuyasha, all of this stuff that you think is a waste of time is part of a wedding. The invitations and the decorations and the cake and everything. All of this stuff is important to me," she said angrily.

"Which is the only reason I'm putting up with all this stupid stuff," he muttered. Kagome's anger disappeared in a second. As gruff and annoyed as Inuyasha sounded, he did say something sweet. Kagome kissed his cheek quickly as her mother came back into the living room with a box.

"These are the invitations," she said, removing one from an envelope and handing it to Kagome and Inuyasha. It was a square invitation, completely black on the outside with red and white flowers on the front surrounding Kagome and Inuyasha's name. The invitation opened vertically to reveal a black inside with more red and white flowers and a large white square at the center, announcing the time and place of their wedding.

"Wow Mom, these invitations are beautiful," Kagome said softly, gently running her finger over the writing. _'This is really happening,'_ she thought. _'Inuyasha and I are really getting married.' _

"Do you like them Inuyasha?" Mrs. Higurashi asked. Inuyasha nodded, internally agreeing with Kagome about the beauty of the invitation. "They had the flowers in a lot of different colors but I chose the red because it reminded me of you."

"They're absolutely perfect," Kagome said with a smile, leaning against Inuyasha. "Thank you so much."

"I'm glad you like them," Mrs. Higurashi replied. "Since you're back, you can hand deliver Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka's invitations. It would probably be better if you told them about the wedding yourself." Kagome sighed, putting her head on the table. She could just picture how her friends would react. '_After complaining about Inuyasha so much, they'll be shocked to say the least,' _Kagome said, sitting upright.

"Are you gonna come with me to meet them Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, hoping he would say yes. _'Maybe they would flip out less if he's there.' _Inuyasha wrinkled his nose at the thought of spending time with Kagome's friends. They were loud girls who never stopped talking or asking him questions.

"Inuyasha has to help me do some stuff at home," Mrs. Higurashi said before Inuyasha could respond. He was slightly worried by the excited look on her face, but figured she was the lesser of two evils.

"I guess I'm going in alone," Kagome sighed, walking toward the phone.

* * *

><p>"Eri, Yuka, Ayumi, it's so good to see you guys!" Kagome exclaimed as they arrived at the resturant.<p>

"It's so good to see you too Kagome," Eri said after they all hugged her.

"Yeah, your grandfather said you had stomach flu. How are you feeling?" Yuka asked, looking concerned.

_'At least he thought of something normal for me to be sick with,' _Kagome thought. "I'm doing fine. Actually I'm more than fine; I'm great. I have so much to tell you guys."

"And we have things to tell you. Hojo has been asking about you a lot lately," Eri said with a wink. "He wants to ask you out on a date."

Kagome felt herself blush, slightly embarrassed by her friends constant attempts to fix her up with Hojo. He was a nice guy but he just wasn't for her. "You guys-"

"Kagome can't go out with Hojo; she has a boyfriend right?" Ayumi said, looking at Kagome. "You're still with him, aren't you?"

Kagome thanked every god above for Ayumi. "Yes, I'm still with him. I actually called you guys here to talk about me and him."

"Are you finally gonna dump him?" Yuka asked.

"No! Of course not," Kagome exclaimed.

"Why not? You always complain about how hot tempered he is," Eri said.

"And how jealous he gets," Yuka added.

"How angry he makes you sometimes."

"And how he was two-timing you before."

"You would complain about how rude he was too."

"We're getting married!" Kagome shouted, interrupting her friends' increasing list of Inuyasha's less desirable qualities. Kagome watched as her friends' jaws dropped, their eyes wide with shock. _'Maybe I could broken it to them in a better way,' _Kagome thought, nervously tugging at her skirt.

"You're getting married?" Ayumi said in disbelief. "Really?" Kagome nodded, holding out her hand to show them the engagement ring on her finger. "Oh my god, this ring is beautiful! Congratulations Kagome!" she said, hugging her tightly. Eri and Yuka snapped out of their stupor and hugged her also.

"This is so sudden Kagome," Eri said as she was handed her wedding invitation. "I mean you're so young, we just finished high school."

"I know I seem a bit young to get married, but I know Inuyasha's the one for me. Why wait to start life with the person you love?" Kagome replied with a smile.

"That's so romantic," Ayumi sighed, a dreamy look in her eye.

"And what are you and Inuyasha going to do for work?" Yuka asked.

Kagome scrambled in her mind for an excuse as she looked at her friends. It wasn't as if she could tell them she was going to be living in the Feudal Era with her half demon husband so she wouldn't really need a job. "Um, Inuyasha's family actually has a business in America that they'll have him run. We're going to move there after the wedding."

"America, that's so far away," Eri said sadly. "We won't get to see you much."

Kagome's eyes began to water as Eri's words set in. These three girls were her best friends, the people she had spent most of her life growing up with. She would miss them dearly once she moved to the Feudal Era. "I know; I'm going to miss you guys a lot but I can't be separated from Inuyasha."

"You can't stand in the way of true love," Ayumi said.

"I guess not," Yuka laughed. "You're so bad for waiting so long to tell us Kagome; we only have two weeks to find a dress for the wedding!"

Kagome's eyes went wide at Yuka's comment. _'A wedding dress! Oh my god I'm getting married in nearly two weeks and I don't have a wedding dress! How could I have forgetten; what am I going to do? I can't get married without a wedding dress!'_

"What's going to be your wedding theme?" Eri asked, pulling Kagome from her internal breakdown.

"It's going to be the Feudal Era," Kagome said after a moment of thought. "Inuyasha is going to be dressed up as a half-dog demon and I'm going to be the priestess of the Shikon No Tama."

"That's really creative," Ayumi said happily. "Do we have to wear anything special?"

"No, you guys can just wear dresses; I'll handle the rest. " Kagome glanced at her watch, surprised at how late it had gotten. "I've got to go guys; I have a lot of wedding stuff to do. But I'm glad I got to see you all." Kagome hugged them all before leaving the restaurant, her mind filled with wedding plans.

"Do you think it's a good idea for Kagome to get married so young?" Yuka asked as the restaurant door closed behind Kagome.

"It may not be the best idea, but I don't think I've ever seen her so happy. This is what she wants," Ayumi replied.

"Yeah but how do you think Hojo is going to take it?" Eri asked, looking at the two of them.

* * *

><p>Wedding plans are underway, but Kagome's doesnt have a dress yet! Will she have enough time to find one? What wedding plans did Inuyasha help Mrs. Higurashi with? How will Hojo react to Kagome's impending nuptials? Read and find out :] Reviews are absolutely loved.<p>

Also for those who wondered, I can't post the link in the chapter for some reason o.O but if you message me or ask in yur review i'll send you the link :]


	15. Tuxedo shopping

Warning: Kagome and Inuyasha get a little...steamy in this chapter. You've been warned lol

* * *

><p>16 Days until the wedding…<p>

"Why do I need new clothes," Inuyasha complained as he walked down the street with Kagome, Mrs. Higurashi and Sota. "Didn't you tell your weird friends that the wedding theme was the Feudal Era?" Inuyasha wasn't quite sure what a theme was, but he didn't care as long as he didn't have to cover his ears at the wedding.

Kagome sighed as they crossed the street. Inuyasha hated when he had to wear modern clothing; if Kagome gave him the chance he would just wear his fire rat robe to the wedding. "Because it's tradition Inuyasha. At a wedding, all the guys have to dress up and wear suits just like all the girls have to wear dresses."

"Keh then where's your dress?" That was a very good question. The wedding was just around the corner and she didn't have a dress yet. She spent so much time in the feudal era that the thought just slipped her mind. She just hoped she could find a dress she liked on such short notice. "There's the store," Mrs. Higurashi said, pointing to the store near the corner of the block. Inuyasha winced, looking at the headless mannequins that stood in the window.

'_This does not seem like a happy place,'_ Inuyasha thought as Kagome tugged him inside.

"Don't worry Inuyasha; it won't be that bad," Sota said, trying to reassure him. "Hopefully it won't take too long."

Inuyasha just hoped he didn't end up like the headless guys in the window if he pissed Kagome off.

* * *

><p>"Which jacket do you like more?" Kagome asked, holding up what Inuyasha thought were two identical jackets.<p>

"What's the difference?" he asked gruffly. After spending over an hour in the overly warm tuxedo shop, all Inuyasha wanted to do was leave. He thought he had been very patient through the whole ordeal: listening to Kagome debate between a black or dark blue suit, her asking him to choose between a bow tie and a regular one, her talking to herself as she wondered what kind of shoes Inuyasha would need. But his patience was wearing thin.

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha's annoyed expression, knowing he was growing weary of the whole shopping experience. She doubted she would ever be able to make him go shopping with her again. "You know what, I think I'll just choose," Kagome said. "I think we're almost done." Inuyasha sighed with relief, happy the shopping madness was almost over. "You just have to try on some clothes."

Inuyasha's ears drooped beneath his usual baseball cap. He did not want to try on more weird modern clothing. "Do I have to?" Inuyasha asked, his annoyance seeping into his voice.

"Well if you don't try them on now and we take them home and they don't fit right, we'll have to come back to the store," Kagome said innocently. Inuyasha balked at the thought of having to come back to the store. Muttering a few choice curses about stupid human women and their ridiculous modern clothes, Inuyasha marched to the changing stall that Kagome had pointed out.

Inuyasha cursed as he entered the changing stall, dumping the clothes Kagome had given him on the bench. _'How am I supposed to change in here?' _he thought, pulling his shirt off. _'This stupid room is barely wide enough to move my arms.' _The whole shopping trip left Inuyasha tired and irritable. Every time it seemed as if he was getting used to Kagome's world, something new happened that turned him on his head. Always new people, new ideas, new customs, how was he ever supposed to fit in with her? Inuyasha sighed as he put on the black dress pants Kagome had given him. _'At least the clothes fits properly; we won't have to come back.' _While the pants were easy enough of him to handle, the shirt was a completely different story. His fire rat robe he knew to put on, the weird modern t-shirts that Kagome's mom gave him he understood, but this shirt was a bit more difficult. He knew buttons weren't difficult to handle but his claws were constantly getting in the way. Inuyasha was tempted to just shred the stupid white shirt but Kagome would sit him for that. "Kagome how do I button this stupid shirt?" Inuyasha said angrily as he threw open the changing room curtain.

Kagome's eyes widened at the sight of Inuyasha. While she wanted to drool over Inuyasha's bare chest and amazing muscles, her eyes were more fixated on Inuyasha's dog-ears that were no longer covered. "Inuyasha!" Kagome whispered fiercely, pushing him in the dressing room and pulling the curtain shut behind you. She was nearly pressed against his chest because of how small the room was; her hands rested on Inuyasha's shoulders to avoid being sandwiched between them. "What were you thinking coming out of the room without your hat on?"

Inuyasha patted his head, feeling for his hat. "Oh must have fallen off when I took my shirt off," he muttered. "How do I button this stupid shirt; my claws are going to tear it apart."

"I'll help you," Kagome said, using this as an excuse to stare at his well-toned muscles.

Inuyasha closed his eyes as he felt Kagome's feather light touch trail over his skin as she buttoned his shirt. Kagome's vanilla scent began to overwhelm him, sending his senses wild.

"Inuyasha," Kagome gasped as she looked up at him. Purple streaks crossed his cheeks, a clear sign of him changing into a full demon. Inuyasha opened his eyes slowly, looking down at Kagome. His amber eyes were encircled with red, as if his demon transformation ceased halfway.

"Kagome," he said breathlessly as he leaned down toward her, kissing her hungrily. Kagome struggled to focus as Inuyasha kissed her passionately. Her arms wrapped around his neck, her fingers threading into his hair as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her against him. He began to kiss down her neck slowly, nipping at her gently.

"Inuyasha, Kagome, where are you?" Mrs. Higurashi called from outside of the changing rooms. Her voice seemed to bring them back to their senses, Inuyasha's eyes fading back to their normal color as he pulled away from Kagome.

Kagome struggled to catch her breath before she walked out of the changing room, her heart racing. "We're here Mama," Kagome said, pulling Inuyasha out of the dressing room.

"Inuyasha, you look so handsome!" Mrs. Higurashi said happily. "This is the perfect suit for you and I found a suit for Sota."

"Then I guess we're all done," Kagome said with a smile. "You can go change while we pay for everything Inuyasha."

"Inuyasha, why don't you and Sota head home while Kagome and I do a little more shopping?" Mrs. Higurashi said as they left the store.

"Why?" Inuyasha asked. He didn't want to do anymore shopping, but he also didn't want to be separated from Kagome.

"Kagome and I need to go shopping for a wedding dress and it's bad luck for the groom to see the wedding dress before the wedding. So you two need to go home."

"Keh fine," Inuyasha said, kissing Kagome quickly before walking a way with Sota, an action that even surprised him.

Kagome's eyes shone with happiness at Inuyasha's kiss. "Mama, where are we going to find a wedding dress so close to the wedding?"

"An old high school friend of mine owns a wedding salon and I had her save a few dresses for you. You don't think I forgot, did you?" Mrs. Higurashi said with a smile. "Trust me I have a plan."

* * *

><p>Hmm i wonder what Kagome's dress is gonna look like *devilish grin* i've actually picked it out alreadyy. Word is spreading about the upcoming wedding but is everyone so happy about it? or will there be a new road block?<p>

Authors note: i was freaking out last nite because the site wouldnt let me upload this chapter but it's fine now so i'm happy ^_^


	16. Who needs a brother's blessing?

13 Days until the wedding…

"Kagome," Shippo cried, launching himself at her chest. "I missed you so much."

Kagome hugged Shippo to her chest, laughing softly. "I've only been gone a few days."

"I know but I still missed you. Did you bring me anything?"

"Keh, what kind of a greeting is that runt? Kagome's not even back for 10 minutes and you're asking her for stuff. Be a little patient," Inuyasha chided as they continued toward Kaede's hut.

"Sorry Kagome," Shippo muttered.

"It's okay Shippo; I did bring you something, but you have to wait till we get to Kaede's before you can have it," Kagome replied.

"Welcome back the two of ye," Kaede said as they entered the hut.

"Hey old woman," Inuyasha said, earning a smack to the back of his head. "What was that for!" Inuyasha shouted, sitting in his usual spot.

"You need to have more respect for Kaede," Kagome said, setting Shippo on the ground.

"Not to worry child, I am well used to Inuyasha's comments," Kaede said, amused.

"See, she doesn't care," Inuyasha said as Kagome glared at him.

"How do your wedding preparations fare Kagome?"

"It's going well. We're going to have the wedding at the shrine. We went shopping for clothes the other day for wedding clothes," Kagome said, handing Shippo a piece of candy.

"Does Inuyasha have to wear the weird clothes like in the book?" Shippo asked curiously, thinking of the wedding magazines Kagome had brought before.

"Well not exactly like that, but something similar," Kagome replied. "I'll bring you a picture of my dress next time."

"How will Inuyasha hide his ears?" Shippo said.

"Oh I told everyone it's going to be a feudal era wedding. So Inuyasha won't have to cover his ears."

"That's very clever child," Kaede said, nodding.

"It makes me wish you guys could come through the well for the wedding, You could just go as yourselves: the priestess, the kitsune, the demon slayer, and the monk."

"Where are they?" Inuyasha asked.

"They went for a walk together; they've been doing that a lot lately," Shippo said, licking the candy sugar from his fingertips.

"Aye it seems like your love story has inspired them," Kaede said.

"Keh, Sango will end up killing the hentai," Inuyasha said. Kagome hoped Miroku could keep his hands to himself or he would be beaten into a coma. 'I hope they're okay,' she thought.

* * *

><p>Kagome sighed happily as she leaned against Inuyasha, his arm wrapped around her waist. Dinner had just finished and everyone sat around the fire in Kaede's hut, enjoying the warm summer night. Sango sat next to Miroku, not close enough for him to touch her, but closer than she usually sat. Shippo sat near the fire, drawing with the new crayons Kagome had brought him. <em>'This is home,' <em>Kagome thought, closing her eyes. She loved being in the modern world and spending time with her family, but she had a family in the feudal era too. As Kagome began to doze off, she felt Inuyasha's body stiff, his ear perked. "What's wrong?" she asked softly, looking at his tense expression.

"Sesshomaru is close," he said as he gripped the hilt of his sword. "Stay inside with the others." Inuyasha walked out of the hut, wondering what his brother was doing so close to the village. Usually he stayed as far as possible from humans, Rin being the only exception.

"Do you think it's safe for Inuyasha to go by himself?" Kagome asked, turning to look at the others. A second later, she picked up her bow and arrows and ran after Inuyasha, Sango and miroku close behind her.

'_Why is he here?'_ Inuyasha thought as he reached the edge of the village. Standing a few feet in front of him was Sesshomaru. "What are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked, his hand on Tessaiga.

"I have been hearing some rumors _little brother_," Sesshomaru replied, his face expressionless.

"So?"

"I have heard whispers of a half demon and a miko being mated. So I thought I would pay you a visit to see if it's true. And if it is then I've come to kill you," he said, drawing Tokijin.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said, running toward him. _'Damn wench what is she doing here?'_ he thought, keeping his eyes on Sesshomaru.

"Kagome, I told you to stay in the village," Inuyasha said angrily.

"Did you really expect me to stay put?" she replied heatedly. "Every time Sesshomaru shows up he tries to kill you."

"It appears I came here for no reason since you haven't mated the miko," Sesshomaru said disinterestedly.

"I will mate Kagome in 13 days," Inuyasha said, shielding Kagome with his body.

"You do not have my permission."

"Keh, like I need it. You're no family of mine."

"I may not be your _family_, but we are blood. And I will not allow you to taint our blood further," Sesshomaru said, a hint of annoyance flashing across his face.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked.

"Your mate is just as ignorant as you half-breed."

"When Inu-demons mate, they usually first get permission from the eldest male in their family," Inuyasha said.

"Which would be me. And I do not give my permission," Sesshomaru said, swinging his Tokijin at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha pushed Kagome back, drawing Tessaiga to block his attack.

Kagome and the others watched as Inuyasha and Sesshomaru began the fiercest battle anyone had ever seen between the two brothers.

"I fear only one will survive this fight," Miroku said as Inuyasha slashed Sesshomaru's arm. Kagome knew he was right. Sesshomaru didn't want Inuyasha to marry her and Inuyasha would never give her up. 'There has to be some way to stop this,' she thought, panicing. If this was a battle to the death, she wasn't sure Inuyasha would win. '_Think Kagome think.'_

Kagome shot an arrow between Inuyasha and Sesshomaru as they prepared to attack each other again. "I have a solution," Kagome screamed, effectively stopping the fighters. _'It worked,' _she thought, shocked. Kagome ran onto the battlefield, hoping they wouldn't start fighting again.

"Kagome, what are you doing?" Inuyasha yelled, pulling her behind himself as she stood between him and Sesshomaru. "You coulda been killed like that." Purple streaks began to slowly appear on Inuyasha's cheeks, his eyes becoming red.

"Why does this keep happening?" Kagome said softly, her fingers brushing against the marks.

"Either speak human or move while I kill Inuyasha," Sesshomaru said, annoyed. Kagome glared at Sesshomaru, an action that surprised him. Very few people challenged him; those he supposed if anyone would oppose him it would be his half-brother's potential mate.

"You don't want Inuyasha to marry me because I would _taint _your bloodline further, right?" Kagome said. Sesshomaru nodded, hoping the human would get to the point. "Do you intend to marry someone, Sesshomaru?"

"No," he replied curtly. Sesshomaru never desired a mate. He did not want for the companionship or ties that a mate would create. Traveling with Rin, Jaken, and Ah-Un were enough.

"Then how will your family line continue? You won't marry anyone and Inuyasha won't have anyone but me. If you kill him, your line will die with you. You have to let us get married," Kagome said, pleased with herself as she saw shock flicker quickly across Sesshomaru's face.

Sesshomaru hated to admit that the human woman was right. He had no intention of taking a mate and siring pups; if his half-brother did not have children, the inu-demon line would cease to exist. The western lands would fall into chaos as demons warred for control.

Kagome could see that Sesshomaru was considering her explanation, but his pride kept him from answering. _'Just like Inuyasha,'_ she thought. _'They both have huge egos.'_ She knew Sesshomaru would never answer her if it meant giving up his pride. "Please Sesshomaru, give us your blessing," Kagome pleaded.

"I don't want his blessing!" Inuyasha shouted, his eyes completely red.

"Well I do. Sesshomaru, please. Give me your blessing to join your family."

Sesshomaru looked down at her before reluctantly nodding. "You have my permission to marry this human," he said, before turning and walking away.

Kagome sighed in relief, happy her plan. "Well I guess everything worked out-" She was cut off as Inuyasha's lips crashed into hers, his hands gripping her waist tightly.

"You stupid wench," Inuyasha whispered against her lips before kissing her deeply again. "Do you realize how dangerous that was? He could have killed you."

Kagome could care less at the moment about anything that could have happened; she was completely absorbed in the intensity of Inuyasha's kisses as his eyes slowly faded back to amber. "But it all worked out," she said breathlessly.

"Lucky us," Inuyasha replied, kissing her again.

"Do you think they realize we're still here?" Miroku said to a blushing Sango.

"I think we should give them some privacy," Sango replied, turning around and walking back to the village.

* * *

><p>Who woulda thought Sesshomaru would give them his blessing? [Basically anyone who read my other stories but that's not the point.] It's getting closer to the wedding, what else could happen? I hear Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka are planning a bachelorette party for Kagome. How's that going to end? Stay tuned everyone :]<p> 


	17. Hey Inuyasha, I think I wanna marry you

Sooo Inuyasha's hormones go a little crazy toward the end of this chapter. He is a teenage boy after all. Also i do not own Bruno Mars' Marry You.

* * *

><p>12 Days until the wedding…<p>

Inuyasha walked toward the well, his body completely exhausted. _'Stupid human night,' _he thought, looking at the sun as it got closer and closer to the horizon. Kagome had gone back to the modern era to help her mother with wedding planning, which gave Inuyasha time to put the finishing touches on the hut he had built. He was quite proud of the hut. The sturdy walls and roof would keep Kagome warm during the cold winter months, but there were enough windows to keep it cool on warm summer nights. _'I did a damn good job,'_ Inuyasha thought proudly as he jumped into the well, the familiar blue light engulfing him. _'All that's left to do is get some furniture and everything will be done.'_ He walked out of the well house, his eyes landing on the house that was like a second home to him.

After so many years of being homeless, he was surprised to have so many places he called home. There was the Goshinboku, where he was pinned for 50 years. That was the first home he had since his mother's death. Then there was Kaede's hut where they always stayed after hunting down jewel shards. He even counted Kaede as part of his family like Sango, Miroku, and Shippo. Though instead of being a sister or brother, she was more like a grandma, there to give advice whether or not you asked for it. Now Kagome's house was like a home to him. He knew its inhabitants well; heck he was even calling Kagome's mother mom. He knew the personalities of everyone; he knew how to work some of the appliances. Inuyasha even had his own seat at the dinner table, right next to Kagome. And now he would have a 4th home, the home he and Kagome would live in together. Inuyasha jumped onto Kagome's windowsill but froze as he went to open the window. _'Is she…dancing?' _he thought. Kagome's back was to the window, folding clothes as she bounced to the beat. Inuyasha could hear her voice singing along to the music.

It's a beautiful night,

We're looking for something dumb to do.

Hey baby,

I think I wanna marry you.

Is it the look in your eyes,

Or is it this dancing juice?

Who cares baby,

I think I wanna marry you.

Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard we can go,

No one will know,

Oh, come on, girl.

Who cares if we're trashed got a pocket full of cash we can blow,

Shots of patron,

And it's on, girl.

Don't say no, no, no, no-no;

Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;

And we'll go, go, go, go-go.

If you're ready, like I'm ready.

Inuyasha resisted the urge to laugh as he watched Kagome dance around her room, her arms and legs moving oddly._ 'Modern dance is ridiculous,' _he thought, shaking his head.

Cause it's a beautiful night,

We're looking for something dumb to do.

Hey baby,

I think I wanna marry you.

_'Did she just say my name?' _he thought, his ears flicking. His mind replayed Kagome's voice, distinctly hearing Kagome sing "Hey Inuyasha, I think I wanna marry you." Inuyasha smiled smugly, happy Kagome was singing his name.

Is it the look in your eyes,

Or is it this dancing juice?

Who cares baby,

I think I wanna marry you.

I'll go get a ring let the choir bells sing like oooh,

So what you wanna do?

Let's just run girl.

Inuyasha felt his throat go dry as his eyes locked onto Kagome's swaying hips. He could feel his heartbeat faster as his palms got sweaty._ 'Stupid human hormones.'_

If we wake up and you wanna break up that's cool.

No, I won't blame you;

It was fun, girl.

Don't say no, no, no, no-no;

Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;

And we'll go, go, go, go-go.

If you're ready, like I'm ready.

Cause it's a beautiful night,

We're looking for something dumb to do.

Hey baby,

I think I wanna marry you.

Is it the look in your eyes,

Or is it this dancing juice?

Who cares baby,

I think I wanna marry you.

Just say I do,

Tell me right now baby,

Tell me right now baby, baby.

Inuyasha opened the window silently, slipping into her room. "I thought you were supposed to say I do," Inuyasha said, surprising Kagome.

Kagome spun around, the stack of shirts slipping out of her hands. _'Oh my god! How long has he been standing there?' _she thought. _'Oh kami, did he hear me singing? Oh my god oh my god oh my god.' _

Inuyasha chuckled softly as Kagome began to blush. He stepped forward, kissing her lips softly. "Don't worry; I won't tell anyone I heard you singing about me wench," he whispered.

Kagome's eyes widened, blushing even more. "I…I'm umm going to pack the clothes," she stammered, picking the clothes off the floor and sprinting out of the room with no intention of returning until her blush faded.

* * *

><p><em>'This wench is gonna be the death of me,'<em> Inuyasha thought, kissing Kagome deeply. He thought back to how he ended up in this wonderful yet frustrating situation. Inuyasha had spent the rest of the evening with Kagome and her family, changing into his human state during dinner, which amazed Sota. After watching some TV, Inuyasha and Kagome headed upstairs to her room like they always did. After Kagome came back into the room dressed in her pajamazs, they somehow ended up on her bed, locked in a passionate kiss. Inuyasha vaguely remembered grabbing Kagome's waist and pulling her onto the bed with him._ 'Damn human hormones,'_ he thought in a voice that sounded half like a curse and half like a thank you.

Inuyasha pulled away from Kagome, giving her a chance to catch her breath. He took in her flushed cheeks and bright eyes, smiling at her smugly.

Kagome took a deep breath, trying to calm her racing heart. She didn't know what came over Inuyasha, but she wasn't complaining. After changing into her sleeping clothes, she came back into her room to find Inuyasha sitting on her bed. He wrapped his arms around her waist as she walked past her bed, pulling her ontop of him before kissing her. She didn't know how long they laid on her bed in a heat filled lip lock, but Inuyasha's lips trailing down her throat, thwarting her attempts. "Inuyasha," she whispered breathlessly.

"Mate," he growled, kissing the skin where her neck and shoulder met. His demon side wanted to mark her and mate her now, to claim her as his, but he knew he couldn't do that. In both his time and hers, it was a thing of shame to be claimed by a male without being his mate. Inuyasha pulled away from Kagome, rolling them onto their sides. He would wait till the wedding. "You drive me crazy wench," Inuyasha said, kissing her forehead as he covered her with his discarded haori. He wondered vaguely when it had been taken off.

"I could say the same thing," Kagome laughed, resting her head on Inuyasha's chest.

"Go to sleep now; it's late," he said as he wrapped his arms around her.

Kagome was quiet for a few minutes, the exhaustion of the day washing over her. "Hey Inuyasha," she said sleepily.

"Hmm."

"Why do you say mate instead of wife? Your mom was human so didn't you hear the word before?"

"Well two reasons, Inu-demons mate for life. They mark their mates and it always stays there. Demons may enter a union like my father and Sesshomaru's mother did, but you only have one mate."

"And the second reason?" Kagome asked, yawning.

"The second reason," Inuyasha replied, running his fingers through Kagome's hair, "is because of your time. You told me in your time even if you get married, you can leave each other and marry again, right?" Kagome nodded her head against his chest. "You, Kagome, will be my one and only. In your world a man can call different women at different times wife. But you can only have one mate and I will only have you."

Kagome smiled, kissing his chest gently. "Where's the mate mark gonna be?"

"Right here," he replied, his fingertips brushing the spot on her shoulder that he had kissed earlier.

"Will it hurt?" she asked softly.

"Nah, I'll take care of you," he said, tightening his arms around her. He waited for more of Kagome's questions but was greeted with the sound of her gentle breathing. "Just a few more days," he whispered.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha and Kagome are getting...frisky. But it's still 12 days until the wedding. Kagome's got a bachelorette party, Myoga has a gift, and Inuyasha has a surprise for Kagome all before they reach the altar. What else can happen<p> 


	18. Tattoos and bachelorette parties

10 days until the wedding...

'What_ to wear,' _Kagome wondered, tumbling through her drawers. _'Can't be too fancy, but can't be too casual.'_

"What are you doing wench?" Inuyasha asked as he watched Kagome toss clothes out of her drawers, nearly hitting him as he sat on her bed. "Wench!" Inuyasha yelled, trying to get her attention.

"I told you Inuyasha I'm going to a bachelorette party," she said, holding up the skirt she pulled out. _'Technically my bachelorette party.'_ Earlier that day, Eri had called Kagome, telling her that she, Yuka, and Ayumi had planned a bachelorette party and Kagome absolutely had to come out with them to enjoy her last few days of being an unmarried woman.

"I know that already, but you never told me what a bachelorette party was," Inuyasha replied.

Kagome looked up from the pile of clothes on her lap, trying to think of a way to explain the party to Inuyasha without him freaking out. She couldn't very well tell him that a bachelorette party usually consisted of dancing, drinking, and sometimes a stripper. Though Kagome doubted the drinking and strippers would be part of the party tonight; they were only 18. "A bachelorette party is a party the bride's friends throw before the wedding to celebrate the last few days of the bride being unmarried. Guys have a party like that too, though if Miroku threw you a party it would feature women with questionable morals."

Inuyasha blushed at Kagome's description. "Are perverted men going to be at your party?"

"NO!" Kagome shouted, her cheeks flaming. "It's probably just going to be me and my friends, though I don't know where we're going tonight."

"You don't even know where you're going wench?" Inuyasha asked in disbelief.

"They told me they wanted it to be a surprise," Kagome replied, shrugging her shoulders. "Don't worry Inuyasha; we'll be careful." Inuyasha snorted, hoping her friends hadn't planned anything stupid.

* * *

><p>"How do I look?" Kagome asked Inuyasha and Sota as she walked into the living room. Kagome wore a yellow strapless dress with white sandals, her hair in a messy bun.<p>

"Wow sis you look great," Sota said, looking away from the television.

"What do you think Inuyasha?"

What Inuyasha wanted to say was if any man so much as looked at Kagome, he would hunt them down and kill them in a heartbeat. What came out of his mouth was, "Keh, you look nice. And I think your weird friends are here."

Kagome smiled as the doorbell rang. "I won't be back too late," Kagome said, kissing him softly. "Try not to get into too much trouble please."

Inuyasha wanted keep Kagome with him, but she looked so excited to spend time with her friends. He turned back to the television screen as Kagome walked out, flipping through the channels. "Hey Sota, what's that?" Inuyasha asked, watching as a man held some strange metal object to a person's shoulder and colors appeared on their skin.

"Oh that's a tattoo," Sota replied.

"What's a tattoo?" Inuyasha asked curiously.

"A person uses the needle in the tattoo to inject ink into your skin and it stays there forever. It's really cool but Mom said I can't get one until I'm done with high school. You can get any design you want done on your skin."

"Are there any places around here to get one?"

"Well yeah, there's one in town. Why?" Sota asked, wondering what Inuyasha was up to.

"Because I want to get one," Inuyasha replied, going upstairs for his modern clothes. "Tell you mom we're going out for a while."

Sota watched Inuyasha in amazement. _'Inuyasha is the coolest person ever!' _he thought. "Momma, me and Inuyasha are gonna go out for a while."

* * *

><p>"We're here," Eri said, stopping outside of a karaoke club. "We wanted to do something fun for your bachelorette party and we're still a little too young to have a normal bachelorette party."<p>

"Although we still considered hiring a stripper for you," Yuka said, winking at Kagome.

Kagome blushed slightly, amazed by her friends. "Who needs a stripper when I have Inuyasha?" she muttered.

"Oh my god, have you seen Inuyasha shirtless?" Ayumi asked.

"Umm, let's go inside," Kagome said, rushing to the door.

"Not so fast Kagome!" Eri yelled, the three girls following her.


	19. A love song and Hojo's plan

"That was a great meal," Kagome said, sighing contentedly.

"And the entertainment was great," Eri laughed. Throughout the evening, different people had gone on stage to sing songs. Kagome was surprised at how good some of the singers were. Others she thought should stick to singing in the shower. Ayumi shocked everyone by going on stage and singing Taylor Swift's Love Story.

"So Kagome, it's only a few more days until the wedding. Are you excited?" Yuka asked.

Kagome nodded. "Excited and nervous and anxious. I can't believe this is finally happening," Kagome squealed.

"Imagine how we feel," Ayumi laughed. "We never thought you would get married so young. Inuyasha must be something else."

"He really is," Kagome replied, stars in her eyes. Her friends looked at each other, trying not to tease her about her love struck expression. They'd met Inuyasha before; while he was drop dead gorgeous, the girls thought he was a little rough around the edges. Maybe Kagome had seen the softer side of him.

"Our next singer for tonight is Kagome Higurashi," a man announced on stage, pulling Kagome from her daydream. _'Oh no,' _she thought, looking at her best friends who wore innocent expressions. _'These traitors.' _

"Go on Kagome," Yuka said, pushing her out of her seat.

"I'm going to kill you all," Kagome replied, glaring at them as she got up.

Inuyasha resisted the urge to scratch at the bandage that covered his tattoo as he walked down the street. The tattoo hadn't taken long; while the pain didn't bother Inuyasha, the vague itching sensation that lingered was driving him insane. He stopped in the middle of the sidewalk, sniffing the air.

"What's wrong Inuyasha?" Sota asked, admiration still shining in his eyes. He always worshipped inuyasha as a hero and his new tattoo only made him cooler to Sota.

"I smell Kagome," he said before walked down a different street, Sota on his heels. He stopped outside a building with a bright neon sigh. "What's this place?"

"It's a karaoke club, this must be where they took sis for her party."

"What's karaoke?"

"It's just singing but on a stage. I wonder if Kagome is gonna sing. W-wait for me Inuyasha," Sota said, following him into the restaurant.

Inuyasha leaned against the back wall of the restaurant, his eyes locked on the stage. Kagome sat on a high stool, the spotlight shining down on her, making her look more angelic to Inuyasha.

"Hello my name is Kagome and this song is for someone special who's waiting for me at home," she said with a smile.

Kagome closed her eyes as the music began to play, fighting back her nervousness.

_There's nothing I could say to you_

_Nothing I could ever do to make you see_

_What you mean to me_

Kagome thought back to all the times Inuyasha had left her speechless over the years. Unable to say how she felt about him, the words caught in her throat as she looked into his deep amber eyes. She had always hoped her actions showed him how much she cared for him, how much she loved him.

_All the pain, the tears I cried_

_Still you never said goodbye and now I know_

_How far you'd go_

She had shed countless tears over Inuyasha. Every time he had left her to see Kikyo she had cried, but whenever she needed him, Inuyasha was right by her side. And now he would always be by her side.

_I know I let you down_

_But it's not like that now_

_This time I'll never let you go_

_I will be, all that you want_

_And gather myself together_

_Cause you keep me from falling apart_

_All my life, I'll be with you forever_

_To get you through the day_

_And make everything OK_

Inuyasha was Kagome's strength, always giving her the strength to continue when things got hard. Now they could be together forever, giving each other strength and helping each other through life day by day.

_I thought that I had everything_

_I didn't know what life could bring_

_But now I see, honestly_

_You're the one thing I got right_

_The only one I let inside_

_Now I can breathe, cause you're here with me_

Inuyasha took a step forward, entranced by Kagome's voice. She was the best thing that had ever happened to him. The day she unsealed him from the Goshinboku was the beginning of a new life for him. Kagome had become his everything.

_And if I let you down_

_I'll turn it all around_

_Cause I would never let you go_

Kagome opened her eyes, surprised to see Inuyasha standing in the middle of the restaurant. She smiled brightly, looking directly at him as she sang her heart out, telling Inuyasha everything she had and hadn't said.

_I will be, all that you want_

_And gather myself together_

_Cause you keep me from falling apart_

_All my life, I'll be with you forever_

_To get you through the day_

_And make everything OK_

_Cause without you I cant breathe_

_I'm not gonna ever, ever let you leave_

_You're all I've got, you're all I want_

_Yeah_

Inuyasha continued walking forward, ignoring the stares of everyone around him. All that mattered was Kagome and getting to her.

"Isn't that Inuyasha?" Yuka whispered to her friends.

"He's not supposed to be here," Eri replied, watching him walk toward the stage.

"But it's so romantic that Kagome's singing to him," Ayumi said, sighing wistfully. "I wish I had my own love story."

_And without you I don't know what I'd do_

_I can never, ever live a day without you_

_Here with me, do you see,_

_You're all I need_

_I will be, all that you want_

_And gather myself together_

_Cause you keep me from falling apart_

_All my life, I'll be with you forever_

_To get you through the day_

_And make everything OK_

Kagome put the microphone onto stool, rushing off the stage and into Inuyasha's arms as the crowd applauded her. Her arms wrapped tightly around Inuyasha's neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist, lifting her off her feet. "I love you Inuyasha," Kagome said, her fingers threading through his hair.

"I love you too wench," he replied, kissing her deeply.

"They really do make a cute couple," Eri said, smiling as she watched Kagome wrapped in Inuyasha's arms.

"And their kids will be absolutely gorgeous," Ayumi replied.

"Let's hope not anytime soon," Yuka laughed, taking a picture of the kissing couple.

Hojo stood frozen at the back of the restaurant as he watched Kagome kiss the silver haired man. '_Inuyasha,' _he thought. He had come to the resturant to speak to Kagome and ask her if she was seriously going to marry Inuyasha. _'The guy looks like a delinquent; he must be forcing Kagome to marry him.' _But now as he watched Kagome wrap her arms around his neck he wasn't as sure. _'I'm not gonna give up Kagome,' _he thought as he walked out quickly. _'There's still time.'_

* * *

><p>Uh oh what is Hojo planning to do? What's Myoga going to give the almost wedded couple? And exactly what did Inuyasha get a tattoo of? All these questions will be answered...soon<p> 


	20. InuTashio's gift

3 Days until the wedding…

It was a perfect summer day. The sky was the most beautiful shade of blue, there was a gentle breeze to cool the summer heat, the birds were singing. Everything was simply at peace. The Inuyasha gang sat on top of a grassy hill, discussing Kagome and Inuyasha's wedding which was right around the corner.

"Kagome, I wish I could go to your wedding," Shippo whined for the tenth time that afternoon.

"I wish you could come too Shippo. I wish you all could come," Kagome replied, leaning against Inuyasha. "But I promise to bring you guys lots of pictures to see that everything looked like."

"I'm sure everything will be perfect Kagome-chan," Sango said. "I can't wait to see pictures of you in your dress."

"Inuyasha-sama," a small voice cried before Inuyasha felt something pinch his neck. He smacked a hand to his neck to reveal a flattened Myoga on his hand. "That hurt," he said softly.

"Myoga, what are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked.

"I heard my lord was going to be mated and I was greatly saddened that I wasn't invited," Myoga said dejectedly.

"Word sure does travel fast in the Feudal Era," Kagome observed.

"And how were we supposed to invite you if you always run off," Inuyasha questioned Myoga.

"That's not the point," Myoga said, coughing. "Before Kagome can mate you, she must receive a gift from the great InuTashio."

"What are you talking about flea? My old man's been dead for years; what can he give Kagome?"

"Your father had gifts prepared for you and Sesshomaru's future mates; though it looks unlikely that Sesshomaru will take a mate. I was entrusted the great responsibility of presenting your mate with the gift when the time was right," Myoga said proudly.

"So where's the gift?" Kagome asked curiously.

"Err…I didn't bring it," he replied. Inuyasha shook his head, flicking him off his hand. "Inuyasha-sama is so cruel."

* * *

><p>Inuyasha ran through the forest, Kagome on his back and Myoga on his shoulder. They were following Myoga's directions to the gift InuTashio had left for Kagome.<p>

"So Myoga, what exactly is this gift InuTashio left for me?" Kagome asked.

"I do not know," Myoga replied. "InuTashio left me with the wooden boxes and instructed me not to open it until I presented it to you and Inuyasha-sama."

"Keh, and you listened?" Inuyasha said.

"I would never disobey a direct order from the Great InuTashio," Myoga said angrily.

"Okay okay, calm down," Kagome said, thought even she was surprised Myoga hadn't even taken a peek. To wait over 60 years to find out what was in a box took a lot of self-control.

Myoga's directions took them through a dense forest and up thee side of a mountain Inuyasha had never seen before. They stopped half way up the mountain, arriving at a cave. The cave was illuminated by sun's rays as they entered it. "This way," Myoga said, heading to the back of the cave.

At the back of the cave sat two wooden boxes, one made of dark-colored wood and one made of light colored wood.

"This one has your name on it Inuyasha," Kagome said, pointing to the light colored box.

Inuyasha ran his hand gently over the wood panel, his claws tracing his name. _'This must be father's handwriting,' _he thought. He gently lifted the wood cover, surprised it opened so easily.

A letter addressed to Myoga was inside of the box, a fake bottom hiding the remaining contents.

"Here Myoga," Kagome said, handing him the envelope.

Myoga opened it hastily, his eyes scanning it quickly. "InuTashio-sama has left directions for how the box should be opened."

"Well read it already," Inuyasha said impatiently.

Myoga clearned his throat and began to read.

"To my son, Inuyasha, and his future mate. If Myoga is reading this letter to you, I must no longer be alive to give my daughter-in-law this gift. It is possible that I am dead as I have many enemies. Inuyasha, remove the first false bottom of the box."

"First?" Inuyasha said as he removed the bottom. "How many are there going to be?" In the hidden compartment laid two envelopes.

"You should find two letters in there," Myoga read. "One for Inuyasha and one for his mate. I would like you to read them before the mating." Inuyasha handed Kagome her letter, putting his into his sleeves.

"Is there anything else?" Kagome asked.

"There is a second hidden compartment beneath the first. This is a gift for Inuyasha's mate. Do not open it in front of Inuyasha."

"What!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"It's what your father wished," Myoga said. "Lastly I wish to give you both my blessing since I am no longer there. I'm sure whoever Inuyasha has chosen will be a fine mate. I wish you both a happy life together." Myoga folded the paper in half. "That is everything."

"That was so nice of him," Kagome said. She was dying to open the box, but she didn't want to do it in front of Inuyasha.

"Keh, let's open this thing," Inuyasha said, reaching for the box.

"Inuyasha sit!" Kagome said, sending Inuyasha face down on the flood. She picked up the box quickly, heading back to the entrance of the cave. "You aren't allowed to see it."

"Stupid wench," he muttered, pulling himself off the ground.

* * *

><p>Hello everyone. It's ninjanervana here. I just wanted to let all my readers know that i may not be able to post new chapters over the weekend because i have some religious obligations. I'll try my best to update over the weekend but no promises.<p>

Thoughts/comments/concerns are always welcomed :]


	21. Letters from a missing father

2 days until the wedding…

Inuyasha sat on his favorite branch of the Goshinboku, his father's letter sitting on his lap. Kagome had gone back to her time to finish last minute wedding preparations, taking the wooden box with her to prevent Inuyasha from opening it while she was gone. The hut Inuyasha built was finally complete, full of all the furniture Kagome could ever need. With nothing else to do, Inuyasha decided to read his father's letter. He opened the envelope carefully, trying not to tear it with his claws. His eyes simply looked at his father's handwriting, not focusing on the words. _'My handwriting is kinda like his but still kinda like mother's,' _he thought. He focused on the words, reading slowly.

_ 'My son Inuyasha. I wish I could be with you at this moment to tell you everything I need to tell you, but fate has decided to separate us. I don't know how much you know about me, how long I was in your life. Your mother only gave birth to you a month ago, the youngest heir to the Western Lands. _

_ I'm sure you've picked a wonderful woman to be your mate. You know that Inu-demons mate for life; I hope you've picked the right female. It doesn't matter if she's youkai, hanyou, or human as long as you love her. I must apologize to you son. I know you must have lived a difficult life for being a hanyou. When your mother told me she was going bear you, I was both overjoyed and worried. I knew your life would not be easy regardless of whether your mother and I would be there for you. _

_ But I'm pleased you have someone in your life that you love enough to mate. Cherish her and all the time you have with her. An inu-demon is incomplete without their mate. Protect her and love her and you will never be happier. I wish you both a lifetime of happiness.' _

Inuyasha put the letter down on his lap, absorbing his father's words. He couldn't remember his father at all, couldn't remember spending anytime with him or even seeing him. Through his entire life, he felt his mother was the only parent who really cared about him. His father seemed more like a figment of his imagination, never really knowing if he thought about or even knew Inuyasha. But his father did know him; he cared about him. Just he wasn't there to

"Inuyasha, when are you going to get Kagome?" Shippo yelled, throwing a rock at his head.

Inuyasha dodged the rock easily, glaring down at the kitsune. "Why you little runt," Inuyasha muttered, tucking his father's letter into his sleeves. "I'm gonna get you for that," he cried, jumping off the branch and chasing after Shippo.

Kagome sat on her bed, the wooden box next to her. She opened the lid carefully, picking up the envelope inside. She had never expected to receive a letter from her father-in-law; after all both of Inuyasha's parents were dead. '_I guess life is full of surprises,'_ she thought as she opened the letter.

_'My dearest daughter-in-law, I am grieved to know that I am unable to speak to you in person but I do not wish for you to lack some form of knowledge about your father-in-law. I am InuTashio, Great Dog Demon of the West, Lord of the Western Lands. I mated Inuyasha's mother, a human named Izayol, after I ended my relationship with Sesshomaru's mother, a demon. Truly I am glad that inuyasha has found someone he loves and wants to mate. Inuyasha is only a few weeks old, but I worry for his future. It is not easy to be a half demon in this world.'_

_'You don't know the half of it,'_ Kagome thought.

_'Even so, Inuyasha is a blessing to his mother and I. Daughter, I am entrusting my son to you. Though he is young now, I see much of myself in him. He is a proud and stubborn.'_

"Very true," Kagome said aloud.

_'But he has a good heart. Hopefully you can soften him. In the wooden box, there is another compartment where a wedding gift for you is placed.'_ Kagome put down the letter, feeling around the bottom of the box with her fingertips. She gently pulled the wood out, reveling a beautiful kimono. Kagome gasped as she pulled the kimono out, unfolding it. It was a nearly pure white kimono with a cherry blossom tree on it. Cherry blossom petals were spread across the sleeves as if carried away by the wind. Kagome picked the letter up again, laying the kimono on her bed. _'I give to you this kimono to wear on your wedding day; it will only enhance your beauty. I wish both you and Inuyasha a happy life together. Keep each other safe.' _

Kagome looked from the letter in her hand to the kimono laying on the bed beside her. _'No wonder InuTashio didn't want me to open the box in front of Inuyasha; it would have ruined the surprise.' _Kagome stood up, holding the kimono against her body. Despite being in the box for decades, the kimono was in perfect condition, not a tear or rip to be found. _'It looks like it'll fit me like a glove. How did he know?' _

"Kagome, we have to go pick up your wedding dress," Mrs. Higurashi said, opening the room door. "Oh my, what a beautiful kimono Kagome; where did you get it from?"

"It's my wedding kimono that my father-in-law sent me," Kagome said softly before she began explaining to her mother.


	22. Prewedding excitement

The Night Before the Wedding…

Inuyasha climbed out of the well, looking at the dark walls of the well house. Almost everything was ready. He had taken the decorations Mrs. Higurashi had given him back to the Feudal Era, instructing Sango, Miroku, and Shippo. He had a new robe for the Feudal Era wedding, thanks to Kaede. Everything was in place for both the Modern Era and the Feudal Era wedding. He stepped out of the well house as the sun was setting, painting the sky a mixture of red, pink, and orange.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called from her window.

Inuyasha looked up at Kagome, his trademark smirk on his lips. "Waiting for me wench?" he asked teasingly.

Kagome blushed slightly, a faint pink coloring her cheeks. "N-no." Inuyasha shook his head, jumping onto her windowsill effortlessly. Kagome stood back as he climbed into her room, wrapping her arms around him as he straightened himself up.

"Miss me?" he asked softly, wrapping his arms around her. They had only been apart for a day, but it seemed like the longest day to Inuyasha.

Kagome nodded against his chest, breathing in his scent. Something about Inuyasha's smell was absolutely addicting to her. He smelled fresh and clean, almost like the scent of the forest in the Feudal Era, but still distinctly Inuyasha. She sighed happily as she felt Inuyasha's fingers slowly stroke through her hair. She hated being apart from him, even if it was only for one day as pathetic as it sounded. She felt anxious and fidgety without him, constantly waiting for him to come back.

"What's that?" Inuyasha asked, pointing to the two fabric bags hanging on the back of her door.

"Oh one is my wedding dress and one is my kimono for the Feudal Era wedding," she replied.

"Can I see it?"

"Nope you have to wait until the wedding."

"Just a quick look," Inuyasha said, letting go of Kagome.

"Inuyasha if you touch that bag I will sit you into the basement," Kagome said quickly, panicking.

Inuyasha froze, turning toward Kagome. "Once we get married, you have to remove these stupid beads."

"Absolutely not."

"Why not! It's not fair that you can create a hole in the ground," he said irritably.

"It's the only way to level the playing field when it comes to your demon speed and strength and hearing," she replied, walk out of her room. "Come on Inuyasha, it's time for dinner." Inuyasha followed after her, mumbling about stupid wenches and removing spells. _'Maybe Kaede will take it off,' _he thought.

* * *

><p>After dinner…<p>

Kagome laid her head on Inuyasha's chest, listening to his slow steady heartbeat. She knew that she should get to sleep, she had a long day ahead of her, but she couldn't fall asleep. Even though her eyes were closed, she knew Inuyasha was still awake also; his body hadn't fully relaxed yet. "Hey Inuyasha," Kagome said softly, looking up at him.

"Hm," he replied, his eyes still closed.

"How come you aren't sleeping?"

"Because you're talking wench," he said, smirking.

"Inuyasha," she said threateningly.

"I'm just thinking about everything, about tomorrow."

"Nervous?"

"Of course not," he said, opening his eyes to look at her. "More like….ready to be there. I wanna be watching you walk down the aisle right now." Kagome had made Inuyasha watch her parents' wedding video one night with her as pre-wedding preparation. She figured showing him the entire wedding would be easier than trying to explain every step to him. "Why are you still awake?"

"I'm nervous, but in a good way. Nervous and anxious and excited; I don't think I'll be able to fall asleep at all tonight," she sighed.

"I can think of a way to relax you," Inuyasha said mischievously, his hand skimming the skin that had been exposed when her shirt rode up slightly.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said softly, half a reprimand, half a plea. Inuyasha kissed her softly, wrapping his arms around her tightly. Kagome melted against him, her arms reaching up to wrap around his neck. Inuyasha growled slightly as Kagome nipped at his lips, his hands on her waist tightening slightly. _'Kissing Inuyasha is definitely my new favorite hobby,'_ she thought as Inuyasha rolled them over, lying on top of her.

Inuyasha slowly kissed down Kagome's neck, thanking kami that his demon hearing allowed him to pick up on every little sound Kagome made. Every quicken breath, every surprised gasp, every pleasure filled whimper. His fangs trailed slowly up and down Kagome's neck, his fingertips feeling the goose bumps that broke out across her skin. "Cold?" he asked with a smirk, moving his head to look up at Kagome.

"Yes, maybe you could warm me up," Kagome said with a devilish grin. She grabbed onto the front of his haori, pulling him closer to her as her lips crashed into his.

Inuyasha kissed her gently before pulling away from her, rolling her both of them onto their side. "You didn't do anything," Inuyasha said, answering the unanswered question in her eyes. He shook his head as the worry left Kagome's eyes, wondering why she doubted herself so much. "But we need to calm down a bit or I'm going to claim you now."

Kagome blushed slightly, wrapping an arm around his body. "I think it's time for bed then." She covered them both with the blanket, yawning softly. "I love you."

"Love you too wench," Inuyasha replied, kissing the top of her head. He closed his eyes, listening as Kagome's breathing deepened, finally drifting to sleep. _'Everything is going to change tomorrow,' _he thought. _'Finally; it took long enough to come.'_

* * *

><p>We're in the home stretch readers! Inuyasha and Kagome are almost to the altar but there might be a few bumps along the way to spice things up. The wedding will be split into a bunch of different chapters because a) there's a lot going on and b) it's fluff-tastic (yes i just made that up lol)<p>

Keep reviewing i appreciate it!


	23. A missing father, a mother's love

The Morning of the Wedding…

Mrs. Higurashi opened the door slowly, peeking into the room. She smiled as he looked at the happy couple, their arms wrapped around each other as they slept. 'I won't have to wait long for grandchildren,' she thought. "Inuyasha, Kagome, wake up. It's already 8."

Inuyasha's ears twitched as he tightened his arms around Kagome. He was too comfortable, unwilling to get out of bed. He yawned, kissing Kagome's forehead. "Kagome, wake up," he said, shaking her shoulder. Kagome buried her face in Inuyasha's chest, shaking her head.

"Come on Kagome, we only have 4 hours before the wedding starts," Mrs. Higurashi said.

"I'm up I'm up," Kagome said tiredly, stretching and sitting upright.

"Inuyasha, go downstairs please; you're not allowed to see Kagome until the wedding starts," Mrs. Higurashi said sternly, ushering her almost son-in-law out of the room.

"What? Why?" Inuyasha asked, surprised. No one told him he couldn't see Kagome.

"It's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding," Kagome said.

"Exactly, so go downstairs and have some breakfast with Sota. He and Grandpa will help you get dressed today," Mrs. Higurashi said, closing the room door.

_ 'Great, the kid and the old man are going to dress me,' _Inuyasha thought as he walked downstairs. _'I'd rather have the lecher of a monk help me. At least there's food.' _

"Morning Inuyasha," Sota said as Inuyasha sat across from him. 

"Hey kid," Inuyasha replied, picking up a big bowl of ramen. Even though she practically threw him out of Kagome's room, he was grateful that she made him some ramen.

"Nervous about today?" Sota asked.

"Keh, why would I get nervous?" Inuyasha asked, his mouth full of noodles.

Sota shrugged, finishing his waffles. "On TV when there's a wedding the bride and groom always get nervous."

Inuyasha continued eating, thinking about Sota's words. _'I'm not nervous,' _he thought_. 'I don't get nervous….But my stomach feels weird like that thing Kagome said once. Butterflies.'_ Inuyasha pictured the butterflies he always saw in the Feudal Era, their wings fluttering. That was definitely how he felt._ 'Maybe I ate too much ramen.' _

"Come on Inuyasha; we have to set up outside," Sota said, getting up from the table.

"Why?" Inuyasha asked, putting down his now empty bowl.

"Cause we have to set up for the wedding. Mom said so." Inuyasha got to his feet, following Sota outside. _'How hard could it be to set up stuff?' _

Mrs. Higurashi peeked through the curtains, watching as Inuyasha and Sota began setting up for the wedding. "Okay Inuyasha is outside so I can bring you some breakfast," she said, turning toward the bed where Kagome sat.

"What's he doing outside?" she asked.

"Oh he and Sota are setting up everything for the wedding."

"Really?" Kagome said, going toward the window.

"Do not look outside," Mrs. Higurashi said frantically, blocking thee window. "I want it to be a surprise." Kagome sighed, sinking into her desk chair. "I'll be right back," she said before walking out of the room.

Kagome was tempted to peek outside, just to see what they were doing, but decided against it._ 'I can wait a few more hours,' _she thought. Her eyes drifted around her room, finally landing on her corkboard of pictures. She smiled as she looked at them, a different memory contained in each. Her and Sota playing in the snow last winder. Yuka, Eri, Ayumi, and herself when they were in pre-school. A picture of herself that Shippo had taken with a disposable camera. A picture of Miroku and Sango sitting very close together one evening. A row of small pictures of Inuyasha and herself that they got from a photobooth.

The last picture she looked at made her sigh wistfully. It was a family picture from the beach years ago, featuring Kagome, Sota, her mother, and her father. She had been thinking of her father more and more as the wedding drew closer. What girl didn't dream of having her father walk her down the aisle? Kagome remembered playing dress up as a child, pretending she was a bride and having her father walk her around the house._ 'I never thought you would miss out on this day Dad,' _she thought sadly.

She started as her mom entered the room, carrying a tray. "I made you your favorite, French toast. What's wrong Kagome?" Mrs. Higurashi asked, setting the tray on the bed as she looked at her daughter.

"Nothing," Kagome replied, sitting on the bed and nibbling a piece of French toast.

"Kagome, I'm your mother; I always know when something is bothering you. What's on your mind?"

"I just…I miss Dad a lot today," Kagome said sadly. "I never thought this day would come and he wouldn't be here."

Mrs. Higurashi nodded understandingly, holding Kagome's hand. "I thought he would be here too. But I know he's happy for you, happy you've found Inuyasha; happy you're starting a new part of your life; that's all that any parent wants. So no sadness today; it's supposed to be the best day of you and Inuyasha's lives," she said with a smile.

Kagome hugged her mother tightly, her eyes filled with tears. She may not have her father anymore but she had one hell of a mother. A mother who was okay with her daughter missing school to hunt jewel shards in the Feudal Era. Who encouraged her to develop her miko powers. Who was supportive of her marrying a half-demon. Her mother was truly one of a kind. "Thanks a lot mom, for everything," Kagome said, wiping her eyes.

Mrs. Higurashi smiled, wiping a stray tear. "Eat up Kagome; you've got a long day ahead of you."


	24. Man to man conversation

Inuyasha wiped his brow, his hand covered in sweat. If he thought setting up for the wedding was going to be easy, he was dead wrong. It seemed like a simple job as he and Sota began to set up, but once Kagome's grandfather came out and directed them, it all went to hell. _'At least we're done,' _Inuyasha thought as he followed Sota and grandpa inside. "So what do we do now?" Inuyasha asked, sitting on the couch. It was only 10:30.

"Well I'm gonna go take a bath so I can get dressed. You can go shower after me," Sota replied, walking upstairs.

Inuyasha sighed, turning on the TV. He was tired of waiting for the wedding to start; if he had the choice, he would have started the wedding when they had woken up that morning. But he knew Kagome would need time to get ready. _'Keh, the wench takes long enough to get ready when it's a normal day. She'll take forever to get ready today.'_

Inuyasha began to tap his foot impatiently. This wasn't his usual, rash impatience that had gotten him "sat" many times. This was an impatience that built up slowly over time, from the day he had asked Kagome's mother for her hand in marriage._ 'If we were back at home, we would have been mated a long time ago,' _he thought. _'But if this weird wedding ceremony is what will make Kagome happy, then we'll have the wedding.'_ After all, an inu-demon's mate was their number 1 priority and Inuyasha was no different, even if he was only a half-demon.

He turned the TV off and began pacing around the living room, looking at the objects Mrs. Higurashi kept in the room. He could never understand why human females kept so much junk; Kagome was the same way. A picture in the glass cabinet caught Inuyasha's eye, drawing him closer. It was a picture of Mrs. Higurashi and Kagome's father from many years earlier. He had never seen Mrs. Higurashi look so young.

"That was their wedding day," Grandpa said, watching Inuyasha. "It was twenty years ago, but I still remember that day perfectly."

'_I'm surprised you can remember anything old man,' _Inuyasha thought. "How did Kagome's father die?" Inuyasha asked. He knew Kagome's father died when Sota was still a child, but he never hand the heart to ask Kagome or her mother.

Grandpa sighed, sitting on the couch. "He was in a car accident. He was driving home from work one evening and a drunk driver ran a red light and slammed into him. He died from his injuries; the doctors couldn't save him."

Inuyasha scowled, angry Kagome had lost her father because of someone else's carelessness. _'I told Kagome those metal things were death traps,'_ Inuyasha thought, remembering when he had been forced to take a taxi with Kagome when they went to the movies. "The man who killed Kagome's father, was he punished?"

"Yes, they sent him to prison; it's a place where they put people who've committed a crime," Grandpa explained when he saw Inuyahsa's confused expression. Inuyasha nodded, glad there was some form of a punishment. "Inuyasha, sit down for a moment please; I'd like to talk to you about something."

Inuyasha was surprised; Grandpa never called him by his name. He usually called him demon before throwing one of his useless sutras at him. Inuyasha was wary as he sat next to Grandpa_. 'What could the old man want to talk to me about? I hope he didn't pick now to decide he doesn't want me to marry Kagome.'_

"After you and Kagome get married, the two of you are going to live in the Feudal Era?" Inuyasha nodded. "You will keep my grand-daughter safe right? I know the Feudal Era isn't the safest place; I've seen Kagome's injuries before." Inuyasha winced, remembering all of the times he had carried a bandaged Kagome back to the Modern Era. Whether or not her injuries were caused by him, he felt responsible for every pain she suffered. Kagome was his to protect and he had failed at times. Despite how many times he told himself he would destroy the well, he knew he couldn't; he couldn't live without Kagome by his side. "Don't worry old man; I will protect Kagome no matter what. I will lay down my life before I allow someone to lay their hands on her," Inuyasha said seriously.

"Kagome has chosen a good person for her husband. Welcome to the family," Grandpa said, extending his hand. Inuyasha shook his hand, glad he approved of the marriage.

"Inuyasha, it's your turn to take a bath," Sota yelled from upstairs. Inuyasha groaned, knowing he'd have to put on the weird modern clothes soon. He trudged upstairs, sighing.

Grandpa laughed as he watched Inuyasha drag his feet to the staircase. Inuyasha was the perfect match for his granddaughter. No one would be able to love and protect Kagome as much. The perfect match, the miko and the demon.

* * *

><p>We're onlyy a few hours away from the wedding (a little over 2 hours as a matter of fact) I can hear the wedding bells, how about you readers?<p> 


	25. Sneaking around

One hour before the wedding…

Inuyasha tugged at his tie, wanting to remove it from his neck._ 'Stupid thing feels like it's choking me,' _he thought.

"Don't worry Inuyasha, you look great," Sota said, putting on his jacket. He had helped Inuyasha get dressed, constantly reassuring him that Kagome wouldn't glimpse his tattoo. It was impossible for Kagome to see it at this point, which was exactly what Inuyasha wanted. "I'm gonna make sure everything is going okay outside," he said, leaving his room. The florist had arrived a few minutes before, dropping off the flower arrangements that would line the aisles and decorate the table at the ceremony. The guests would be arriving soon and it was Sota's job to make sure everyone was seated in their proper place.

Inuyasha sat on Sota's bed, his hand gripping the Tetsaiga. He was glad Kagome's wedding theme allowed him to keep his sword at his side. And he didn't have to cover his ears, which he considered the best part. _'One more hour,' _he thought as he looked up at the clock on Sota's wall. He tugged nervously at sleeve of his jacket, his ears twitching quickly.

"Mom, I need your help outside," he heard Sota yell. Kagome's door opened and closed quickly, followed by footsteps down the stairs_. 'If she's downstairs, then Kagome is alone,'_ he thought, getting to his feet. He stuck his head through the doorway, listening for any sounds. Mrs. Higurashi was still outside with Sota, while Grandpa was in his room, humming a song. Inuyasha smirked before walking down the hallways quickly, his feet barely making a sound. He reached for the door knob, pausing as he gripped it. _'What if she's getting dressed?'_ he thought. The last thing he wanted was to be "sat" on his wedding day. He knocked quietly on Kagome's room door instead, listening for her answer.

Kagome turned toward the door, pulling her robe closed over her dress. _'Who would be knocking on my door?' _she wondered. "Who is it?" she asked, going to the door.

"It's me wench, can I come in?"

"Inuyasha! Of course you can't come in; you can't see me in my wedding dress until the wedding starts," she replied, her hand resting against the door. She honestly wanted to open the door, but wasn't willing to risk the bad luck before the wedding.

"I hate this stupid rule," Inuyasha muttered, leaning his forehead against the door.

"I do too Inuyasha," Kagome sighed. "But are you willing to risk the bad luck right before the wedding?"

"No." After everything he and Kagome had gone through together, the near deaths, Kikyo's resurrection, Naraku constantly trying to kill them, Koga trying to court her, the last thing Inuyasha wanted was more bad luck for them. If he had to wait to see her, he would. "I just don't like being told I can't see you or talk to you; I don't like being separated from you."

Kagome leaned her back against the door, willing herself not to open it. Her heart ached at Inuyasha's words, knowing exactly how he felt. Even if they had only been apart for a few hours, the fact that Inuyasha wasn't _allowed_ to see her made her miss him all the more. When he wasn't with her she always had the hope that he would show up at any moment; but today she knew he couldn't show up randomly at her window or throw open her door without knocking. She longed for him even if he was still under the same roof.

Inuyasha looked up as he heard Kagome's door creak, opening only a few inches. "Inuyasha," Kagome said, her voice reaching his ears much easier. Her slim porcelain skinned hand slipped through the space, reaching out to him.

Inuyasha gripped her hand gently, once again struck by how small and delicate it was. He couldn't remember the first time he had noticed how fragile her hands were; maybe it was the first time he saw them as she pulled the sacred arrow out of his chest. But he knew these were the hands that he wanted to spend his entire life protecting. These hands that were gentle and kind to everyone, that loved and protected fiercely with the hidden strength that they possessed, the hands that were always outstretched toward him. These hands meant the entire world to him. "Yeah Kagome."

"I love you Inuyasha," she said, squeezing his hand gently.

"I love you too wench," he replied, his thumb gently stroking her hand.

"Are you ready?"

"Keh I've been ready since the day I asked your mom if I could marry you. Are you ready?"

"Yes, I'm so excited," she squealed. The couple fell into a comfortable silence, happy to have each other's presence close to them, even if it was through a door.

Inuyasha's ears twitched as he hear Mrs. Higurashi entered the house, her heels clicking across the kitchen floor. "Your mom's coming back, I have to go," Inuyasha said quickly, worried Mrs. Higurashi would catch him.

"I'll see you at the altar in twenty minutes," Kagome said with a smile.

"I'll be waiting," he replied, kissing her hand quickly before he ran back to Sota's room.

Kagome smiled, leaning against her closed bedroom door. _'I'm getting married,'_ she thought happily. "I'm getting married!" Kagome squealed, jumping up and down.

Inuyasha smirked as he heard Kagome's voice shouting with happiness. _'Twenty minutes,' _he thought. '_Twenty minutes until you're mine Kagome.'_

* * *

><p>Next chapter, the wedding! Will everything go off without a hitch or will disaster strike their wedding day?<p> 


	26. The Long Walk

The Wedding…

Inuyasha stood anxiously at the end of the aisle, his eyes locked on the house as he awaited Kagome' entrance. He had to admit, he and Sota did a pretty good job decorating. The white chairs were set up in perfectly strait lines, red and white flowers adorning the aisles, delivered while Inuyasha had gotten dressed. A white carpet covered with scattered rose petals led the way from Kagome's house all the way to Inuyasha standing beneath the Goshinboku. Mrs. Higurashi thought it was only fitting for them to be married where they first met. The crowd began to murmur quietly, waiting for Kagome's entrance. Most of the faces were unfamiliar to Inuyasha, except for Kagome's three best friends.

"Hey kid, how much longer?" Inuyasha asked, gripping the hilt of his sword. His stomach was doing the weird fluttering thing from earlier only much, much worse.

"About two more minutes," Sota replied from his seat in the front row. "When Mom comes out and sits," he said, gesturing to the empty seat beside him, "that means the wedding is going to start." Inuyasha nodded, playing with the gold ring in his pocket.

"Nervous are we?" asked the justice of the peace.

"Keh, I don't get nervous."

"Nervous Kagome?" Mrs. Higurashi asked, making sure her daughter's dress was perfect.

Kagome shook her head. "No, more like anxious; I can't wait to see Inuyasha."

Mrs. Higurashi smiled, remembering her wedding day. She had been just as anxious as Kagome was, excited to see her husband. "Only one more minute left." She kissed Kagome's head, hugging her carefully to avoid messing her hair. "I'm so happy for you," Mrs. Higurashi sniffled, trying to hold back her tears. "The doors will open when the music starts. Remember to take your time walking down the aisle; don't go sprinting to Inuyasha," she laughed, walking outside. "I love you Kagome."

"I love you too Mom," Kagome replied softly. She could feel the butterflies fluttering around her stomach, their wings on the verge of creating a storm. _'One more minute,' _she thought.

Inuyasha took a deep breath as he watched Mrs. Higurashi walk down the aisle to her seat next to Sota. She flashed a smile at Inuyasha, giving him a thumbs up. Music began to play quietly, not the typical wedding march, but something softer. Everyone stood up, but Inuyasha barely noticed; his eyes were glued to the door. He watched as a boy slid the door open, revealing Kagome to his eyes. Inuyasha was sure the image of her would be fully imprinted in his mind, her beauty never fading. She slowly began to walk forward, her bow gripped in her right hand instead of a bouquet. Her hair fell in soft curls around her face, the sides clipped back. The barest hint of makeup colored her face, enhancing her beauty instead of overwhelming it. An imitation Shikon No Tama hung around her neck. Her wedding dress nearly had Inuyasha's jaw on the floor. It was a pure white dress, its hem reaching the floor. It had the smallest cap sleeves, covered with intricate beadwork. The front of the dress showed a hint of cleavage, enough to be sexy without being inappropriate. The entire dress was cover with exquisite beadwork, the dress hanging onto her every curve. She looked absolutely perfect. All he wanted to do was run down the aisle and scoop her into his arms.

Kagome smiled as the doors opened, her eyes finding Inuyasha immediately. She forced herself to walk slowly, remembering her mother's words about not running down the aisle. But she wanted to. God did she want to run to Inuyasha. He looked absolutely incredible as he stood beneath the Goshinboku, the perfect place to get married. She could still remember the day she found him pinned to the tree, his perfect features gentled by the forced sleep. Now he stood at the end of the aisle, looked drop dead gorgeous in his perfectly tailored suit. His silver hair reflected the sin's rays and his amber eyes seemed to shine. After what seemed like an eternity, she was finally at Inuyasha's side, ready to start her new life.

Inuyasha sighed happily as Kagome stood by his side, smiling at him. The guests all sat as Inuyasha and Kagome turned toward the justice of the peace. Inuyasha was surprised to see Kagome's dress didn't have a back, exposing her creamy skin to the sun's warm rays. He listened distractedly to the man speaking, glancing out of the corner of his eye to look at Kagome and proud to have her peeking at him. She blushed as she looked at Inuyasha, the pink tinge of her cheeks making her look even better. Her eyes were filled with such love and happiness; he wanted those eyes to always gaze at him, every day for the rest of his life.

"This man and this woman stand before you here today wanting to be bound in holy matrimony," the justice of the peace said. "If any of you present have a reason as to why these two should not be wed, please speak now or forever hold your peace." Inuyasha glared at the crowd, daring any of them to interrupt. "Well then, if there are no-"

"Wait!" a voice shouted from the stairs leading to the top of the shrine. All of the guests turned toward the stairs, Inuyasha's eyes flashing between their normal amber and their demon reed. Kagome gripped his hand, wondering who was coming.

"I object," Hojo said, struggling to catch his breath as he stood at the top of the stairs, all eyes on him.

* * *

><p>Uh oh, Hojo's objecting at the wedding. How's Inuyasha gonna take it? What's Kagome gonna do? How will everything turn out?<p> 


	27. Two Options

When a demon is challenged by another for the mate he has claimed, the two demons fight to the death for the female. As much as Inuyasha wanted to rip Hojo apart for interrupting his and Kagome's wedding, he had to constantly remind himself that Kagome would be very upset if he killed someone twenty feet away from where they were supposed to be married. Still, that did not stop Inuyasha from gripping the Tetsusaiga tightly, imagining the different moves he could use on Hojo._ 'I knew that Hobo guy was nothing but trouble,' _he thought angrily. _'He's interrupting our wedding damnit!'_

"Never thought Hojo would object," Ayumi whispered to her friends.

"Are you kidding? Hojo's been crazy about Kagome forever; I would have been more surprised if he didn't say something," Eri replied.

"But Inuyasha doesn't look too happy about this," Yuka said, glancing at the barely restrained groom. The other two girls looked at Inuyasha being held back by Kagome. _'This won't end well for Hojo,' _the three girls thought.

_'I've performed hundreds of weddings but I think this is the first time someone has actually objected. I didn't think people would actually do that,'_ the justice of the peace thought.

_'Inuyasha is gonna totally shred Hojo,'_ Sota thought, looking back and forth between his almost brother-in-law and Hojo. Sota almost felt bad for Hojo; he had absolutely no idea what kind of fight he had just walked into. Inuyasha was incredibly protective of Kagome.

"Oh my," Mrs. Higurashi gasped. "This is not going to end well." While Mrs. Higurashi had planned every detail of the wedding, she hadn't planned on someone objecting at her daughter's wedding.

"Hojo what are you doing here?" Kagome asked, confused. She couldn't understand why Hojo was here. She had sent him a wedding invitation, but she never got a response from him. So why was he here, dressed in a suit objecting at her wedding?

"I'm here to stop you from getting married to Inuyasha," Hojo replied, walking toward the guests.

Inuyasha stepped in front of Kagome as Hojo stepped onto the white carpet, walking toward the couple. "Stay right where you are," Inuyasha growled, purple stripes slowly appearing on his cheeks. "Don't come near Kagome."

"See Kagome, this is why I'm stopping the wedding," Hojo shouted.

"Hojo, what on earth are you talking about?" she asked, holding tightly to Inuyasha's arm. She knew he could throw her off in a split second if he wanted to, but she was glad he was attempting to restrain himself.

"He's smothering you! He's too protective and restrictive; he doesn't let you do anything." Hojo took another step forward as Inuyasha's claws lengthened.

Inuyasha was trying hard to stop his demon transformation, but his demon blood did not like the threat Hojo presented. _'Protect mate. My mate,'_ his inner demon growled, as he felt Kagome's fingers clinging to his arm.

"Hojo, you've got it all wrong; Inuyasha's absolutely perfect for me," Kagome said, taking a step forward as Inuyasha's arm blocked her. He wasn't going to let her get anywhere near him.

"But Kagome I…I love you," Hojo said, his cheeks turning red.

Kagome's eyes widened with surprise. Out of all the things she thought Hojo might say this wasn't on the list. _'Now what do I do?'_ she thought.

Inuyasha flexed his claws, trying to restrain his demon side. He couldn't blame Hojo for falling in love with Kagome; she was absolutely perfect. She was smart and beautiful, kind and loving, she was the most amazing person he had ever met in his life. But that didn't mean he was going to let Hojo steal Kagome away from him. "Listen Hobo," he growled, glaring at the boy, "I'm going to give you two options. Either you can walk away now and never come near my Kagome again or I can throw you down the stairs and break your legs if you ever come near Kagome again. Pick your faith."

Hojo tugged at the collar of his shirt, swallowing worriedly. This was not how he planned on things going; although he wasn't sure exactly what he thought would occur. He had met Kagome's fiancé previously, but at the time he wasn't her fiancé or even her boyfriend. He thought he could confess his love to Kagome and maybe she wouldn't marry Inuyasha. Clearly Inuyasha had brain washed Kagome. "Inuyasha doesn't love you Kagome," Hojo shouted, hoping it would break whatever spell she was under.

Inuyasha's eyes turned red in anger, his full demon coming out. _'How dare he say I don't love Kagome. Who is he to question my love for Kagome,'_ Inuyasha thought, his blood boiling with anger. Before he could attack Hojo, Kagome shouted.

"YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING HOJO!" Kagome screamed, her voice nearly cracking. "You know nothing about Inuyasha and me; how can you say he doesn't love me! Inuyasha loves me very much and I want you to leave here NOW!"

Hojo took a step back, frightened by Kagome's shouting. "Kagome, I-"

"I SAID LEAVE NOW HOJO!" she yelled, her eyes filling with angry tears. Inuyasha's eyes began to fade back to their half-demon amber, his inner demon aware that his mate could handle herself at the moment. He watched with pride as Hojo took a few steps backward before turning around and walking down the stairs. "Keh, he better run," Inuyasha muttered, wrapping his arm around Kagome's waist.

"Some kinda wedding," Kagome replied, leaning her head against his shoulder. Her anger slowly began to fade as she relaxed against Inuyasha's side. "And here I thought everything was going to be perfect."

"Ahem," the justice of the peace said, clearing his throat. "If we're done with the interruptions, we can continue with the ceremony." Inuyasha and Kagome smiled as everyone faced forward, their attention refocused on the wedding. "Now do you, Kagome, take Inuyasha to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

Kagome smiled, looking into Inuyasha's eyes. Those were the eyes she wanted to spend the rest of her life staring into, the eyes she wanted to see every morning when she woke up and every night when she went to sleep. "I do," Kagome said as she slid a simple gold finger onto Inuyasha's fingers.

"And do you, Inuyasha, take Kagome to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?" the justice of the peace asked, turning toward Inuyasha.

Inuyasha had to admit he liked the human vows. They were nothing compared to the inu-demon vows, but he liked the idea of being by Kagome's side no matter what the world threw at them. From this moment on Kagome would always be his and he would always be hers. "I do," he said with his trademark smirk, placing the gold ring on her finger above the engagement ring he had given her.

"Then by the power vested in me by the city of Tokyo, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride!" the justice of the peace exclaimed.

Inuyasha smiled, an absolutely heart-breakingly perfect smile, as he wrapped his arms around Kagome, pulling her body against his as he kissed her deeply. The guests began to applaud, Mrs. Higurashi wiping her tears, as the happy couple kissed.

"I love you Kagome," Inuyasha whispered against her lips.

"I love you too Inuyasha," Kagome replied, kissing him again.

* * *

><p>YAYY Inuyasha and Kagome are finally married (see the build up was totally worth it...at least i hope to you guys lol) But we've still got a wedding reception, a Feudal Era wedding and a honeymoon to get through so stay tuned readers!<p>

Reviews/thoughts/comments/questions are always loved.


	28. Picture Perfect

Inuyasha scooped Kagome into his arms as the guests cheered, Kagome laughing happily as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Her bow fell to the floor as her fingers threaded through Inuyasha's hair. _'We did it. We've finally did it; we've finally gotten here,' _she thought in amazement. After all the problems and conflicts, the people floating in and out of their lives, the fights and tears they finally made it. They were finally married.

Inuyasha felt like cheering as the wedding guests began to swarm them, offering their congratulations. Kagome was finally his and he was finally Kagome's. Nothing and no one would ever tear them apart. Inuyasha set Kagome back on her feet carefully as Mrs. Higurashi came forward to hug them.

"Congratulations both of you," she said, hugging them tightly. "I'm happy for you two; you better get started on my grandkids." Inuyasha and Kagome blushed deeply as they greeted the line of well-wishers, glancing at each other out of the corner of their eyes.

"Kagome, Inuyasha congratulations," Eri said, hugging Kagome and even giving Inuyasha a quick one-armed hug. "That was one hell of a wedding."

"I didn't think Hojo would have shown up," Ayumi said.

"I thought he might show up," Yuka replied. "But I didn't think he would make such a scene. I mean it is your wedding day; he should have been more respectful."

"He shouldn't have come at all if he had such an issue with Kagome and Inuyasha getting married," Ayumi said.

Kagome felt Inuyasha's hand grip hers gently, causing her to look up at him. His eyes were rimmed with red, the muscles in his jaw tense as he ground his teeth. "You guys I'll talk to you later; we still have a lot of people we need to say hello to," Kagome said quickly, hoping Inuyasha would calm down.

"Alright Kagome, we'll see you guys later at the reception," Eri said as the three girls walked away.

Kagome sighed in relief as she watched her friends go, leaning into Inuyasha's side as she spoke to the other guests. His eyes faded back to their normal amber as they continued speaking to people, though Kagome could sense Inuyasha's annoyance at having to speak to everyone. Finally the last guest left after congratulating the happy couple, promising to return for the evening reception.

"Finally," Kagome sighed happily, slipping her heels off her feet. "Inuyasha, are you hun-" Kagome's words were cut off as Inuyasha pulled her in for a heated kiss. Kagome got goosebumps as Inuyasha trailed his claws slowly down her bare back. She moaned softly into his lips, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer.

Inuyasha's eyes opened quickly, his hand going to his sword as he saw a flash behind his eyelid. A photographer snapped a picture of the couple in a steamy kiss, a blush covering Kagome's cheeks. "What do you think you're doing?" Inuyasha growled at the man.

"M-mrs. Higurashi hired me to take w-wedding photos," the man stuttered, immensely afraid of Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, he's going to take pictures so we can have a wedding album like Mom has," Kagome said, placing her hand on his arm. "Didn't you notice him taking pictures during the ceremony?"

"No," Inuyasha muttered. To be honest Inuyasha wouldn't have noticed if the moon fell out of the sky; he was that focused on Kagome as she walked down the aisle.

"How would you like us to pose?" Kagome asked the photographer.

The photographer took them through the standard wedding poses that every couple takes. Inuyasha standing behind Kagome with his arms wrapped around her waist. Kagome looking up at Inuyasha, smiling. The happy couple kissing. They even took pictures with her family. Kagome alone with her family. Inuyasha and her entire family. There was even a picture of Inuyasha holding Sota upside down. (A/N: my little brother and my brother-in-law took a wedding picture like that lol) As the mini-photo shoot continued Inuyasha began to take off his uncomfortable clothing. First he took off his suit jacket. Then he took off his tie. Finally he rolled up the sleeves of his button down shirt. As handsome as Inuyasha looked in his suit, she thought he looked even more amazing now.

"Hey Inuyasha," Kagome called.

"Yeah," he replied, turning toward her.

Kagome gently grasped his unbuttoned collar, pulling him down for a kiss. "Just wanted to do that," she said with a mischievous smile.

"You're driving me crazy wench," Inuyasha said breathlessly as he wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist and leapt into the Goshinboku.

"Inuyasha!"Kagome cried.

"Don't worry; the picture guy went inside," he said, slowly kissing up and down her neck.

Kagome closed her eyes slowly, letting the feeling of Inuyasha's soft lips moving against her skin take over all her senses. She was perfectly content to sit in the tree with Inuyasha all afternoon.

"Kagome? Inuyasha?" the photographer called as he walked out of the house, looking around for them.

"They're in the tree," Sota replied, pointing at them sitting on a branch.

"How many more pictures do we have to take Kagome?" Inuyasha groaned.

"Not too many more, I promise," Kagome replied. "Do you want us to come down?" she asked the photographer.

"No, no, I want to take a picture of the two of you up there. You guys look perfect," he answered.

Inuyasha helped her shift through different pose as they sat on the tree branch. Inuyasha knew these would be his favorite pictures out of the million that they had taken that day. Suddenly Kagome shifted, sliding off the tree branch. Inuyasha leaned forward quickly, his arms wrapping her waist as the photographer snapped one last picture of Kagome smiling up at Inuyasha.

"I think we have enough pictures for now," the photographer said as Inuyasha and Kagome approached him. "I'll just take some reception pictures later tonight," he said, leaving.

"Inuyasha, Kagome time for food," Mrs. Higurashi called from the house. "You're going to need your energy for the rest of the evening."

"I guess we have a long night ahead of us," Kagome said with a wink as she walked toward the house, Inuyasha watching the sway of her hips as he followed her.

* * *

><p>Things are getting steamy between Kagome and Inuyasha but it's not time for the honeymoon yet; they still have a reception and another wedding. Doesnt mean they won't be sneaking around? What else could happen to them...?<p> 


	29. One Step Closer

Time for another fluff-tastic chapter courtesy of your favorite ninja author. I do not own Christina Perri's A Thousand Years but you should listen to it while reading this chapter because it's beautiful.

* * *

><p>"May I have everyone's attention please?" Mrs. Higurashi said, tapping her spoon gently against her glass as dinner was almost finished. The reception had begun almost an hour ago, right as the sun began to set. The reception was small, only 8 circular tables set up outside to form a semi-circle with Inuyasha and Kagome at the highest point. A number of interlocking wooden boards were placed at the center of the semicircle, forming a small dance floor. Each table was decorated with red and white floral arrangements, the same colors as all of the decorations. "I would just like to thank all of you for coming to Inuyasha and Kagome's wedding. It truly means a lot to both the happy couple and their family that all of you were here to witness their union." Mrs. Higurashi looked at the table where Kagome and Inuyasha sat together, Inuyasha's arm drapped over her shoulder. "Everyone grows up so fast and I'm just so glad you all could be here. Kagome and Inuyasha, I wish you both nothing but absolute happiness and love no matter what you do or where you go," she said, smiling at the pair.<p>

The guests began to applaud as Mrs. Higurashi walked to the newly wedded couple and hugged them, wiping the tears that ran down her cheeks. Inuyasha was touched by Mrs. Higurashi's words, knowing she truly was happy for them. Although she wasn't a replacement for the mother he had lost, he was glad he still had a mother figure in his life.

"Inuyasha do you wanna say anything to the guests?" Kagome asked him.

He thought for a moment, wondering what he would say. After all, these were all Kagome's friends and family. The only people he was familiar with were her three weird friends and even them he didn't know too well. "Nah," he said, shaking his head. "You should say something though."

Kagome nodded, rising from her seat and tugging along with him. She smiled as his arm wrapped around her waist as if it was the most natural thing to do. "Good evening everyone," Kagome said, smiling at the seated guest. "Umm… on behalf of Inuyasha and I, I want to thank you all for coming here today. Inuyasha means so much to me and I'm glad you all were able to see it today." Inuyasha squeezed her waist gently, kissing her head quickly. "I'm going to be leaving for America with Inuyasha tomorrow; I'm going to miss all of you so much so we have to enjoy tonight!" Kagome stretched up and kissed Inuyasha as the crowd began to clap, their cameras flashing. "Love you Inuyasha," she whispered against his lips.

"Love you too wench," he replied, his hand slowly trailing down his back.

"Can I please have the bride and groom on the dance floor?" the DJ said as Inuyasha's hand got dangerously close to Kagome's ass. Inuyasha held back a growl as Kagome slipped her hand into his and led him toward the dance floor. "Ladies and gentleman, it's time for the couple's first dance."

Kagome's eyes widened slightly. _'The first dance! Oh my god I didn't remember to tell Inuyasha about this. Can he dance? What if he doesn't want to?' _Her thoughts paused as Inuyasha placed her free hand on his shoulder, his hand resting on her hip. "Inuyasha," she said softly, looking up at him.

"Don't worry about it," he said with a smirk.

_Flashback_

"Inuyasha, did Kagome tell you about a couple's first dance?" Mrs. Higurashi asked as Inuyasha sat at the table, eating a bowl of ramen. Kagome had just left to tell her friends about the upcoming wedding, leaving Inuyasha and Mrs. Higurashi alone.

"No, what's that?" Inuyasha asked, putting his bowl down.

"At the wedding reception, it's a party after the wedding takes place, the couple dances for the first time as husband and wife in front of everyone."

"I don't dance," Inuyasha grumbled.

"It's not hard Inuyasha; come on I'll teach you and you can surprise Kagome," Mrs. Higurashi said, walking into the living room and turning on the stereo.

_Flashback end_

Inuyasha began to move slowly, leading Kagome as they began to dance. Kagome looked up at him, wondering happily when he would stop surprising her.

_Heart beats fast_

_Colors and promises_

_How to be brave_

_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall_

_But watching you stand alone_

_All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_

Kagome thought back to the beginning of her and Inuyasha's relationship. When she first met him, Inuyasha didn't like her. He didn't want to talk to her or be around her. He didn't want to depend on anyone. After being mistreated by so many people, Inuyasha had chosen to simply depend on himself. Most people would have just left him alone, but Kagome couldn't stand to see how lonely he was. Even if he wouldn't admit it. As she began to learn more and more about Inuyasha she slowly began to fall in love with him as afraid as she was. There were so many things keeping them apart, but she couldn't stop loving him.

_One step closer_

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

Inuyasha slipped his other hand around Kagome's slim waist, allowing both of her hands to rest on his shoulders, her fingertips brushing against his silky hair.

_Time stands still_

_Beauty in all she is_

_I will be brave_

_I will not let anything take away_

_What's standing in front of me_

_Every breath_

_Every hour has come to this_

Inuyasha was simply amazed by how beautiful Kagome looked. She always looked gorgeous in his eyes but today she looked even more amazing. She seemed to glow; her cheeks flushed slightly, a rosy blush against her creamy skin. He was struck by the thought again, an utterly familiar thought, something that he had realized long ago. Kagome was his entire world. Everything he loved about life, the one person he could not- would not live without was in his arms. And he would protect her until his dying breath. Kagome was who he spent his entire life waiting for.

_One step closer_

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

Kagome smiled up at Inuyasha, the light from the paper lanterns making his hair seem to shine even brighter. Now she understood why she had never fallen in love with anyone from her era, why she didn't want to date anyone else. She knew there was someone who was meant for her; she wasn't discouraged as she watched all of her friends date. Inuyasha was the only one for her, her true love, her soul mate. Their love was enough for them to overcome the 500 years that separated them; it could overcome anything the world threw at them.

_One step closer_

_One step closer_

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kagome completely, listening to her sigh happily as she rested her cheek against his chest. He tucked her head under his chin protectively.

_And all along I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

Inuyasha finally understood what his mother meant so long ago when she had told him he would find someone who would be absolutely perfect for him. He had found the perfect person in Kagome. Even if he had to be pinned to the Goshinboku for 50 years, even if he had to wait 500 years for her to be born, Inuyasha would do it all over again just to be with Kagome. He finally found his other half. The one person he wanted to spend his life with. He would love her forever. Today, tomorrow, the next 500 years, even the next thousand years.

"Kagome," Inuyasha said softly, looking down at her tenderly. Kagome looked up at him, her eyes shining with love and happiness. He stroked her cheek gently, his claw brushing against her skin gently. He leaned down toward her, his lips brushing against hers gently. _'Mine,'_ his demon side thought softly as the last notes of the song played softly behind them.

* * *

><p>Didn't i tell you guys it would be fluff-tastic? Reviewscomments/thoughts/suggestions/hope&dreams for Inuyasha and Kagome are welcomed. Just letting you guys know the next few chapters are gonna be...steamy. After all Inuyasha and Kagome are only teenagers.


	30. Nervousness

"Thank you for coming," Kagome said, leaning into Inuyasha's side as she watched the last guest walk down the shrine steps. The reception went perfectly, much smoother than the wedding. Everyone had partied to their heart's content, dancing the night away and even indulging in a little bit of sake. One small cup never hurt anyone. Now it was well after midnight, the DJ was packing up his equipment as the cleaning crew packed up the tables and chairs. "Look how beautiful the moon is Inuyasha," Kagome said, pointing up at the sky.

Inuyasha looked up at the full moon shining brightly in the sky. The night sky was filled with starts, not as many as Inuyasha would see in the Feudal Era, but more than he would normally see in Kagome's time. "It looks nice," Inuyasha mumbled, his arm draped comfortably over Kagome's shoulder. "How do your feet feel?" he asked. He recalled seeing Kagome sit down during the party instead of dancing to rub her feet. She tried to get Inuyasha to dance with her, but he would only dance to the slow songs. "Keh, I'm a half demon; I need to have some pride," he had said.

"They still ache a bit," Kagome said, slipping her shoes off. She winced slightly as she settled her weight onto her feet. _'I'm going to regret wearing my heels in the morning,' _she thought._ 'But they were too cute not to wear.' _Kagome gasped as Inuyasha suddenly lifted her, one arm behind her shoulders and the other behind her knees. "Inuyasha, what are you doing?" Kagome asked surprised, the few people outside smiling at the newly wedded couple. They really were a cute sight to behold, Inuyasha proud and serious, Kagome smiling and carefree. You could just see the love between the two of them.

"I'm carrying you inside wench," Inuyasha replied, his gruff tone softened slightly. "You shouldn't be on your feet if they hurt."

"Thank you," Kagome said softly, interlocking her fingers behind Inuyasha's neck. She was always surprised that Inuyasha noticed the small things, nothing escaping his quick demon eyes. He always cared for her so tenderly, making sure he didn't hurt her. She kissed his neck softly, a small smile appearing on his lips.

Inuyasha walked slowly toward Kagome's house; slightly annoyed he couldn't use his speed in front of the strangers. _'Well if I walk slowly, I can hold onto Kagome longer,' _he thought, opening the front door and locking it behind him. Not like anyone could attack the house with him there. He'd kill anyone who threatened the house's inhabitants. Inuyasha looked down at Kagome as she giggled softly. "What?" he asked.

"You carried me over the threshold," she said, smiling at him.

"And?"

"It's tradition for the groom to carry the bride into the house for the first time after they're married."

Inuyasha smirked, leaning down to press his lips against hers gently. He walked the steps slowly, trying not to wake the sleeping inhabitants. He entered the familiar bedroom, the smell of Kagome washing over him.

Kagome blushed slightly as Inuyasha set her down on her bed. They had been alone in her room before; Inuyasha had been sleeping in her bed with her for the past few weeks. But now it was different. Now they were _married._ They were married and alone in her bedroom on their wedding night. The lecture in her health class basically explained everything to her. "Um…I'm going to change," Kagome said quickly, grabbing a small pink bag near her door before rushing out of the room.

Inuyasha sat on the edge of the bed, taking a deep breath. He could feel his heart beating quickly in his chest, nervousness causing it to accelerate. He was going to be alone with Kagome in her bedroom on their wedding night. They weren't mated but at least they were married right his hormones argued. He was not unaware of what normally happened on a couple's wedding night; he didn't even need the lecherous monk's "advice." All the advice in the world couldn't calm his nerves. Inuyasha was a virgin, just like Kagome. Even though he had been attracted to Kikyo while she was alive, he would only have sex with his mate. Inuyasha shook his head, trying to clear his anxiety-filled thoughts. On the bed next to him was a pair of pajama pants and a plain white t-shirt, courtesy of the well-prepared Mrs. Higurashi. _'Might as well change,' _Inuyasha thought, getting to his feet._ 'At least the shirt will cover my tattoo.' _

Kagome sat on the edge of her tub, trying to slow down her pounding heart. _'No reason to be worried Kagome,'_ she told herself. _'You're just going to have sex for the first time ever, no big deal.' _Kagome wasn't afraid of getting pregnant. She had gone on birth control when she first began to hunt jewel shards with Inuyasha; the last thing she needed was to get killer cramps while they were fighting a demon. No, Kagome had the typical female worries: the fear of revealing herself fully for the first time to the man she loved, the fear of not being good in bed and just the normal fear of pain. _'Come on Kagome, it's Inuyasha; everything will be fine,' _she told herself, getting off the tub and walking out of the bathroom.

'_Where is that wench?'_ Inuyasha thought nervously. As he was about to rise from the bed, Kagome walked in, closing the door behind her. Inuyasha thought his eyes would fall out as he gazed at Kagome, his mouth hanging open slightly. Kagome wore a light pink silk nightgown that she had bought a few days before the wedding. The nightgown clung to her ever curve, emphasizing her assets. It showed a considerable amount of cleavage, her breast covered in lace and the hem stopped 5 inches above her knee.

"How do I look?" Kagome asked anxiously, crossing her arms over her chest.

Inuyasha swallowed, trying to moisten his now dry throat. "You look beautiful," he said, gazing into her eyes. He got to his feet, watching as Kagome's cheeks flushed with color. He wrapped his arms around her body, pulling her chest against his. _'How am I going to stop?' _Inuyasha thought as he kissed Kagome slowly.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Soo readers i planned on the next chapter being kind of...lemony. But i want my readers opinions about it. In support or against the lemon?<p> 


	31. Ecstasy

This is not a G rated chapter. It features some lemony actions so viewer discretion is advised.

"How am I supposed to think

With her hands all over me

Telling me the right things

Ever so distracting." -Kiss and Sell by The Maine

* * *

><p>Inuyasha turned off the room lights as he pulled Kagome tightly against his body. He could feel every inch of her through her thin nightgown, resisting the urge to groan. The rational side of him screamed at him, remind him that they wouldn't be mated until tomorrow afternoon. But the rational side was drowned out by the pounding sound of Inuyasha's heart, racing as he kissed Kagome deeply. Following through on his idea wouldn't be as easy with Kagome before him, barely covered in her clothes. Inuyasha licked at her lips slowly, his tongue seeking entrance to her mouth. She opened her mouth tentatively, still unsure of herself. Inuyasha's tongue slowly slipped into her mouth, caressing her teeth quickly before searching for her tongue. He grasped her butt to pull her closer, groaning into her mouth softly as their hips made contact.<p>

Kagome bit Inuyasha's bottom lip gently as he pulled her hips against his. Her skin felt as if it was on fire every time he touched her. _'And I was nervous,'_ she chided herself. Everything seemed to happen so quickly. One minute she was walking into her room, blushing as she watched Inuyasha's eyes widen, the next minute he had his hands all over her, clinging to her as if she was his lifeline. She didn't mind thought. She liked the feel of Inuyasha's strong arms wrapping around her body, her body pressed against his muscled chest. She felt his teeth nip at her lips gently, causing her to gasp slightly. Kagome finally understood what everyone meant. This fire burning in her, the fire that Inuyasha created, this was ecstasy.

Inuyasha smirked as he heard Kagome gasp softly, picking her up. Kagome wrapped her legs around Inuyasha's waist, causing him to growl and nip at her neck gently as her heated core came into contact with his straining member. _'This wench is gonna be the death of me,' _Inuyasha thought as he laid Kagome on her bed, settling his body above hers, carefully holding his weight on his arms.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said breathlessly, pulling his head down to her as she raised her head to kiss him. That voice, the breathless way she said his name, made him want to tear her nightgown off and take her immediately. Inuyasha knew he was done for. How could he say no to the woman of his dreams, this beautiful goddess, shining with want and desire? He woke up many nights in a sweat, dreaming about this moment. How could he refuse Kagome,_ his Kagome, _anything she asked for? He was a goner as Kagome sucked his lower lip gently.

Kagome could feel Inuyasha holding himself up, his body hovering above her. She tgged at his shoulder gently until Inuyasha pressed his body against hers, his legs resting between hers. She whimpered softly as Inuyasha began to slowly kiss up and down her neck, his teeth grazing against her skin. The sensation was driving her insane. The fire continued to burn in her stomach. She wanted; she didn't know what she wanted but she knew she needed it desperately.

Inuyasha slowly slid the straps of her nightgown of her shoulders, kissing her skin gently. He worked his way back upward, stopping where her neck and shoulder joined. He ran his fangs gently across the spot, his demon fighting to get out. He wanted to mate her and mate her now. He didn't want to wait until tomorrow. His demon wanted her now.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said softly, wondering why he had frozen.

Kagome's voice brought Inuyasha back to his senses, keeping him from mating her. He rolled onto his back, pulling Kagome with him. "I can't," he said softly.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked, confused why his mood changed so drastically._ 'Did he not want to be with her?' _she thought worriedly. She looked up at him, his eyes squeezed shut as one arm lay across his forehead.

"I want to," he said softly, his eyes still shut. "I want to bite you, I want to mate you…I want to so bad. But I wanna do this properly. I want to honor you and have the ceremony before I mate you." Kagome sighed in relief; it wasn't that he didn't want her, he just wanted to do things right. "But god you're so hard to resist."

Kagome smiled, kissing his neck softly. "It's okay Inuyasha; we can wait until tomorrow." And to wait one more day wasn't an issue for Kagome; she could always wait for Inuyasha.

(Author's Note: For those against a lemon, you can stop reading the chapter here and you won't be missing any important details or anything. For those who want a lemon please continue reading.)

Inuyasha opened his eyes, his amber ones meeting Kagome's warm brown eyes filled with love and happiness. He leaned down slowly, his lips pressing gently against Kagome's. The kiss started innocently, slow and sweet, but began to grow more passionate as they continue. He rolled her back onto her back, his body lying on top of hers as he kissed down her neck once again.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said softly. "What about-"

"I won't mate you, not tonight," Inuyasha said breathlessly against Kagome's neck. "But it won't stop me from pleasuring you." He slid the straps off her shoulders, his heart pounding as he looked into Kagome's eyes. A blush began to form on her cheeks, nodding in encouragement as her breathing sped up slightly. Inuyasha began to kiss the skin of her chest as it was slowly revealed to his eyes, Kagome's fingers threaded in his hair.

Kagome tugged at the hem of Inuyasha's shirt, pulling it over his head. Her eyes could barely see his muscles in the muted moonlight that came into her bedroom and instead ran her fingertips over his chest slowly.

"Will you be mad at me if I tear this?" Inuyasha asked, slowly running his tongue over the hidden swell of her breasts.

"Yes," Kagome sighed, her eyes closing slowly. She felt Inuyasha push her nightgown down to her waist, her breasts exposed to his warm breath. "Inuyasha," she moaned softly as he slowly sucked on her nipple, his hand reaching up to cup the other one. Kagome arched her back, forcing her breast more into his mouth. The fire in her stomach was growing again, driving her forward.

Inuyasha's eyes flashed red as Kagome moaned his name again, squeezing her breast slightly. Now that he had a plan it was easier for him to control himself, although he still wanted to mate her. He pulled her nightgown off her hips, leaving her clad in only her lace pink underwear. Her skin was covered in a pink flush, her chest rising rapidly as Inuyasha growled in appreciation.

"I'm not going to be the only one stripping," Kagome said, tugging at his pants slightly. Inuyasha sat up, pulling them off his legs. "Oh my," Kagome said softly as she eyed the tent Inuyasha made in his boxers. _'How am I supposed to fit him in me?'_ she thought worriedly. Inuyasha distracted her as he placed his hand on her hip, his claws playing with the lace on her underwear.

"Are you okay?" Inuyasha asked softly, his fingers caressing her skin slowly. "We can stop if you want." The last thing he wanted was for Kagome to feel rushed or pressured if she was scared.

Kagome nodded, smiling at him. "I'm wonderful Inuyasha," she replied, kissing him softly.

Inuyasha felt his heart trying to escape his chest as he slowly pulled Kagome's underwear down her smooth legs. He felt incredibly honored that Kagome would reveal herself so completely to him, that she would trust him so much. He jumped as he felt Kagome's hands settle on his waist, pulling his boxers down his legs. They both lay together, blushing as they looked at one another. Inuyasha let instinct guide him, carefully brushing a finger along her slightly. Kagome gasped softly, biting her bottom lip. "I-I'm sorry, I-"

"It's okay Inuyasha," Kagome said softly, looking into his eyes. "It felt good."

Encouraged by her words, he slid his finger slowly along her slit, his eyes rimmed with red as he slowly slid his finger into her. _'She's so tight,' _Inuyasha thought, resisting the urge to bite into her neck. Kagome arched against him, driving his fingers deeper into her.

Inuyasha gasped as he felt Kagome grasp his member, her small fingers wrapping around him. He groaned as she began to slide her hand up and down him, her fingers tightening on him. "Kagome," he gasped, his fingers pumping in and out of her faster.

Kagome felt her skin heat up as Inuyasha moved his fingers faster, the fire in her stomach becoming almost unbearable as Inuyasha slipped another finger into her. She stroked Inuyasha's member faster, enjoying the warmth and hardness of it. Inuyasha's deep moans were driving her crazy just like his fingers were. "Inuyasha, I…I need," Kagome gasped, unable to think properly.

"Just relax Kagome," Inuyasha said softly, licking her neck slowly. "Relax and it'll come." Inuyasha felt his release was close, but had to make sure Kagome was taken care of first. Her walls suddenly tightened on his fingers, causing her to moan his name loudly. Inuyasha's release came right after hers, her name leaving his lips in a strangled cry, collapsing on the bed afterward.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said breathlessly, her heart still racing. _'That was…amazing,' _Kagome thought. She rolled over slowly, watching Inuyasha try to catch his breath.

"Yeah Kagome," he replied, opening his eyes slowly. He had never felt so much pleasure before; he wasn't surprised he found it at Kagome's hands. He laid close to her, pulling the blanket over both of them.

"That was absolutely incredible." Kagome snuggled close to him, wrapping her arm around his chest. "I love you," she said softly, her eyes closing in exhaustion.

"I love you too Kagome," Inuyasha replied, tucking her head beneath his chin as exhaustion washed over him.

* * *

><p>*hides as readers pelt her with tomatoes. So it probably wasn't the lemon you guys expected. But hopefully you still enjoyed the chapter. And don't worry, Kagome and Inuyasha will get their own legit, lemon filled honeymoon, writer's honor.<p>

*completely unrelated sidenote* i submitted a novel i wrote to the copyright office && i'm super proud of myself so i had to share ^_^


	32. Tears and Surprises

Mating Day...

The first thing Kagome noticed as she slowly woke was the soft growl she felt underneath her ear. The calming sound almost made her succumb to sleep again. The hand stroking her hair didn't help her either nor the warmth that surrounded her. She slowly forced her eyes open, the first thing coming into view was a lock of silver hair. _'Inuyasha,' _she thought, the memories of the night before flooding her mind, causing her to blush slightly. She lifted her head off of his chest, greeted by his warm amber eyes. "Morning," she said softly, smiling up at her husband.

"Morning," Inuyasha replied, kissing her forehead softly. "Thought you were gonna fall back asleep."

"I almost did; I was really comfortable. Have you been awake long?" she asked, rubbing her hand up and down his back, causing Inuyasha to make the soft growling sound again.

"Nah, I woke up a little bit before you." Truthfully Inuaysha had been awake for almost an hour before Kagome opened her eyes. He was content to just watch the woman he loved sleep, snuggled against his chest. He could have spent the entire morning like that.

"We should get up soon," Kagome sighed, glancing at her alarm clock. It was a little after 9 AM; the mating would start around twelve. Kagome rolled off of Inuyasha, stretching her arms overhead as Inuyasha put on his boxers, standing up.

Inuyasha smirked as Kagome stood also, a bed sheet wrapped around her body. He was once again struck by the beauty of his mate. Her hair was slightly disheveled for all of the movement last night, her eyes warm from sleep, clothed in only a rumpled bed sheet and she still looked like a goddess to him. He pulled Kagome closer, wrapping the sheet more firmly around her. "You look so beautiful," he whispered against her lips before kissing her slowly. "Hurry up and get ready so we can go home," Inuyasha said, pulling on the pants of his fire rat robe before walking out of the room. Kagome sighed happily before looking at the clock again and rushing to the bathroom.

Later that morning…

Mrs. Higurashi hugged her daughter tightly, tears filling her eyes. "Make sure you take lots of pictures," she said, releasing her daughter to hug her new son-in-law.

"Momma, don't cry. Inuyasha and I will be back to visit in no time," Kagome said, slipping her hand into Inuyasha's.

"I know Kagome, but it won't be the same. You're not my little girl anymore; you're all grown up," Mrs. Higurashi sniffled.

Kagome's eyes filled with tears, realizeing the truth in her mother's words. She wasn't a little girl anymore; she was a grown woman with a husband.

"Don't worry M-mom; you'll see us all the time," Inuyasha said, not wanting to see his mate so upset.

"Not too soon," Mrs. Higurashi replied, wiping her eyes. "Your lives are through the well in your home. I don't want to see you guys here too often."

"Mom doesn't know what she wants," Sota said, hugging Kagome. "Just keep my sister safe Inuyasha. You know how danger prone she is," he laughed, shaking Inuyasha's hand.

"You got it kid," Inuyasha replied.

"Kagome, here's a box of sutras that should protect your home from evil spirits," Grandpa said, handing her a small box to add to the pile of bags they were taking back to the feudal era.

"Thanks Grandpa," Kagome said, thinking Miroku's sutras would be better.

"We'll see you all in a few weeks," she said as Inuaysah picked up the bags and they jumped into the well. The familiar blue light surrounded both of them before they landed at the bottom of the well, the morning sun shining brightly above them.

Inuyasha scooped Kagome into his arms, leaping out of the well with all the bags. There were more bags than Inuyasha knew what to do with, stuffed with things Mrs. Higurashi thought they might need for their new home, clothes for Kagome, and of course Kagome's wedding kimono.

"It feels so good to be back," Kagome said happily, a bright smile on his face. Inuyasha just smirked, although he was happy to be back too. Even if Kagome's time had instant ramen and TV, there was nothing like being home.

Kagome gasped as the village came into view, her eyes widening. "What is all this?" she said softly.

"Sango, Miroku, and Shippo helped," Inuyasha said, taking Kagome and leading her into the village. From every hut hung red and white decorations, balloons, streamers, banners. Everything was decorated in Inuyasha and Kagome's wedding colors, giving the village a festive feel. "I got some decorations from your mom; I thought you would like it."

"I love it Inuyasha," Kagome said, hugging him tightly.

"Kagome!" Shippo yelled, running up to them. The fox kit jumped into her arms, snuggling against her chest. "You're back, you're back!"

"Yes Shippo, I'm back," Kagome laughed, kissing his head. "I guess you missed me huh?"

"Yes, but I had so much fun with Sango and Miroku decorating. They let me blow up all the balloons," Shippo said quickly as they approached Kaede's hut.

"We're back," Kagome said as they entered the hut.

"Kagome-chan!" Sango exclaimed as the couple walked in. "Welcome back."

"Yes, it's good to see you both again. I was worried you guys wouldn't have the strength to wake up this morning," Miroku said, earning a swift punch from Sango. "Ow Sango, that hurt," he said as he lay on the floor.

"Keh, stupid monk," Inuyasha said, placing the bags on the floor and sitting down.

"Inuyasha, don't get too comfortable. Ye needs to leave for Kagome to prepare for the mating. You, Miroku, and Shippo must go. I prepared a hut down the road for ye all to prepare," Kaede said, sipping her tea. "Miroku has clothes ready for you."

"Come on Inuyasha," Miroku said as he got to his feet. "The girls need time to get ready."

Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's hand, kissing him quickly as he walked to the door. "See you soon," she said softly.

Inuyasha smiled slightly, brushing his fingers across her cheek gently before leaving. He followed Miroku and Shippo through the village, nodding at the villagers who greeted him. He froze suddenly, turning back to Kaede's hut. _'That scent,'_ he thought, looking around._ 'He wouldn't come.'_

Descending from the sky was Sesshomaru, riding Ah-Un with Rin and Jaken. _'What is he doing here?'_ Inuyasha thought.

* * *

><p>*dramatic music* Why is Sesshomaru showing up suddenly? What's he planning? Can things get any crazier?<p>

Reviews are loveddd. I have a Sango/Miroku songfic in mind buuuut i don't wanna write it till i'm finished. And i have a one-shot in mind for Inuyasha and Kagome. I need to stop coming up with so many ideas lol


	33. A Bit of Curiousity

"What are you doing here Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked, his hand instinctively going to the Tetsusaiga.

Sesshomaru climbed off of Ah-Uh, Rin and Jaken close behind him as he approached Inuyasha. "I have come to witness your mating to your miko," Sesshomaru replied, standing several feet away from Inuyasha.

Inuyasha's eyebrow twitched in confusion and annoyance. His brother had never showed any interest in him before. The only exception being when he repeatedly tried to kill Inuyasha and his friends.

"Sesshomaru-sama, what's a mating?" Rin asked, standing next to him.

"It's like a human wedding," Inuyasha answered, his thumb caressing the gold ring on his left hand. "And I'm sure Kagome wouldn't-" Inuyasha's words were muffled as Miroku clamped his hand over Inuyasha's mouth.

"Give us a second please," Miroku said, removing his hand from Inuyasha and gesturing for them to move away slightly.

"What the hell is your problem Monk?" Inuyasha said, annoyed.

"I think Kagome-sama would like Sesshomaru and the others to be at the mating. Hear me out," he said as he saw Inuyasha's skeptical look. "She cared enough to get Sesshomaru's blessing right? She wants your family's approval as much as you wanted hers. It just so happens that Sesshomaru is the only family you have left."

Inuyasha knew Miroku had a point. It was reasonable for Kagome to want his family's approval but did it really have to come from Sesshomaru? _'Wench is lucky I love her so much,'_ he thought. "Fine," he muttered to Miroku.

"I'm sure Kagome-sama would be pleased if you all come to the mating," Miroku said to them. "One of the villagers probably has a spare kimono that Ricn could wear to the mating." Rin's eyes lit up at the thought of new clothes. "Shippo, whill you take Rin back to Kaede's please?"

"Sure," Shippo replied, walking toward Rin. "Come on, let's go."

"Can I go please Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin asked, looking up at him with her big brown eyes. Sesshomaru nodded, watching as Rin walked away with the fox kit, both of them chatting animatedly.

"Inuyasha and I are going to prepare for the mating; it's going to be held at noon," Miroku said as he and Inuyasha continued down the road.

"Attending the half-breed and a human's mating, Jaken is not pleased with this," Jaken muttered.

"Jaken," Sesshomaru said, looking down at him coldly. "Silence."

"Y-yes Sesshomaru-sama," Jaken stammered, following after his lord.

* * *

><p>"So Inuyasha," Miroku said slyly as they entered the hut, "how was last night with Kagome?"<p>

Inuyasha blushed slightly, knowing what Miroku meant. "None of your business Monk," Inuyasha said, punching him in the back of the head.

"Come on," Miroku replied, rubbing the back of his head. "You can't just say nothing; you're like my brother. Did Kagome-sama get scared? That's quite possible, she is quite innocent. Or did you chicken out?" Miroku teased.

"I did not chicken out; we're just waiting for tonight," Inuyasha almost shouted, wanting to kick himself as the words left his lips. He knew Miroku was just badgering him to get information out of him, but he still let his anger get the best of him.

"Really," Miroku said, surprised. "Well it's nice that both of you are waiting until you're fully bounded before indulging in carnal pleasures," he said with a wicked glint in his eyes. "Although it must have been a long night for you sleeping next to Kagome-sama."

"Not really," Inuyasha muttered, the memories of the blissful night filling his mind. It was a night he would never forget, being graced by the full beauty of Kagome. Miroku heard Inuyasha's words, but chose not to press him further. As much as he teased Inuyasha and he would possibly tease Kagome one day, he knew what happened between a husband and wife was far too personal to share with others and as lecherous as Miroku might be, he would never violate the sacred silence between a husband and wife. However, that wouldn't keep him from teasing the happy couple…

Meanwhile across the village...

"So Kagome-chan," Sango said, unzipping the garment bag to reveal Kagome's wedding kimono. "How did your wedding go?"

"Oh it went perfectly Sango," Kagome gushed. "Well except the part where Hojo came and interrupted the wedding."

"He didn't!" Sango gasped. She had heard many stories about Hojo, Kagome's somewhat pushy modern era suitor. He always seemed like such a pushover to her; she wouldn't think he would be brave enough to interrupt her wedding. "Did Inuyasha beat him up?"

"No, me and Hojo ended up having a shouting match though. After a while, he left. Beside that everything went wonderfully. I even got Inuyasha to dance with me," Kagome laughed.

"How was your wedding night?" Sango asked curiously. Kagome blushed slightly; remembering the pleasure Inuyasha had brought her. "I think your blush says it all Kagome-chan."

"No it doesn't. Inuyasha and I…we didn't…he didn't take me. He wanted to wait until after the mating." Kagome could feel the heat from her face; she was probably as red as a tomato.

"That's really sweet of Inuyasha," Sango said with a smile. She was truly happy her best friend had found someone who would want to do everything in the right order before taking her purity. If only a certain monk could behave like that instead of asking different women to bare his children.

"It really is," Kagome said, fidgeting with the hem of her skirt. "But I'm kind of nervous. I mean what if I do something wrong or I don't know what to do or things get awkward between us? I've never been with a man before."

Sango squeezed her friend's hand, smiling encouragingly. "Don't worry too much about it Kagome-chan. I'm sure everything will turn out fine between you too. You guys are meant to be." Kagome smiled back at Sango, glad she had her best friend at her side.

"Kagome!" Shippo called as he walked into the hut, Rin close behind.

"Shippo, Rin, what are you two doing here?" Kagome asked. Shippo entering the hut wasn't too strange, but to see Rin was a complete surprise.

"Sesshomaru-sama and Rin and Jaken came for Kagome and Inuyasha's mating," Rin said cheerfully.

"Yeah, Miroku said that we should ask the villagers if they have a spare kimono for Rin to wear to the mating," Shippo added.

"Well then we better hurry, we still have a lot to do," Sango said as they all rushed out of the hut.

* * *

><p>It's time for everyone to get dressed! It's almost noon, but i hear someone might not be too happy about the mating? What more can Inuyasha and Kagome have to go through?<p> 


	34. Loose Ends

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin yelled as she ran into the field where Sesshomaru stood. It was almost noon, the summer sun almost directly above them. The field where the mating would be held was filled with almost every person from the village, come to witness the union of their beloved miko from the future and the half-demon who was once feared but was now a protector of sorts to the villagers. The villagers gave Sesshomaru and Jaken a wide berth of space despite Inuyasha explaining that Sesshomaru would not harm them while he was hear. Sesshomaru watched as the eyes of the villagers nearly fell out of their head as Rin came running up to him. "Sesshomaru-sama, look at the pretty kimono Rin gets to wear," she said happily.

"Very nice," Sesshomaru said in a voice that seemed cool to others but Rin knew was warmer than normal. Sesshomaru's eyes shifted from the village road where Kagome would enter from to where his half brother stood next to an old miko and a less than holy monk.

"What's taking her so long?" Inuyasha said annoyed. He tugged at the sleeves of the black robe he wore, almost identical to his fire rat robe. He knew he had to dress presentably for the mating, but he still felt nervous about being in the open unprotected although he had his Tetsuaiga strapped to his hip.

"Patience Inuyasha," Kaede said, looking up at the half-demon. "A bride needs time to prepare."

"Keh, wench always takes forever to get ready."

"Don't worry Inuyasha; Kagome should be here soon. Rin is already here," Miroku said, pointing toward Sesshomaru. "Kagome, Sango, and Shippo must be on their way soon." As much as Miroku was trying to calm his brother-in-arms, he was just as anxious as he was. Only he wanted to see Sango, not Kagome. The thought of seeing Sango look more beautiful than she normally did made Miroku smile, not his normal lecherous smile but a smile of a young man who's simply in love.

"Kagome's coming, Kagome's coming!" Shippo yelled as he ran into the field. "Everyone get ready! She's coming." Shippo went to stand by Inuyasha's side, next to Miroku. "Are you ready?"

"Of course I am," Inuyasha replied, tugging at the neck of his robe. Even though he was already married to Kagome, he was just as nervous as he was yesterday. Inuyasha stiffened suddenly, his hand instinctively going to his sword. He noticed out of the corner of his eye Sesshomaru did the same thing, pushing Rin behind him as he drew the Tokijin. 'Wolf,' Inuyasha thought as his nose picked up on Koga's scent. Purple streaks began to appear across Inuyasha's cheeks, growling unconsciously.

"Inuyasha?" Miroku said softly, wondering what brought on the sudden change in his friend.

"Koga is headed this way," Inuyasha snarled, his eyes slowly changing from amber to red. Miroku's eyes hardened at Inuyasha's words, his anger flaring at the memory of what Kagome suffered. To harm someone as pure and kind as Kagome was utterly inexcusable.

The whirlwind of Koga approached the field, stopping as Sesshomaru appeared in his path. "What the hell do you think you're doing dog?" Koga said, standing toe to toe with Sesshomaru. "Get out of my way!"

"You are not welcome here wolf. Leave now," Sesshomaru said coldly, glaring at Koga. "I will not allow you to interrupt the mating."

"You're going to let your half-breed mutt of a brother mate someone as innocent as Kagome?" Koga yelled.

Inuyasha moved so quickly that Sesshomaru almost missed him. One second Koga was standing not two inches in front of him, the next second Inuyasha was gripping Koga by his neck, slamming him into a tree and nearly toppling it over. "You will never speak Kagome's name again. Her name will never pass your lips again," Inuyasha snarled, his hand tightening on Koga's windpipe.

"You're going to taint her half-breed," Koga gasped, struggling to get the words out as he felt Inuyasha's claws dig into his neck.

"I will taint her?" Inuyasha hissed. "You almost stole her purity in your mating lust! Do you know what you've done to her? Do you know the nightmares you've given her! You made her afraid Koga. You will never come near my mate again." Inuyasha pulled Koga forward before slamming him into the tree again, causing the tree to snap in half. His demon side roared for vengeance against the demon who had harmed his mate.

Sesshomaru watched as his brother began to pummel the wolf demon, his hold on the wolf never loosening. He could not blame Inuyasha nor would he stop him from injuring the wolf. From what he understood Inuyasha was fully within his rights as a inu-demon to seek vengeance.

Miroku watched nervously as Inuyasha beat Koga to a bloody pulp. 'Kagome is going to be here soon and this is not something she'll want to see,' Miroku thought worriedly. "Inuyasha stop," Miroku said, grabbing onto his friend's shoulder. "This is not what you want Kagome to see on your mating day, is it?"

Inuyasha paused, his fist held above an unconscious Koga. He knew Miroku was right but that did not quell the anger stirred in him at the sight of Koga. Koga deserved so much pain. He deserved to be beaten within an inch of his life for what he did to Kagome. But he couldn't let Kagome see this. Inuyasha stood up, standing above Koga's body as he wiped his blood on the inside of his robes. "What am I supposed to do with his body?" Inuyash wondered aloud.

"I will handle it," Sesshomaru said, stepping forward. "Rin, stay with Inuyasha," he said as he picked Koga up, flying away from the village.

Inuyasha turned back toward the field, meeting the shocked and slightly scared eyes of the villagers. "What!" Inuyasha yelled as they continued to stare at him approaching Kaede.

"I-it is good t-that you protect Kagome-sama," a villager said, his eye nervous. "She is worthy of protection."

Inuyasha's remaining anger dissolved at the villager's words. It was his mating day; it would upset Kagome to see him so angry and then she would ask question and he really didn't want to tell her Koga ad showed up. That would only upset her anyway. He adjusted his robes as he saw Sango walk quickly into the field, wearing a beautiful yellow kimono.

"She's coming," Sango said with a smile, standing on the other side of Kaede. Miroku and Sango stood across from her, next to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha turned back toward the path, his eyes widening as Kagome came into sight. "She's beautiful," he said softly, not aware of the words leaving his lips


	35. The ties that bind

Sesshomaru dropped Koga to the ground as he began to stir under his arm. Koga landed unceremoniously on the forest floor nearly a mile from the mating. Sesshomaru stood before him, his cold anger coming off of him in waves. Koga stirred slowly, rubbing his nose slowly as he sat up. Judging by the dried blood underneath his nose Inuyasha had broken Koga's nose seriously; although it would heal quickly thanks to his demon blood.

"Stand wolf," Sesshomaru said, disgusted. He hated that he had to actually address this lowly demon, but it had to be done. No one disturbed his life and got away with it. As Koga rose to his feet Sesshomaru grabbed onto his throat, lifting him into the air in almost the exact same way Inuyasha had done. "If you value your pathetic little life, you will do well to listen to me." Sesshomaru glared at Koga as he scrapped pathetically at his hand, squeezing his throat tighter. "You are never to come near the human miko again." He could see the confusion in Koga's wide eyes, wondering why Sesshomaru cared. "She is no longer your concern; she will never be your mate and if I find you have continued pursuing her I will have your head." With that he punched Koga in the head, knocking him unconscious again. He turned back to the field where the mating would be starting soon, hurrying back.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha felt his throat go dry as he watched Kagome walk slowly toward him, her hands filled with a bouquet of pink flowers.<p>

"Rin picked flowers for Kagome," Rin whispered to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha couldn't get over the sight of Kagome. She looked absolutely beautiful in kimono that reminded him of his mother's favorite kimono. The nearly pure white of the kimono enhanced the creaminess of Kagome's skin instead of washing her out further while the pink of the cherry blossom complimented the slight pink of her cheeks beautifully. Her hair was put up, soft curls coming out of the bun. She looked like an absolute goddess to him.

Kagome smiled brightly as she saw the awe-struck look upon his face. He looked incredibly handsome in his black kimono, making his silver hair seem to shine in the sunlight. His eyes looked like liquid pools of amber; she felt like she could drown in their depths as clichéd as it sounded. Finally she stood next to Inuyasha in front of Kaede and all the assembled villagers. Sango stood to her left as Miroku, Shippo, and Rin stood to Inuyasha's right side.

"Hey," Kagome said shyly as she looked at Inuyasha.

"Hey," Inuyasha replied, smirking slightly. He slipped his hand into hers, squeezing it gently.

"Good afternoon all of ye," Kaede began. "We have all gathered here to witness the mating of Inuyasha, son of InuTashio, to Kagome, our village miko. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo do you stand before us as Kagome's family?"

"Yes we do," they said in unison.

"Do you all consent to give Kagome into Inuyasha's protection as his mate?"

"I give Inuyasha Kagome to protect forever," Shippo said, looking Inuyasha in the eye.

"I give Inuyasha Kagome to cherish always," Miroku said, shaking Inuyasha's hand.

"I give Inuyasha Kagome to honor and love above all others," Sango said, hugging Inuyasha quickly.

"These three have charged you with these responsibilities: to protect, to cherish, to honor and to love Kagome always. Do you accept these responsibilities?" Kaede asked.

"I do," Inuyasha replied, looking into Kagome's eyes.

"Then you may recite your oath to Kagome."

Inuyasha took both of Kagome's hands into his, looking at her seriously. "Kagome, I request for you to do me the honor of becoming my mate. I will protect you always, until my dying breath. If I should ever be called upon I will lay my life down in protection of you. I will shelter and care for you always, making sure you are always provided for. If you should ever desire a family," Inuyasha said, his cheeks growing redder, "I will provide you with as many pups as you so choose and I will care for them with as much love as I care for you. I will provide you with anything you seek for as long as we both live. Will you Kagome Higurashi do me the honor of becoming my mate?"

Kagome swallowed the lump in her throat, the tears filling her eyes at Inuyasha's sweet words. "Yes, I will be your mate," Kagome said softly, trying to keep her tears from overflowing.

They both turned back toward Kaede who smiled happily at them. "Then I now declare you-"

"Wait," Sesshomaru said, landing a few feet away from them. "I will speak." All eyes shifted toward Sesshomaru as he approached Inuyasha and Kagome. He stopped in front of Kagome who glanced nervously at Inuyasha. "You, human miko, desire to be bound to Inuyasha, descendant of the noble Inu line, son of the great dog demon InuTashio, Lord to the Western Lands?"

Kagome nodded, "Yes I do."

"Then I, Lord Sesshomaru, the eldest of the Inu line, bestow my blessing upon your mating and welcome you into the Inu line." With that Sesshomaru went to stand near the row of trees, Rin and Jaken following close behind him.

"_Now _I declare you both mated for all of eternity. Kagome is Inuyasha's and Inuyasha is Kagome's," Kaede said, a huge smile on her wizened face.

The villagers cheered as Inuyasha's eyes flashed red. He wrapped his arms tightly around Kagome's waist, his head going toward her neck. "Mate," he growled as he gently nipped at her neck.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said softly, gripping his robes in her hand. He lifted his head at her voice, his eyes changing back to amber. "I love you," she said happily as she stretched up toward him.

"I love you too mate," he replied, kissing her fiercely_. 'Mine,'_ his demon side growled contentedly.

* * *

><p>They're finally married! But i'm not done yet readers. I still have a chapter or two in mind.<p> 


	36. An Innocent Question, Going Home

Kagome smiled as she accepted congratulations from the villagers with Inuyasha. She was overjoyed as she stood by Inuyasha's side, shaking hands with everyone that approached her. Sango had been the first person to congratulate them, wrapping her and Inuyasha in a quick hug before slapping for Miroku for stroking her butt. Shippo followed after, jumping into Kagome's arms and shaking Inuyasha's hand. Miroku was after him, having recovered from Sango's fearsome slap. Honestly Sango's slaps were probably more painful than her Hirakotsu striking someone. The villagers began to head back toward the village as they finished speaking to the happily mated couple.

"Shall we go talk to Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked, looking at the row of trees where Sesshomaru stood with Rin and Jaken.

Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders, interlacing his fingers with Kagome's. "Keh, I guess so."

"Congratulations Inuyasha and Kagome," Rin shouted as they approached.

"Thank you Rin," Kagome said, smiling at the little girl. "I'm glad you could come today. I'm glad all of you could come today. Especially you Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru's eyebrows raised slightly, his only indication that he was even paying attention to Kagome. "You are the only family Inuyasha has left and I'm glad you're okay with me joining your family."

Sesshomaru stared at her for a moment, unsure of how to respond to this strange human miko. He tries to kill her and her mate multiple times, she asks for his blessing. He constantly mocks her and his half-demon brother, she's happy he came to her mating. This human was a strange creature indeed. "What makes you happy is not my concern. That is now your mate's problem. Rin, Jaken we're leaving." Sesshomaru stopped as he was walking away, his back toward them. "I will be seeing you again."

"Bye Kagome!" Rin yelled as she ran after her Lord Sesshomaru, Jaken on her heels.

"Keh, I guess that's as good as it gets coming from fluffy," Inuyasha said, shaking his head. "Come on, let's go. Everyone is waiting."

"I love you," Kagome said, tugging on the collar of his robe to pull him down to her height, pressing her lips gently against his. She began to smile as she felt his lips curve upward in a smirk.

"I love you too mate," he replied, scooping her into his arms.

* * *

><p>"Sesshomaru-sama, Rin has a question," the small girl said, looking up at the terrifying demon that walked next to her. She took his silence as permission to continue. "Why did Inuyasha beat up that demon who came to the mating?"<p>

Sesshomaru continued to walk in silence, wondering exactly what he should say to the young girl. He obviously couldn't tell her what he thought might have been the truth, that the wolf demon had tried to take the human's innocence against her will. Rin was already terrified of wolves as it was. "The demon had tried to hurt to hurt the human woman before. Since Inuyasha is now her mate, it is his responsibility to protect her from harm and keep her safe."

"Sesshomaru-sama protects Rin and keeps her safe. Does that make Sesshomaru-sama Rin's mate?" she asked with the innocence only young children possess.

Sesshomaru was a demon that was rarely caught off guard; he maintained a cool, calm expression even in the heat of battle. But the little girl's question caused his façade to drop momentarily, shock flickering across his face quickly.

"Rin how could you ask Sesshomaru-sama such a stupid question?" Jaken asked, equally shocked by Rin's question.

"No Rin," Sesshomaru responded to her. "I protect and keep you safe, but I am not your mate. A mate is something you have when you are older."

Rin nodded in understanding, a bright smile on her face. "Rin wants Sesshomaru to be her mate when she grows up." Sesshomaru didn't reply to the little girl's comment, feeling tongue-tied and unhappy about it. Rin was just a child; she didn't know the way the world worked.

Kagome laughed happily as Inuyasha swept her into his arms, carrying her down the village path. The moon was shining brightly overhead, lighting the way as Inuyasha carried Kagome. The afternoon and evening had been spent celebrating their mating with the villagers, laughing and talking and eating with the happy couple. As it grew later the villagers began to disperse to their own huts, the men winking at Inuyasha and wishing him a bad night's rest while the women blushed faintly as they told Kagome to relax and enjoy her first night with her husband. Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kaede wished them a good night from the doorway of Kaede's hut, watching as they walked away.

"Inuyasha, where are we going?" Kagome asked after a moment of silence.

"We're going home wench," he replied, rolling his eyes.

"But where exactly is our home? I wasn't aware we had one."

"You didn't think we'd be staying with Kaede forever did you? I've been building us a home since the day I decided to marry you," he said with a smirk. "It's not too far from the village, but not so close that people are constantly annoying us. It might need some decorating but I figured you could do that. I just supplied it with the basic stuff."

Kagome kissed Inuyasha cheek quickly. "What does it look like?"

"Why don't you look and see?" Inuyasha said, nodding in front of them. Kagome gasped as she looked at her new home, her and Inuyasha's home. It was much larger than Kaede's hut, in comparison it was a mansion. Inuyasha walked into the home, sliding the door open easily. "I didn't know how many rooms you needed," he said, setting her on her feet. "This is the front room. I built three bedrooms, a kitchen and a bathroom all the way in the back of the house. I know how much you like your showers. If you need more rooms I can add them on."

Kagome wrapped her arms around him tightly, smiling. "It's perfect Inuyasha, absolutely perfect. This is our home."

Inuyasha smiled slightly at Kagome's words. He had a home now, a home he would live in with his mate. And he couldn't be happier.

* * *

><p>Isn't Sesshomaru so cute when it comes to Rin? I know this chapter seemed more about those to than about Inuyasha and Kagome but i know Rin would ask these question so why not*shrug* the next chapter is gonna be a lemon so anyone who doesn't want to read it doesn't have to; i'll be posting another chapter after it. So stay tuned readers<p> 


	37. A Little Bit of Love

Lemon lemon lemon lemon lemon. As you can probably tell readers, this chapter is a lemon. If you don't want to read lemons or anything, you can skip this chapter and you won't be missing anything. I'll be posting one more chapter before i will consider this story done. So thank you very much for reading my storyy && let me know how you guys like this chapter; i've never written a lemon before =x

* * *

><p>Kagome watched nervously as Inuyasha began lighting lamps around their room. The lamps cast the room in a warm yellow glow, making Inuyasha's silver hair shine. Inuyasha walked slowly to Kagome, placing his hands gently on her hips. His heart was beating fast in anxiety and nervousness; he knew Kagome must feel the same way. His thumb rubbed gently circles on her hips, pulling her closer. "Nervous?" Inuyasha asked, leaning his forehead against Kagome's.<p>

"Yeah," Kagome said softly, resting her hands on Inuyasha's shoulders. "But excited too and anxious and shy."

Inuyasha pulled Kagome closer, pressing his lips against hers. It started out slowly, innocent and gently, but quickly grew in intensity, hands holding tightly, tongues pushing at each other's lips. Kagome tugged at the collar of Inuyasha's robes, unsure of how to take it off.

Inuyasha broke the kiss, smirking at his flustered mate. "Let me do it," Inuyasha said, loosing his wedding outfit until he stood there in only his boxers that he had brought back from Kagome's time. Kagome's eyes slowly traveled his body, drinking in the sight of his well-toned muscles, finally revealed to her eyes. "Inuyasha," she said softly, her hand going to the side of his neck. "Is that a tattoo?" she asked, brushing the hair off his shoulder.

"Yeah," Inuyasha said softly, his body humming at Kagome's touch. "I went with Sota to get it the night you went out with your friends."

Kagome leaned in closer, gasping slightly as she saw the tattoo. "It….it's my name," she said, her voice full of surprise. "You got my name tattooed on you. Why?"

"Because," he said, slowly loosening the ties of her kimono, allowing it to slide off of her shoulders. Kagome shivered, partially from the air that blew over her exposed skin, partially from Inuyasha's touch. "When I mate you, my name will appear on your skin in the exact same spot, to show you are mine. But I'm just as much yours."

Kagome smiled, lowering her hands to let her kimono slide to the floor, leaving her only clothed in her bra and underwear. Inuyasha growled appreciatively, pulling her close and kissing her hungrily. He picked Kagome up, allowing her to wrap her legs around him before he walked to the bed. He set her down gently, laying on top of her.

Kagome thought her skin would catch fire wherever Inuyasha touched her. He began to rain kisses slowly down her neck, sucking gently on the spot where he would leave his mate mark. He continued down to her chest, tearing her bra off quickly.

"Inuyasha," Kagome gasped softly, surprised by his use of strength. She ran her fingers through his hair as Inuyasha began to squeeze her breast gently. She carefully ran her fingertips around the edge of his ear, gaining a low growl from Inuyasha.

"Mate," he growled softly, resting his forehead on her stomach as she gently rubbed his ears. After a few moments, Inuyasha raised his head, looking into Kagome's eyes as his hands slowly slid down her hips, resting at the waistband of her underwear. Kagome nodded quickly, giving him permission. Inuyasha carefully slid her underwear down her legs, kissing her knees quickly.

As Inuyasha looked back up at Kagome, his eyes were rimmed with red, the purple streaks crossing his cheeks. "Inuyasha," Kagome said softly, her fingers brushing the marks on his cheeks. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm okay," he replied, kissing her palm gently.

"Good, I'm not going to be the only person naked," she said cheekily, pushing Inuyasha's boxers off his hips. Inuyasha reached between them, sliding his boxers fully off his legs and tossing it onto the floor. He was surprised as Kagome pulled his face down to hers, kissing him passionately as she stroked them slowly.

"Kagome," he groaned into her mouth, his hips bucking against her.

"Yes Inuyasha," Kagome replied, her voice teasing as she squeezed him gently.

"W-what are you doing t-to me?" he panted, his face buried in the crook of her neck.

"It's fun teasing you," she said wickedly.

_'If the wench wants to tease, two can play that game,' _Inuyasha thought, slowly sliding a finger between her slick folds. He smirked in victory as he heard Kagome moan softly. "Not as much fun to be teased is it?" Kagome didn't reply, simply moaning as Inuyasha carefully worked his finger in and out of her. After a few minutes of teasing Kagome, Inuyasha knew he had to have her; his demon was fighting to get out. "Kagome," Inuyasha said softly, kissing her. "Are you ready?"

Kagome nodded, butterflies swirling in her stomach. "Just g-go slow," she said quietly, looking into Inuyasha's eyes.

Inuyasha kissed her forehead quickly, positioning himself at her entrance. He knew a female's first time was painful, but he would try to make it fast to reduce the pain. He slowly entered her, biting back a moan as her warm walls engulfed him. He paused when he hit a barrier, looking at Kagome for permission as his eyes slowly changed to red. Kagome nodded, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. Inuyasha entered her quickly, feeling Kagome jerk in pain.

Kagome whimpered in pain as she felt Inuyasha fully enter her. She knew it would hurt, but she didn't really know what everyone had talked about until this moment. Inuyasha placed his face against Kagome's neck, licking her gently as he tried to soothe her as much as possible. He knew no matter what Kagome would experience pain, but he hated the thought that he had hurt her.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said after a minute. The pain had faded from sharp and aching to a dull ache. "I think you can move now."

"Are you sure?" Inuyasha asked. He was dying to move, her warm, wet heat driving him insane, but he wouldn't move if she wasn't ready.

"Yes…I want you," she said softly, her eyes swirling brown pools of love and lust. Inuyasha raised himself up, withdrawing slightly before he slid back in slowly. He took Kagome's soft moan as a good sign and began to move faster, settling into a comfortable rhythm as Kagome thrusted her hips against him.

Kagome thought she might go insane as Inuyasha thrusted into her again and again, slowly filling her up with pleasure. Her nails gently scrapped down his back as her hips raised to meet his incoming thrusts. The slow love-making grew faster and faster as they grew closer to their climax.

"In-Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted as her climax reached, waves of pleasure crashing onto her.

"Kagome," Inuyasha moaned as Kagome's warm walls clamped down on his, setting off his own orgasm. His demon took over his instincts, licking Kagome's neck quickly before he bit her while she was still in the throes of pleasure, lessening the pain.

As they both came down from their pleasure high, Inuyasha removed his fangs from her neck, gently licking at the mark. Inuyasha smiled with pride as he rolled off of Kagome, inspecting the mark he had left.

"How does it look?" Kagome asked, snuggling against Inuyasha's chest as exhaustion slowly began to take hold of her.

"It looks perfect, absolutely perfect," he said, tucking the blanket around her. "Tired?" Kagome nodded, her soft hair tickling his chest. "Me too," he said, yawning softly.

"Mate?" she said sleepily.

"Hmm."

"Let's do this again in the morning," she laughed softly.

Inuyasha laughed softly, pulling her close. "Count on it."


	38. Author's Note

Hello everyone! It's your favorite ninjanervana here. I just wanted to thank all of my readers, especially the people who wrote reviews for taking time out to read my fanfic. I truly appreciate it and I hope you guys enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Don't worry, this won't be the last you hear from this ninja. In fact I have a few one-shots in mind to write =x If you guys have any good ideas feel free to suggest them and maybe I'll write them.

I had a follower or two ask me about my novel. I'm still waiting for the copyright office to send me my papers saying my book is copywritten before i can start sending off copies to publishers (i have no idea where i'm gonna get the money to make so many copies from but one step at a time) If (hopefully) i get published i'll def post something attached to one of my fanfics to let my faaaabulous readers know.

In the meantime I'm going to shamelessly promote my other stories

Inuyasha's baby, It's almost time, and Stories for my son (All stories about Kagome and Inuyasha's first child)

Enchanted and Here with me which are Inuyasha song fics

Movie night, The Snake Venom, and Never Knew I Needed which are all one-shots

And for all you Vampire Knight lovers

Peace, Into your arms, and Zero's Sunshine

So now please enjoy the last chapter of Walk Down the Aisle.

-Lots of love and Inuyasha fluff

Ninjanervana


	39. Happy

Kagome smiled happily as she gazed up at her sleeping mate, the morning sun streaming through the windows. Kagome and Inuyasha had been mated for a few months; Sango and Miroku had gotten married about two months after them. Kagome stroked Inuyasha's ears gently, laughing quietly as it twitched closer to her hand. _'And to think he spent so many years telling me not to touch his ears,'_ she thought as he suddenly wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him. She sighed happily as Inuyasha began to slowly lick her mate mark, pressing a soft kiss to it.

"Morning mate," Inuyasha said softly, nuzzling her neck gently.

"Good morning love," she replied, running her fingers through his silky hair. Next to rubbing Inuyasha's ears, this was Kagome's favorite thing to do. "Did you sleep well?"

"Course I did," he replied, nipping at her neck. "Who wouldn't sleep well with their head on your chest? It's so comfy," he said mischievously.

"Inuyasha," Kagome laughed, swatting at his arm gently. She moaned throatily as he began sucking gently at her neck, his hands gripping her waist tightly.

"Kagome," he growled softly, looking into her eyes. Inuyasha's eyes slowly changed to red as he pulled her body tight against his. "I need you."

Kagome smiled up at her mate, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I'm yours," she said as Inuyasha pulled a blanket over them. After all, she could never refuse Inuyasha anything.

* * *

><p>Kagome tidied up her hut as she prepared to head into the village. She was perfectly happy living in her home with Inuyasha. <em>'Having a few modern connivances didn't hurt things,' <em>she thought as she packed away her metal pots. Her house for the most part looked like any other hut you would find in the Feudal Era. Only a few differences were noticeable on the inside: her metal cooking pots, the instant ramen she always brought for Inuyasha, her bath essentials, and the few pictures that hung around her house. She had pictures of her parents, of her Grandfather and Sota, of the whole Inuyasha gang and her personal favorite, a picture of her and Inuyasha kissing in the karaoke club the night of her bachelorette party. Kagome adjusted her skirt before she left her hut; she bought a ton of extra school outfits before she graduated. After all, that's what most people recognized her in. _'Life couldn't get any better,' _Kagome thought as she walked out of her hut.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha smirked slightly as he walked down the village path, returning from a slaying with Miroku. He could smell Kagome's scent drifting in the wind. Ever since they had gotten mated, Inuyasha could smell Kagome's scent from greater distances; maybe it was because of his mark on her. Inu demons were supposed to protect his mate, being able to smell them from far away was pretty handy. He walked toward the center of the village where he smelled Kagome's scent from, saying good-bye to Miroku as he headed to his and Sango's hut. Why Sango ever married the lecher he would never know but at least the monk stopped asking random women to bear his children.<p>

'_Speaking of children,'_ Inuyasha thought as he found his mate surrounded by a crowd of children in a field just off the village path. He watched her from a distance as she laughed along with the children, picking up a little boy and spinning him in a circle before picking up another child. Kagome turned toward the path as she set the child down, smiling as her eyes landed on Inuyasha. She had gotten better at sensing Inuyasha since their mating, something Inuyasha pinned on the mate mark. He loved the way she looked at him as he walked toward her, like he made her entire year just by walking toward her. "Hey wench," he said, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Hello mate," she replied, kissing his neck softly. "Do you want to play with me and the kids? Come on, it'll be fun," she said as Inuyasha made a face. "You can help me spin them around."

Inuyasha sighed; it was so hard for him to refuse to give his mate something. Especially when she looked at him with her big brown eyes, pleading. "Fine, but your way is stupid. I have a better idea." Inuyasha crouched down, allowing the kids to wrap their arms around his biceps. _'That's another thing mate has done,'_ he thought as he stood up, the kids hanging off his arms. Ever since Kagome had come to the Feudal Era, the kids and villagers became less and less afraid of him; no longer thinking of him as a demon Kikyo pinned to the Goshinboku and more as Inuyasha, the half-demon who protected the village. Inuyasha began to slowly spin in a circle, listening to the laughter of the children, but focusing mostly on the laughter of his beloved mate. Inuyasha had finally found the peace he had spent his lifetime searching for embodied in Kagome. Things were perfect.

* * *

><p>I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter. Feel free to review!<p> 


End file.
